Survivor: Ryukyu Islands
by author999
Summary: Sixteen characters from across the anime universe are split into two tribes and must work together or be voted out. Only one will remain to be the sole survivor. First fanfic reviews are welcomed.
1. Intro

"Welcome everyone to Survivor: Ryukyu Islands and today we will be introducing our sixteen contestants," said author999 "And here to help is our host Tracey from the anime Pokemon."

"Hello guys, it's great to be here." said Tracey.

"Alright let's get to the first contestant, Amy from Sailor Moon."

"Amy is a very sweet girl as well as a smart one. Her one flaw is that she isn't the strongest person and she could be an early target in the game. If she makes it through the first couple of Tribal Councils that she could easily make it far." said Tracey.

"Now let's hear what Amy has to say about her strategy to win the game."

**Amy:** My plan is to get into an alliance as soon as possible in order to keep myself safe early on. I also need to make sure I am well liked on my tribe, lay low at first but not too under the radar.

"Well that was the first contestant," said author999 "Now our next contestant is someone you know Tracey, Gary from Pokemon."

"Yes I know Gary and I have to say that he is a very good strategic player but a horrible social one," said Tracey "I highly doubt he'll get to the end unless he somehow gets in a power position and is able to keep it."

"We'll see what Gary says."

**Gary:** I know I'll win this game, I've seen some of my competition and there is no way I could loose to these guys. I'll play em like a fiddle and when I'm done they'll never know what hit them.

"Our next contestant is Inuyasha from Inuyasha." said author999.

"Inuyasha is one of the strongest people this season and because of that he will definitely make the merge," said Tracey "The only drawback to that is that he will become a major threat after the merge. One more thing is that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he dose have a temper."

"Let's see what Inuyasha thinks."

**Inuyasha:** I guess I'll just win all the challenges…

"Um…okay? The next contestant is one of my personal favorites, Izzy from Digimon."

"Izzy is another very smart player but is a bit socially awkward," said Tracey "I think if he can find a place in his tribe, he'll be alright."

"Well let's see what Izzy's strategy is."

**Izzy:** Well I know I must find someone to be my ally and help me in the game. I suppose I should also be a hard worker around camp. I know I will be helpful to my tribe with my outdoor experience although I doubt we will have to fight off Digimon every couple of hours.

"Our next contestant is another one you know Tracey."

"Unfortunately yes," said Tracey.

"Next up is Jessie from Pokemon."

"Yea, Jessie is a member of Team Rocket and as such is accustom to lying and cheating so she'll do fine in this game. She is a stubborn woman and is use to being in charge so she could get herself in trouble. I really doubt she'll win the game."

"Okay, let's see what Jessie's plan is."

**Jessie:** I know I can be mean and stuff but I know I'm always right so my tribe won't care. I'll be able to win without much of a problem and be able to lead my tribe to victory, as long as they all listen to me.

"Wow, she's a bundle of joy," said author999 "Anyway, our next contestant is JunJun from Sailor Moon."

"JunJun is probably one of the strongest women in the game. She actually used to be a bad guy so she has some background in being sneaky so she could go far. She could easily be a threat after the merge though."

"Let's see what JunJun said about her strategy."

**JunJun:** I'm going to be a strong competitor for my tribe and be a hard worker. I will have to make an alliance and I'm not afraid to step on some toes to get to the end of course.

"Now our next contestant is Kagura from Inuyasha."

"Kagura is an interesting character," said Tracey "She's had a rough time. I mean she is practically enslaved by her boss Naraku, so she is very happy to be on the show. The only problem she has is that she is she can be an absolute witch. I highly doubt she'll even get to the jury."

"Alright here is what Kagura said about her game plan."

**Kagura:** I'm here to play the game and have a good time away from Naraku. I will lie, I will say anything I need to to get farther in the game, and I will backstab anyone I need to so I can win.

"Our next contestant is another one of my favorites," said author999 "Kari from Digimon."

"Kari is one of the nicest people ever but in this game that could cost her the game," said Tracey "She is probably one of the best social players but she is also one of the weakest. If she can get into an alliance fast then she will be fine and on the jury."

"That's nice to hear now let's see what Kari thinks of her chances in the game."

**Kari:** I know I can do great in this game but I'm still worried. I think I just need to keep my head down and work hard and be nice.

"Aw, isn't she the sweetest." said author999. Tracey stares at him.

"Um…anyway, our next contestant is Li from Card Captor Sakura."

"Li is a tough competitor and is one smart guy," said Tracey "I definitely think he can go all the way in this game if he plays his cards right. His one flaw is that he can be very antisocial and that could be his down fall."

"Well, let's see what Li's strategy is."

**Li:** I have to keep my cool and keep my eyes on the prize. I will win this game if I do just that. I have no problem lying and backstabbing people, I mean that's the game.

"Our next contestant is Peruru from Sailor Moon."

"Peruru is another really nice person who will have trouble in the game. Wile he isn't the weakest male out there he is one of them and appears to be weak because he is a fairy."

"Fairy?"

"Yes with wings and everything. If he can become a hard worker around camp and do decent in the challenges than he'll probably make the merge."

"Here's what Peruru had to say about his strategy."

**Peruru:** I know I'm not the strongest person so my plan is to be a hard worker around camp and not do anything to make my tribe not like me. I think I could definitely be good at balancing challenges so if we have those, I think I'll be good.

"Alright, our next contestant is Ranpha from Galaxy Angels."

"Ranpha is one of the strongest girls this season but one of her greatest faults is that she can be quite vain and a little self-centered. If she can tune down her attitude, she'll be fine."

"Here is what Ranpha had to say about her chances of wining."

**Ranpha:** I've seen some of my competition and I think I'll be fine. I know I'm one of the strongest girls here if not one of the strongest people here. Also there are a lot of hot guys here, I think I'll have a lot of fun.

"Our next contestant is Rouge from Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Rouge is a girl that uses her looks to get ahead. She does have a hindrance if her tribe finds out that she is a jewel thief, that just screams lire. If she can keep that a secret she'll be fine because she is a strong competitor."

"Here is Rouge's strategy."

**Rouge:** In my job you learn how to get people to do what you want them to do. I'll definitely have an advantage in that department. My hardest time will be living out on that island, but I'll manage.

"Our next contestant is also our last female," said author999 "Songo from Inuyasha."

"Songo is probably one of one of the most well rounded people in the game. She has brains, brawns, and she is likable. Unless something major happens, she will make the merge and maybe even win."

"Here is what Songo had to say about her strategy."

**Sango:** I think I will help my tribe a lot in the challenges as well as at camp. I know I'm strong and I know I can get along with just about anyone. If I can get along with a perverted monk, I can get along with anyone.

"Next we have Sanji from One Piece."

"Sanji is one of the few people this season who will be able to really help his tribe survive. Not only is he a cook, he is out at sea most of the time and has the most experience in this type of situation. I have no doubt he will make the merge."

"Let's see what Sanji's strategy is."

**Sanji:** My plan is to be a provider and help my tribe as much as possible. I know I'll be an asset to my tribe so I doubt I'll be going anywhere.

"This next contestant is also our youngest, Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Tails is another very smart player who could be out early because he is weak. Tails does, however, have one advantage over the others, he knows how to build things very easily. If he can prove himself around camp he could just make it to the merge."

"This is what Tails had to say on his game."

**Tails:** I really want to do this so I can prove to my friends that I'm not just a sidekick for Sonic. I can help my tribe around camp and I'm pretty sure I can outwit my opponents. I just really want to make the jury, if I do I'll be very happy.

"Our final contestant is Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin."

"Yahiko is one of those types of people who can be very stubborn when push comes to shove and that could cause some conflict on his tribe. He does have his age on his side with the fact that he is so young he could possibly get away with it."

"Here is what Yahiko had to say about his strategy."

**Yahiko:** Oh, I'll definitely be in the top four. I'm a strong competitor and I know I can get in an alliance. Not only that, if I didn't make it to the finals, Kaoru would never let me live it down.

"Well that's our cast. Tracey we'll see you soon on episode one."

"Alright, I'll see everyone then."


	2. Let the mind games begin

"Let the mind games begin."

We see Tracey from Pokemon on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

"I'm here in the middle of the East China Sea in the Ryukyu Islands. Rich in history and scarred by war, it is here that sixteen castaways will be forced to work together or be voted off the island. Not only will they have to survive each other, they will have to survive the dangers of the sea. Sixteen people, thirty nine days, one survivor."

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

We see two outriggers each with eight people on them. The outriggers were headed towards the larger boat that Tracey was on as he narrates.

"These sixteen castaways have been divided into two tribes. The Okinawa Tribe who will always wear yellow consists of Gary, the fourteen year old Pokemon trainer from Pokemon, Inuyasha, the seventeen year old half demon from Inuyasha, Jessie, the twenty four year old Team Rocket member from Pokemon, Kari, the twelve year old DigiDestined from Digimon, Peruru, the eleven year old fairy from Sailor Moon, Rouge, the eighteen year old jewel thief from Sonic the Hedgehog, Sango, the demon slayer from Inuyasha, and Tails, the ten year old inventor from Sonic the Hedgehog. The Amami Tribe who will always wear blue consists of Amy, the fourteen year old student from Sailor Moon, Izzy, the fourteen year old computers expert from Digimon, JunJun, the sixteen year old acrobat from Sailor Moon, Kagura, the seventeen year old wind demon from Inuyasha, Li, the thirteen year old student from Card Captor Sakura, Ranpha, the eighteen year old Second Lieutenant from Galaxy Angel, Sanji, the nineteen year old ship's cook from One Piece, and Yahiko, the thirteen year old swordsman from Rurouni Kenshin."

The two outriggers had reached Tracey.

"Welcome everyone to the game of Survivor," said Tracey "As you can see, you have already been divided into two tribes. Here are your buffs and maps to your camps. I wish you all luck and I'll see you for your first immunity challenge."

Tracey handed Inuyasha eight yellow buffs and a map he then handed JunJun eight blue buffs and a map. The two tribes then went their separate ways.

Okinawa Tribe Day 1:

We see the Okinawa Tribe rowing. Tails and Peruru were struggling to keep up with Gary and Inuyasha. Kari was vomiting over the side of the outrigger as Sango and Rouge kept her from falling overboard. Jessie was in front with the map.

"Stroke, stroke, stroke," said Gary trying to get the tribe to row in unison.

"Come on Fairy boy," said Inuyasha to Peruru "Speed up."

Peruru blushed a little and tried to speed up.

_Peruru: To be named "Fairy boy" twenty minutes into the game is just bad. Now I have to work three times as hard so my tribe doesn't think I'm weak and I'm not ready to go._

In back, Sango and Rouge were making small talk while trying to keep Kari in the boat.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Rouge.

"I hunt demons." said Sango.

"Oh that's um…interesting?"

"What do you do?" asked Sango oblivious to Rouge's answer.

"Oh, I sell jewelry," said Rouge with a sweet smile.

_Rouge: There was no way I was going to tell my tribe that I'm a jewel thief, it sounds way to negative. Not only that, I don't think my tribe would trust me. I mean, would you trust a thief?_

Sango turned around to check on Kari.

"You okay Kari?"

Kari looked up. She was green in the face.

"Yes I'm fine I…" before she could finish, she turned around and vomited over the side.

"Watch where you aim that thing, you nearly got puke all over me!"

"I'm sorry Rouge," said Kari weakly. Up front, Jessie was trying to navigate.

"We need to go right…I think," said Jessie looking at the map.

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha "That doesn't seem right."

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you do it?" said an annoyed Jessie.

"I can do it," came Tails' voice. Jessie shoved the map to Tails who in turn gave Jessie his oar. Tails looked at the map for a moment until he saw a problem.

"Um…Jessie?"

"What?" asked Jessie still annoyed.

"You were um reading the map upside down."

Jessie's eyes widened and she turned her head in embarrassment.

_Jessie: Okay so I made a mistake oh well. The only problem is hey I could get voted out for that! If you can save yourself by throwing someone under the bus you'll do it. I know I would._

After Tails' correction to where they were headed, the tribe arrived at their beach quickly. After they had landed on their beach, they began to unpack.

"Oh wow," said Sango after finding the rice "We only have two bags of rice."

"Only two?" asked Rouge. After unpacking, the tribe split up to get some work done. Only one person was struggling.

"Wait for me guys," said Kari. She was still green in the face and was a little bit woozy. They waited until she was able to catch up.

_Kari: We were really lucky to have such strong people on our tribe. If we didn't have them I don't think we could have made it to our camp. Especially with me being sick and all._

Amami Tribe Day 1:

Things were not as good on the Amami Tribe; they were still at sea making little progress. This was because Amy and Ranpha were both vomiting over the side of the outrigger. Ranpha finished her third volley of throwing up when she finally began to row.

"I'm sorry guys," she said "I really don't know what is wrong with me."

"It's okay," said Li "Don't worry about it."

_Li: I'm fine with two people on the tribe being sick. It may weaken the team but it gets me through two tribal councils._

Up ahead, Yahiko was trying to make some small talk to pass the time.

"So um…what's your name again?"

"Kagura," said the wind demon "Now keep rowing, we can talk when we get to camp."

_Yahiko: Kagura reminds me of Kaoru a little bit. That's kind of good cause I like to prove to dog face that I can do anything. Before I left she told me to prove her wrong and I'm gonna do that._

Yahiko looked a little annoyed with Kagura but decided to not push his luck. Instead, he turned to JunJun.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm an acrobat," said JunJun.

"Wow," said Yahiko impressed "I bet that gets pretty scary."

"You get used to the heights," replied JunJun. Izzy was up front with the map but because of the slow pace, he joined the conversation.

"I don't think I could be an acrobat," said Izzy "I'd get too nervous."

"Guys I don't want to be rude, but I want to get to camp before it gets dark," came Li's voice from behind them. The group fell silent and went back to work. The rest of the trip was silent except the occasional sound of Amy or Ranpha vomiting over the side. They eventually got to their camp and started to unpack. After unpacking the tribe gathered to discuss what to do next.

"We need to start making a shelter," said Izzy.

"We also need to find the water and get something to eat," said JunJun.

"Why don't the guys work on the shelter and the girls get the food?" asked Yahiko only to get light tap to the back of the head from Kagura.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sanji. JunJun and Kagura looked at him confused.

_Kagura: Okay so the brat says the men do the shelter and the little women go find the food and somehow it actually happens? Yahiko's a kid so I don't blame him but for Sanji to just jump on it was shocking. I didn't want to do it but I really don't want to argue on first day. I will day two but not day one._

Okinawa Tribe Day 1:

The division of labor was much different on the Okinawa Tribe. Rouge and Tails were looking for water, Jessie and Kari were looking for food, and the rest were working on the shelter. Rouge and Tails were about half a mile away from camp when they found the well.

"We found it," said Tails happily.

"We sure did Foxy," said Rouge as she ruffled Tail's head "Now let's bring some back."

She and a somewhat disgruntled Tails lifted the lid off the well, looked down, and jumped back in shock.

"That's disgusting," said Rouge.

"Yea, that definitely needs to be boiled," said Tails.

_Tails: It's nice to have someone you know will help you in the game. Rouge and I already know each other and we get along fine so I at least have one person who will vote with me._

Elsewhere, Jessie and Kari were looking for something to eat.

"Aha," said Jessie as she picked up a pineapple "I found some food kid!"

Kari ran up and helped her.

_Kari: At first I thought that Jessie would be bossy and mean but she really isn't. Sometimes it's nice to be wrong about someone._

Back at camp, Gary had taken charge of building the shelter much to the annoyance of Inuyasha. Gary had also decided to pick on a particular member of the tribe.

_Gary: I figure if I point out my tribe mate's weaknesses then they'll get voted off before I do._

"Come on Fairy boy," said Gary "Just pick up the log!"

Peruru was trying to move a log much too large for him to pick up and, of course, he wasn't able to even budge it.

_Inuyasha: The way Gary was picking on Fairy boy was just annoying. I mean it's not his fault he's so weak._

An annoyed Inuyasha picked up the log.

"I got it Fairy boy."

"Thank you Inuyasha," said an out of breath Peruru. He walked over to help Sango collect palms to make the roof.

_Peruru: We have a lot of strong people on the tribe then there's me, Fairy boy. I told myself I wouldn't be the first person voted out but I don't know what to do to keep myself safe._

Amami Tribe Day 1:

Li and Izzy were discussing the division of labor on the tribe while they were looking for water.

"If this keeps up the tribe could be split in two," said Izzy.

"Yea, JunJun looked pretty angry," said Li "You think she would try to get the girls into an alliance?"

"If she did Kagura would probably join," replied Izzy.

_Li: Izzy and I get along fine and I wouldn't mind being in an alliance with him but you never know what someone else's motives are. Let the mind games begin._

Elsewhere, the female members of the tribe were venting their frustration.

"How on earth did this happen?" asked JunJun.

"Good question," said Kagura trying to find food.

_JunJun: I can understand not wanting Amy or Ranpha working on the shelter cause their sick but come one, me and Kagura could make that shelter easy_.

"I say we stick together," said JunJun.

"You mean like an alliance?" asked Amy still looking for food with Kagura.

"Yea an all girls alliance," said JunJun "I say the first time we go to tribal council we vote out Sanji."

They all agreed except for Ranpha who was too busy throwing up to say much of anything. Back at camp, Yahiko and Sanji were making the shelter. At the moment the two were working on a floor.

"I thought building a floor would be harder than this," said Yahiko. Sanji nodded in agreement.

"You don't think it was a mistake for me to agree with you?" asked Sanji. Yahiko looked at him confused.

"You know the part about the girls looking for food and the guys doing this?"

"Oh," said Yahiko in realization "No I really don't think it matters."

Sanji nodded but still looked worried.

_Sanji: It was so stupid I just know it'll come back to bite me in the ass. I just agreed to the first thing I heard because I wanted to get started._

Night 1:

Later that night, the Amami Tribe was settling in. Unfortunately, the shelter was not large enough for everyone.

_Ranpha: When we got back and I found out there wasn't enough room for everyone I worked it. I flirted with Sanji like there was no tomorrow. All men want to save a damsel in distress and that's what I was hoping for._

"Thanks for letting me stay in the shelter Sanji," said Ranpha lying next to Sanji.

"No problem," said Sanji blushing a little. Kagura and Yahiko rolled their eyes and JunJun looked annoyed. Outside of the shelter, Amy, Izzy, and Li were talking strategy.

"So I was thinking that we should probably stick together," said Li.

"I'm fine with that," said Izzy "What about you Amy?"

"I don't see why not," said Amy

_Amy: Li spent the entire night trying to get Izzy and me into an alliance. If it weren't for the fact I was so sick I probably wouldn't have even thought about it. I'm more focused on winning the first immunity challenge because I know if we lose I'll be on the chopping block._

Okinawa Tribe Day 2:

The Okinawa Tribe was up and about doing chores such as collecting wood, looking for food, and trying to make a fire. Out in the forest, Rouge and Jessie were gathering wood for the shelter.

"This place is just horrible," said Rouge "I got like no sleep last night."

"I know," said Jessie trying to gather wood.

_Jessie: All Rouge has been doing today is complaining. I didn't sleep great either but I'm not complaining because hey you could get voted off for too much bitching. I don't want to get voted off so I'm trying to tone it down. I want that money!_

Kari walked up to Jessie and Rouge holding a half of a pineapple.

"Hey girls, I just wanted to see if you two were hungry," said Kari.

"Finally something to eat," said Rouge who took the pineapple and began to eat. Kari looked at Rouge annoyed.

"That was meant for both of you," she said.

"Forget it kid," said Jessie walking back to camp with an armful of wood. Kari nodded slowly and followed Jessie. Back at camp Peruru, Inuyasha, and Gary were trying to make a fire. Actually, Gary and Inuyasha were arguing while Peruru tried to make a fire.

"I'm telling you we need to rub sticks together!" shouted Gary to Peruru.

"Just bang two rocks together Fairy boy," said Inuyasha. Peruru looked up at the two confused.

_Peruru: All Inuyasha and Gary have been doing is arguing and arguing and arguing. My plan was to just be nice and make relationships with everyone. But it's hard now because you feel like you have to choose a side and I really don't want to make any waves and make myself an even bigger target._

Peruru was saved when Songo returned to camp with tree mail.

"It's an immunity and a reward challenge guys," said Songo "And it sounds physical."

"Good," said Inuyasha simply still glaring at Gary who glared right back.

_Inuyasha: Gary better hope we win because we need fire and there is no way his idea will work. Without fire we can't eat, we can't boil water, and we will all die. I do not want to die on some crummy reality show so we better damn well win this challenge._

Immunity Challenge Day 2:

The two tribes walked in and stood on their mats in front of Tracey. They were on a beach with two long pieces of rope attached to a harness above the ocean. The tribes walked up to Tracey who was standing next to a covered table.

"This is going to be a fun challenge," said Tracey "Let me explain. Each tribe will choose someone to be harnessed up there while your tribe mates hold you up. Every ten minutes someone will let go of the rope making it harder for the others to keep the person in the harness. The first team whose person falls into the water will go to tribal council and will vote out the first person off the island. Now, you're also playing for a reward. Want to know what it is?"

"Duh," said Kagura.

"If you win you get fire in the form of flint," said Tracey holding up the flint "But this is what you're really playing for."

Tracey uncovered the table to revel a jade dragon.

"This is the immunity idol and if you have this you are safe from being voted out," said Tracey "I'll give you a few moments to strategize."

After a few moments, the tribes had come to a decision. Tails would be in the harness for the Okinawa Tribe and Kagura would be in the harness for the Amami Tribe. The lineup for the Okinawa Tribe was Kari first followed by Peruru, Rouge, Gary, Jessie, Sango, and Inuyasha last. The lineup for the Amami Tribe was Izzy first, followed by Yahiko, Li, Ranpha, Amy, JunJun, and Sanji last.

"For immunity and flint survivors ready go!"

The tribes immediately pulled back on the rope to keep Kagura and Tails above the water. At the five minuet mark, Kari began to struggle.

"My hands are burning guys," she said.

"Don't let go Kari," said Sango "You can do it."

Kari looked behind her giving her tribe a sorry look. Peruru quickly wrapped the rope around his hands before Kari let go.

"Kari lets go after only six minutes," said Tracey as Kari walked over to the mat.

"I'm sorry guys," she said looking at her tribe sadly. Four more minutes passed and Izzy let go of the rope. The next ten minutes passed uneventfully and Peruru and Yahiko let go.

"Man this sucks so much," said Rouge to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it," said Kagura sarcastically. Rouge looked up at Kagura annoyed.

"Ignore her Rouge!" shouted Tails "Let it go and focus!"

Rouge didn't need to focus much longer once they thirty minuet mark and she and Li let go of the ropes. At the thirty three minuet mark, one more person started to struggle.

"Yahiko barley hanging on to the rope" said Tracey.

"My hands are on fire," hissed Amy in pain "It feels like the skin is coming off."

"Don't you dare let go of that rope!" shouted Kagura.

"Man how much do you weigh Kagura?" asked Rouge. Before Kagura could say anything, Amy lost her grip and almost knocked over Ranpha.

"Amy's out of the challenge," said Tracey as Amy slowly walked over to her mat "Ranpha, you can stay in when we reach the forty minuet mark."

Ranpha nodded. Soon Gary was allowed to let go. The next ten minutes passed quickly and Ranpha and Jessie let go.

"Down to two," said Tracey "Kagura, Tails how are you doing up there?"

"My legs are going numb, but I'll be fine," said Tails.

"As long as we win I don't care," said Kagura

The next ten minutes passed quickly again leaving Inuyasha and Sanji to fight it out.

"Now it's down to whoever can outlast the other," said Tracey.

"You can do it Inuyasha!" cheered Kari.

"Go Sanji!" shouted Ranpha.

After twenty more minutes passed, Sanji began to struggle.

"Sanji I swear if you drop my I'll vote your ass out of here so fast your head will spin!" shouted Kagura. Sanji looked over at Inuyasha who had not budged since the challenge started.

"You're a beast," said Sanji. A loud splash was heard as Kagura fell into the water.

"Okinawa wins immunity and reward!"

The tribe cheered as Inuyasha, Gary, and Songo let go of the rope sending Jessie forward and Tails into the ocean. Kari was hugging Peruru while jumping up and down and Rouge went over to get Tails. The Amami tribe looked disheveled and disheartened as they looked on at the Okinawa Tribe's celebration.

"Okinawa Tribe, here's the flint and here is immunity," said Tracey throwing the flint to Jessie and handing the immunity idol to Tails "Amami Tribe I'll see you at Tribal Council tomorrow night where one of you will be the first person voted out."

The two tribes nodded and went their separate ways.

Amami Tribe Day 2:

The Amami Tribe walked in.

"That was awful," said Sanji.

"I know Sanji," said Ranpha walking next to him.

_Ranpha: So we lost the first challenge because of Amy. I know the girls made a pact and everything but I never actually said I would do anything. I can get these guys to do anything I want and if I want Amy gone, she'll be gone._

Li and Izzy were walking in the back of the group.

"So what should we do now?" asked Izzy.

"We see what happens," replied Li.

_Li: Amy is definitely on the chopping block but I think I can get her to vote with me so I want her around. I know that JunJun wants to get rid of Sanji but we definitely need him for the challenges. Right now I actually don't know what to do._

When the tribe reached camp, they split up to look for food or try to start a fire. JunJun, Amy, and Kagura made sure to meet up with each other in the forest.

"Where's Ranpha?" asked JunJun.

"She's being a slut," said Kagura. Amy looked at her shocked.

"Well she is," said Kagura "And she hasn't done anything around camp."

"Well she has been sick," said JunJun as Kagura rolled her eyes.

_Kagura: I'm so ready to vote for Ranpha out of here. She hasn't done anything around camp because she's been "sick". We all saw that she was just fine during the challenge and the moment we got back to camp she went right over to Sanji and started playing the victim. If she keeps this up I'll want to vote her out._

Okinawa Tribe Day 2:

_Peruru: So we get back to camp and we're all just so happy we won the challenge, especially Kari because she knew she would have been gone, but of course Inuyasha and Gary have to fight over the flint. With all this fighting I really don't know how Gary or Inuyasha think they'll stay because I know a lot of people don't like it._

"Give me the flint!" yelled Inuyasha trying to take the flint from Gary.

"Get off of me!" shouted Gary.

"Um guys?" came Peruru's voice.

"You stay out of this!" they shouted at him. Peruru nodded and quickly stepped back. Inuyasha and Gary continued to argue until Sango had enough.

"Would you two stop shouting!" she said. The two looked at her in shock.

"Now," Sango continued "Does anyone know how to use flint?"

Tails raised his hand.

"Alright then you can do it," said Sango taking the flint from Inuyasha and handing it to Tails.

_Jessie: I don't know why Sango stopped them. I would've let those two idiots argue and fight so they'll target each other. I would much rather vote one of them out and save my own butt._

After some effort, Tails was able to start a fire and the tribe began to make their first pot of rice.

"Isn't this much better then fighting Inuyasha," said Kari. Inuyasha mumbled his agreement as he ate his rice.

"I swear one of these days you're going to choke," said Sango to Inuyasha who was oblivious to what she was saying.

Amami Tribe Day 3:

Ranpha and Sanji were sitting inside the shelter.

"I'm so worried Sanji," said Ranpha "I'm scared I'll be voted out."

"Why?" asked Sanji.

"You know, I've been sick," said Ranpha putting her head on Sanji's shoulder.

_Ranpha: Men are so easy to use. When I got sick I was worried but then I just worked with it. Now that I have Sanji around my finger I know for a fact I'm going to win this easily._

"I'm not going to vote for you, Yahiko won't vote for you, and I can get Izzy and Li to vote with me and whoever you want gone we'll vote for them."

"Oh thank you so much Sanji," said Ranpha hugging him "Let's vote for Amy."

Unbeknownst to Ranpha and Sanji, Li had been standing behind the shelter and had heard everything. He quickly and quietly went to go find Izzy.

_Li: This is perfect; I found a way to keep Amy and Sanji. Ranpha has been on my radar ever since she got sick. Now I find out she's a serious player in this game. I would rather vote out a threat and keep people who I know will vote with me._

Li found Izzy looking for food with Kagura.

"Izzy we have to vote out Ran…," Li stopped when he saw Kagura. She looked at him arching her eyebrow.

"You want to vote out Ranpha?" asked Kagura.

"Yea," said Li quickly "She's been sick and she's trying to get the men to vote with her to get rid of Amy."

Kagura looked at him blankly for a few moments.

"I knew she would do something stupid like this," said an annoyed Kagura.

_Li: Like a goddess from heaven, Kagura was there to hear the news. She said she was going to talk to Amy and JunJun. If all goes to plan Ranpha will be going tonight._

Kagura found JunJun and Amy on the beach discussing who they would be voting for.

"We made a deal, we have to vote for Sanji," said JunJun to a nervous Amy.

_Amy: I'm really nervous tonight. JunJun keeps saying we made a deal we made a deal but Ranpha never actually said she would keep that deal. She could easily turn around and vote me out._

Kagura walked up to the two.

"Guess what I just heard," said Kagura annoyed.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Ranpha is trying to get you voted out."

"Who on earth told you that?" asked JunJun.

"Li did," said Kagura. JunJun laughed.

"He must be lying to you," said JunJun "You know, so he can save Sanji."

Kagura just looked at JunJun dumbfounded.

"And I thought I could hold a grudge," said Kagura.

"Oh she can hold one for a long time," said Amy "Trust me."

"Amy I like you, big shock I know," said Kagura "And I think this is the only way to save you. Do you really think the boys will keep you over Sanji if they had to?"

Amy nodded slowly then turned to JunJun.

"I'm voting for Sanji and that's that. Kagura you can vote for Ranpha that's fine but you'll have Amy's blood on your hands not me," said JunJun before she got up and walked away. Kagura turned to Amy.

"You need to trust me Amy," she said "You're one of the few sane people on this island and you're one of the few I actually like."

"I'll take that as a complement," said Amy still looking unsure as to what to do.

_Amy: The fact that Kagura was so willing to get rid of Ranpha makes me worried. If she can turn on Ranpha she can turn on me but at the same time Ranpha's been so close to Sanji that she could be voting for me tonight. I think I have to just go with my gut tonight._

_Ranpha: I can't wait for tribal council tonight. Amy is going home, I'm staying, and it's just going to be a fun tribal._

Tribal Council Night 3:

The Amami tribe walked into tribal council. Tribal council was designed as a miniature pagoda with Buddhist décor. The tribe walked in and sat down with Li, Izzy, JunJun, and Kagura in the front row and Yahiko, Ranpha, Sanji, and Amy in the back row.

"Behind each of you is a torch please dip your torch into the flame," said Tracey "In this game fire represents your life, when your fire goes out so are you."

They did as they were told and sat back down.

"Welcome to Tribal Council someplace where I'm sure you didn't want to be," said Tracey "So who does it feel to be here right now?"

"It sucks so much," said Sanji "I really didn't expect to be here tonight. I don't think anyone did."

The others nodded their agreement.

"One thing that surprised me was during the challenge," said Tracey "That was a really physical challenge so I was confused why Amy and Ranpha were chosen to hold on to that rope for so long. Amy why was that?"

"I was surprised by it too. Ranpha and I were sick for a long time but Izzy came up with the idea."

"It was?" asked Tracey to Izzy.

"Yes, the idea was to take as much stress off of Sanji and JunJun," said Izzy "So we spread out the tribe so we had some of our stronger tribe mates take more of the brunt earlier. Looking back it wasn't a good idea."

"Okay then, let's move on to camp life. Li how is camp life?" asked Tracey.

"It's pretty good," said Li "I mean Ranpha hasn't been doing much at all except stay in the shelter but she's been sick."

Ranpha looked at him confused.

"But hasn't Amy been sick too?" asked Tracey.

"Yea but she has been doing work around camp," said Li. Kagura chuckled a little.

"What's so funny Kagura?" asked Tracey.

"Oh it's just that no one has been willing to say Ranpha really hasn't done anything," said Kagura ignoring Ranpha's look of nervousness.

"Will that affect the way you vote?" asked Tracey

"Personal feelings will always play some part in it," said Kagura "But there are always more important things."

"What about you JunJun?"

"There is one person I'm voting for and nothing is going to change my mind," she said defiantly. Ranpha smiled slyly while Li and Izzy looked nervous.

"Ranpha, what are you basing this vote on tonight?"

"Well I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it," she said.

"With that let's start the vote," said Tracey "Li you're up first."

Li got up and walked over to the voting booth and voted for Ranpha.  
"Ranpha, you played way to hard way to fast and I need you to go so I can win."  
Li put his vote into a green urn. Izzy was next to vote followed by Sanji then JunJun who voted for Sanji.  
"You did something really stupid so this shouldn't come as a shock."  
JunJun put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Kagura was next and she voted for Ranpha.  
"You play a good game but I have no patience for people who use there bodies to get ahead; that's my job."  
She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Yahiko was next followed by Ranpha who voted for Amy.  
"Amy you're a sweet girl but you have to go so I can stay, I hope you'll understand."  
She put her vote into the urn and walked back. Amy was the final person to vote. We do not see her vote.  
"I still don't know if this is the right decision but I hope I made the right one."  
She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat.  
"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey. The screen pans over a nervous looking Amy, a confident looking Ranpha, and a stone faced Li. Tracey walks back with the urn.  
"Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Amy."  
Amy nodded.  
"Next vote, Sanji. That's one vote Sanji one vote Amy."  
Sanji looked around confused but no one returned his look.  
"Third vote, Amy. Next vote, Ranpha."  
Ranpha looked up in shock.  
"Next vote, Ranpha. That's two votes each for Amy and Ranpha and one vote Sanji."  
Yahiko looked over at Ranpha confused. She returned his look.  
"Next vote, Amy. Next vote Ranpha. We're tied three votes Ranpha, three votes Amy, one vote Sanji, one vote left."  
Sanji looked over to Izzy and Li but they did not return his look. Ranpha grasped Sanji's hand and Amy clasped her hands and looked at Tracey in fright.  
"First person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands, Ranpha. Ranpha you have to bring me your torch."  
Amy breathed a sigh of relief as Ranpha got up and got her torch. She walked up to Tracey.  
"Ranpha, the tribe has spoken," said Tracey as he snuffed Ranpha's torch. She nodded and walked out of tribal council.  
"There was a lot of talk about personal feelings tonight and after this vote I hope you were able to resolve your problems. Goodnight and I'll see you all tomorrow."  
The tribe got up grabbed their torches and walked out of tribal council.

Final Words:

_Ranpha: I'm pretty shocked to be voted out but I should have seen this coming. I played the game hard and I think people found it intimidating. I hope my tribe wins, especially Yahiko and Sanji, and now I'm going to go work on my tan._

Next time on survivor…

After the vote, one member of the Amami Tribe feels they are the next to go.

An unlikely provider emerges on the Okinawa Tribe.

And two tribe mates make a deal that could affect the entire game.


	3. An alliance of convenience

"An alliance of convenience."

Previously on Survivor, both tribes had a rough start when Amy, Ranpha, and Kari became sick. On Amami, the tribe was split after the labor was divided by gender. At the challenge Kari almost cost her tribe immunity but when Amy lost her grip, she sent her tribe to tribal council. The women of Amami were all set to vote out Sanji until Ranpha decided to switch the vote to Amy. In the end Ranpha was voted out after being caught by Li who wanted to keep Sanji for his strength and Amy for her vote. Fifteen are left who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Amami Tribe Night 3:

It was raining as the Amami Tribe shuffled into camp. All hope of starting a fire from their torches had gone due to the rain. Yahiko and Sanji were in a state of shock as they arrived at camp, they were followed silently by Li and Izzy who were trying to avoid eye contact with the two in front of them, and the girls brought up the rear.

"I owe you an apology Kagura," said JunJun.

"Damn straight," said Kagura smile happily.

"Don't you owe someone else an apology?" asked Amy. JunJun just looked at her confused.

"Who?" asked JunJun.

Kagura rolled her eyes and Amy sighed exasperatedly. The men remained silent while JunJun, Amy, and Kagura talked. Yahiko looked very annoyed and refused to talk to anyone the rest of the night.

_Yahiko: I have no idea what on earth just happened tonight. Amy was suppose to be the one voted out not Ranpha. I have some questions for Li and Izzy._

Okinawa Tribe Day 4:

The rain had stopped in the middle of the night and all that remained was a light misting. Sango was the first person up. She was on the beach admiring the ocean.

_Sango: I'm surprised just how hard it is here. I mean me and Inuyasha do a lot of camping but usually we have you know, food. At least we have such beautiful scenery._

Peruru was the next person up and he walked up to Songo.

"Good morning Sango," he said.

"Good morning Fairy boy," said Sango smiling at him "Is anyone else up yet?"

"I don't think so." He said "I'm going to go get some wood though, do you want to help me?"

Sango nodded as the two walked back to camp. When they got back, they saw Inuyasha up and looking bored.

"What are you two up to?" asked Inuyasha.

"We're going to get some firewood," said Sango.

"I'll come with," said Inuyasha getting up and following Sango and Peruru.

_Sango: The two people I trust the most are Inuyasha, of course, and Peruru. Yea Inuyasha's rough around the edges but if he trusts you he'll stick with you forever. Peruru reminds me a lot of my little brother. I lost my brother to a demon so…I just…I don't want that to happen again. I want to protect Peruru no; I will protect Peruru in this game._

Amami Tribe Day 4:

The Amami Tribe was up and doing the needed work around camp. Kagura and Yahiko were looking for food, Izzy and Amy were trying to make a fire, and JunJun, Li, and Sanji were working on the shelter.

_Yahiko: I wanted to talk to Li or Izzy about what happened at Tribal Council but I got stuck with Kagura. I guess she's just as good to get information out of._

Kagura and Yahiko were working in silence for twenty minuets until Yahiko finally decided to ask her the inevitable question.

"Kagura," said Yahiko "Why was Ranpha voted out last night?"

Kagura stopped and looked at Yahiko.

_Kagura: I really didn't want to tell Yahiko about why I really wanted Ranpha gone but coming in to this game I told myself that I wasn't going to bullshit my way though it. I'll tell people what I think about them and I don't care if it gets me in trouble. I want them to know where I stand._

"Honestly kid, I didn't trust her and I didn't like that she was doing absolutely nothing around camp," said Kagura "Plus I liked Amy way more then Ranpha." Yahiko looked taken aback by Kagura's straightforwardness. He just stood there for a little bit then went back to work in silence. Back at camp, Amy and Izzy were having no luck at all with fire. Izzy was trying to start a fire with Amy's glasses.

"I don't think it will work today," said Amy "It's too cloudy."

"I think you're right," said Izzy handing Amy her glasses back "I didn't know you needed glassed."

"These are reading glasses but I figured they could come in handy out here," said Amy smiling at Izzy. Izzy blushed a little and looked in another direction.

_Amy: Izzy is a sweet guy and it's nice to talk to him. We really haven't eaten anything in the past couple of days so we're all hungry but I find talking to people really takes your mind off of the hunger that's one of the reasons I'm with Izzy so much._

JunJun walked up to the two to check on the fire or in this case the lack of fire.

"So," said JunJun "No luck with the fire?"

Amy shook her head.

"What about the shelter?" asked Izzy still blushing slightly.

"Well we need to some more work but hopefully you two won't be sleeping outside tonight," she said.

"Guys, Kagura and Yahiko are back," said Li walking up to them.

"Good, do they have any food?" asked Amy.

"I don't know," said Li "I just saw them walk into camp."

The four walked back to camp to find Kagura and Yahiko with a bunch of very small bananas.

"There's enough for everybody," said Yahiko handing everyone a banana. Izzy tentatively took a bite out of his and grimaced.

"Well, it's better then noting," he said taking another bite from the banana.

_Li: Those bananas were disgusting but they were something to eat. I just hope the other tribe is having just as hard of time as we are._

Okinawa Tribe Day 4:

Peruru, Tails, and Kari were in the forest looking for food to bring back to camp. Peruru and Tails were in the air looking for bananas while Kari was on the ground looking for pineapples.

"You guys find anything?" asked Kari.

"I did," said Tails coming from behind a tree with some bananas.

_Kari: Peruru and Tails are definitely my best friends out here. I know that we're targets to get voted out especially me and Peruru. Well as long as we stick together I think we can make it._

Tails landed next to Kari and gave her the bananas.

"What about you Peruru?" asked Tails.

"One minuet guys," called Peruru from behind a tree. When Peruru came out from behind the tree he was holding an even larger bunch of bananas.

"Good job Fairy boy," said Kari hugging him. Peruru blushed a little and dropped the bananas as Tails laughed softly.

_Peruru: Tails is the only one on the tribe who doesn't call me Fairy Boy. I think that's because Rouge calls him Foxy. I really don't know why Kari calls me Fairy Boy but I've come to except my nickname. It's kind of hard not to when everyone calls you it._

Back at camp, Gary and Inuyasha were sitting next to the fire in silence. Sango had left to go find more firewood and Rouge and Jessie were relaxing on the beach. Gary and Inuyasha were looking at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

_Gary: Out of everyone here, Inuyasha is my biggest threat. Rouge is just a winy bitch, Jessie's just a dumb Rocket, Tails and Kari are useless, Songo isn't smart enough to beat me, and Fairy Boy is well Fairy Boy. I'm not stupid enough to target Inuyasha now but I will use him to get me ahead._

"Inuyasha, can we talk?" asked Gary.

"I don't see why not," said a bored Inuyasha.

"Now, I know you don't like me and I know I don't like you," said Gary "But I think we can agree that the tribe needs both of us to win these challenges."

Inuyasha nodded slowly in agreement.

"I say we don't vote for each other until the merge. That way we both don't have to worry about the vote and we can keep the tribe strong. Agreed?"

Inuyasha looked at Gary for a moment then shook his hand.

"Fine, let's do it," said Inuyasha. Gary smiled slyly after Inuyasha turned around to greet Sango.

"I've got tree mail guys," she said "Where's everybody else?"

Before she got an answer, Kari, Tails, and Peruru came back with food.

"Do I see food up there?" asked Rouge coming up to camp with Jessie. Rouge grabbed a banana and quickly ate it. Jessie and Kari looked at her annoyed.

_Inuyasha: We've got our first reward challenge today and we need to win so we can keep the other team down. As long as we win today, we can win every challenge._

Reward Challenge Day 4:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey. The Okinawa Tribe walked in, Gary in front and Inuyasha in back holding the tribe flag. Kari smiled and waved at Tracey. The Amami Tribe walked in, JunJun in front and Sanji in back holding the tribe flag.

"Okinawa getting your first look at the new Amami Tribe, Ranpha voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Quite a few people on the Okinawa Tribe looked confused by this but said nothing.

"Are you ready for your fist Reward Challenge?"

There was a resounding yes from the tribes.

"Four of you will have to gather six bags of puzzle pieces on the beach or out in the ocean. Once the bags have been collected, the tree remaining tribe members will have to put the puzzle together. The first tribe to assemble their puzzle wins reward and sends someone to Exile Island. Do you want to know what your reward is?"

"Yes please," said Kari.

"Your reward will be fishing gear and for Amami you can win flint. Okinawa since you have one extra member you have to sit someone out. Remember, the same person cannot sit out for back to back challenges."

"Kari's sitting out," called Inuyasha before Tracey could finish. Jessie looked taken aback by the abruptness of the decision as did most of the tribe.

"Alright, I'll give the rest of you a moment to strategize," said Tracey. A few minuets later, the tribes had made their decisions.

"Running for Amami, JunJun, Kagura, Li, and Sanji. Running for Okinawa, Gary, Inuyasha, Rouge, and Sango. Survivors ready, go!"

Sanji and Inuyasha were the first two runners. Both were heading to the ocean. Inuyasha got to the water faster but Sanji was the better swimmer. Sanji was halfway back with his bag as Inuyasha was getting out of the water. Sanji had gotten back and JunJun sprinted down the beach to the water. Inuyasha got back and Gary ran down the beach for the puzzle pieces in the sand. By the time JunJun got out of the water, Gary had gotten his bag back and Sango was on the course heading to the water. JunJun was able to get to her mat faster then Sango could get to the water and Kagura was on the course headed for the sand.

"Oh come on Kagura," called Rouge "I thought you were stronger then that."

Kagura looked over at Rouge angrily and changed direction to the ocean.

"What is she doing?" asked JunJun who watched Kagura run into the ocean heading to the bag furthest away from the beach. Sango was halfway up the beach with her bag as Kagura entered the water. When she got back to the mat, everyone was too busy laughing at Kagura to notice she had returned.

"Rouge, go," said Sango. Rouge didn't hear her because she was laughing so hard.

"Rouge you have to go!" called Kari. Rouge still hadn't heard her but Gary did. He ran out to the ocean. Kagura had made it out of the water just as Gary got in. Kagura made it back to her mat as Gary was getting out of the water leaving three bags of puzzle pieces on the beach for Amami and two bags of puzzle pieces in the sand for Okinawa. Li ran out to the beach and began to dig for his puzzle pieces. Gary made it back to the mat and Rouge began to glide down the beach.

"Rouge, you can't do that," said Tracey "Go back to your mat and run."

Kagura gave out a loud laugh as Rouge ran back to her mat. Li made it to his mat and Sanji was once again on the course. He made quick work of digging and was running back as Rouge got to the beach. Thankfully for Rouge, she digs even faster then Sanji and was running back as JunJun was running down the beach. Rouge made it back and Inuyasha ran off but JunJun was already back.

"Amami start making your puzzle," said Tracey. Izzy, Amy, and Yahiko quickly opened their bags and began to put together their puzzle. Yahiko opened his too quickly and tried to gather his pieces. Inuyasha had made it back by this time.

"Okinawa you're still in this start making your puzzle."

Jessie, Tails, and Peruru dumped their puzzle pieces more gently than the Amami Tribe. Amy and Izzy were making quick work of the puzzle unlike their other tribe member.

"Why won't these two fit," complained Yahiko trying to put two pieces together. Izzy looked over and flipped the two pieces which then fit together perfectly.

"Jessie, take this piece," said Tails handing her a puzzle piece.

"I think we're almost done with the boarder," said Peruru.

"Amami has a slight edge but Okinawa's catching up," said Tracey.

"Wait, something's not right," said Amy "We're missing some pieces."

Yahiko looked up and sure enough, they were missing two middle pieces. The three began to look around for their puzzle pieces.

"Found it," said Yahiko.

"Done!" shouted Jessie. Tracey went over to the Okinawa Tribe and looked at their puzzle.

"Okinawa wins reward!"

Jessie cheered as Peruru and Tails hugged her and began to jumping up and down. Kari cheered and ran over to her tribe as Tracey handed Inuyasha a Hawaiian sling and some fishing hooks and fishing line.

"Okay Okinawa choose someone from the Amami Tribe to send to Exile Island. They will return for the Immunity Challenge."

The Amami Tribe looked on as the Okinawa Tribe huddled together to decide who to send to Exile Island.

"We're going to pick Yahiko," said Kari. Yahiko looked surprised by this but said nothing.

"Yahiko stay here everyone else, I'll see you all at the next challenge," said Tracey. The two tribes left the beach and Yahiko stayed behind. One the two tribes had gone, Tracey turned to Yahiko.

"Yahiko a boat is coming to take you to Exile Island," said Tracey pointing to a boat in the distance. Yahiko nodded and got onto the boat when it arrived.

Amami Tribe Day 4:

The Amami Tribe, minus Yahiko, walked into camp dejectedly. Kagura looked the most upset.

_Li: Kagura was really upset after the challenge today and I don't blame her. Her anger at Rouge almost cost us the challenge and yet somehow she did a 'good' job. Yahiko was the one that really cost us the challenge which sucks because I want Kagura gone next._

The tribe was sitting around looking depressed. Izzy brought the tribe the small bananas they had found earlier.

"Thanks Izzy," said Amy.

_Amy: You know, we haven't eaten anything in days and now we just lost two challenges in a row. We need a moral boost or something so we can start to win these challenges._

"Guys can I say something?" asked Amy. There was a mumbled yes from the group.

"We need to start working together otherwise we will never win any of these challenges. We need to stop our infighting and work together."

"She's right," said Izzy "We can't just mope around and be melancholy. We should get to work and try to get a fire going. That way we will have the same advantage the other tribe has."

The rest of the tribe starred at them for a few moments then agreed.

_Kagura: I think the tribe needed Amy and Izzy's little pep talk even though I don't think everyone on the tribe understands what melancholy means. I was angry that my feeling got the better of me during the challenge but sometimes it's just hard to separate your emotions in this game._

Okinawa Tribe Day 4:

The Okinawa Tribe entered camp cheering, Inuyasha and Gary put down the newly acquired fishing gear.

"Great job everyone," said Kari.

"Well of course we did a good job," said Rouge "What did you expect."

_Jessie: I'm very happy we won the challenge but man I am pissed at Inuyasha for what he did. He should have you know at least talked to us before he decided to sit someone out by himself. That stupid idiot._

"I say me and Gary go try to get some fish," said Inuyasha.

"For one I agree with you," said Gary. The two began to walk back to the outrigger until Peruru ran up to them.

"Wait guys," said Peruru "Can I come with?"

"Sure Fairy Boy," said Inuyasha.

"Yea, just don't get in our way," said Gary. Peruru nodded and followed them.

_Gary: I really didn't care that Fairy Boy wanted to come with because there was no chance he could catch anything. The less he provides the easier it is to get rid of him._

Back on the beach, Jessie and Rouge were discussing the events of the challenge.

"I just don't understand why he did that," said Jessie.

"Cause he's a moron," said Rouge "Besides who should have sat out?"

"Fairy Boy," said Jessie simply "That way we could sit Kari out at the immunity challenge."

_Rouge: Jessie was really pissed at Inuyasha for not consulting the tribe about who we should've sit out and I don't blame her. I just don't want her to get voted out because she is one of the stronger people on the tribe, shockingly enough, not to mention I think I can probably beat her at the end._

Out at sea, Inuyasha and Gary were arguing over who should use the Hawaiian Sling. Peruru on the other hand was simply using a hook attached to fishing line.

_Peruru: Gary and Inuyasha are always arguing but I've learned to just ignore it. But I know that Jessie, Songo, and Tails are really getting tiered of it._

Peruru felt a small tug on the line and when he brought the hook up he found he had caught a small fish.

"Hey guys I caught one!" said an excited Peruru. The other two had not heard him continuing to argue. Peruru sighed and put this fish in a small pot they had brought with them. At the end of the day, Gary and Inuyasha had not gone into the water but Peruru had caught eight small fish.

"You caught all of these?" asked Inuyasha looking at all the fish. Peruru smiled and nodded. Gary forced a smile and looked at the fish Peruru had caught.

_Gary: Now that Fairy Boy caught fish he is a huge threat to me. I want him to do awful in the challenge so I can vote his butt out of here as soon as possible. Then it's smooth sailing to the merge then the final two._

When they returned, Sango greeted them.

"So boys what did you bring me?"

"I caught eight fish!" exclaimed Peruru. Sango looked at him dumbfounded.

_Sango: Me, Kari, and Tails were looking for food while the boys were out fishing. We didn't think they would actually catch anything the first time. We were proven wrong and I'm glad we were._

Kari and Tails walked up to Sango.

"What's going on?" asked Tails.

"Peruru caught eight fish," said Sango in shock.

"How many fish did he catch?" asked Kari I shock.

_Tails: It's great that Peruru caught those fish but now it puts an even bigger target on me and Kari and that just sucks._

Exile Island Day 4:

Yahiko is walking down the beach looking for wood.

_Yahiko: I have no idea why they picked me to go. I mean, it makes no sense but hey if I can find that hidden immunity idol it'll be worth it. I still don't know where I stand in the tribe so I really think I need the immunity idol._

Yahiko comes back to a clearing carrying wood. After he puts the wood down he reads a note.

"Clue one, the idol can be found above the water. Well that's not helpful at all."

_Yahiko: Okay so the clue is just so vague that the idol could really be anywhere. I'm definitely going to look for that idol but right now I'm more interested in trying to get a fire going so I can eat._

Amami Tribe Day 5:

Izzy and Li were out in the forest looking for more wood.

"This sucks," said Li "Why did they send Yahiko to Exile Island?"

"I really don't know," replied Izzy.

_Li: I want Yahiko to be apart of my alliance but because he's not here me and Izzy have to come up with someone else to be a third wheel._

"I think we can agree that Kagura is definitely not going to be in the alliance," said Li. Izzy nodded in agreement.

_Li: I know for a fact that Kagura would join just about any alliance if asked but she's weak, mean, and annoying. No one really wants to keep her so she would be a detriment to the alliance._

"So who should we try to get?" asked Li.

"I was thinking maybe um Amy," said Izzy softly. Li looked at him then smiled.

"Why Izzy I think you have a little crush on someone," said Li.

"I do not," said Izzy trying to hide his blush.

_Izzy: I want Amy to be apart of the alliance because she is a good competitor, very smart, and cute…did I just say cute? Oh dear._

Okinawa Tribe Day 5:

The Okinawa Tribe was sitting around the fire eating the fish Peruru had caught.

_Jessie: When I look around I see two main alliances, Inuyasha and Songo, and the three twerps. And those alliances are getting pretty close to becoming one big alliance. Me, Gary, and Rouge need to team up to save our butts._

"This is some very good fish Peruru," said Kari. The others agreed with her. Jessie was the first one done with her fish and she got up.

"I'm going to go check if we have any tree mail," she said "Anyone want to come?"

"I will," said Gary finishing his fish. The two got up to go check tree mail.

"We're in trouble," said Jessie once they were a good distance away from camp.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"The twerps have an alliance and so do dog-boy and Sango," said Jessie "And they're getting really close so if we lose it'll be you, me, and Rouge back to back to back. As much as this pains me, we have to team up so we can stay."

"Jess," said Gary "I like the way you think."

_Gary: Jessie is right. Now I did promise Inuyasha I wouldn't vote for him but I never said I wouldn't vote for Sango._

Back at camp, Rouge was sitting next to the fire waiting for Jessie and Gary to come back.

_Rouge: Jessie is trying to break up the alliances in camp and I have no problem with it as long as I don't have to vote off Tails. If I had my way I wouldn't go near Gary with a ten foot pole let alone be in an alliance with him. It's really more of an alliance of convenience._

"Still no sign of Jessie and Gary?" asked Kari walking over to Rouge.

"Nope," said Rouge. The two sat there in an awkward silence for a few minuets.

_Kari: I really don't know why but me and Rouge just don't get along. Then again, it's not too shocking that I don't like bats._

A few moments later, Jessie and Gary returned.

"We've got tree mail guys!" shouted Gary. The tribe gathered around to see what the challenge was.

_Kari: After reading tree mail I know that this one is a very physical challenge. That makes me so worried because I can't sit out of the challenge. I'm really worried that if we lose, I could be the one going home._

Immunity Challenge Day 5:

The two tribes entered and stood on their mats.

"Here's Yahiko returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Yahiko walked in and stood next to his tribe.

"Okay Okinawa Tribe I need the Immunity Idol back," said Tracey walking to the Okinawa Tribe. Kari reluctantly returned the dragon shaped immunity idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. Today's Immunity Challenge is a good old fashion wrestling match. Two people will face off against each other on a platform above the sea using padded duffle bags to try to knock their opponent into the water. The pairs will be chosen by gender and weight so the heaviest males will face each other, the heaviest females, and so on. Each pair will face off twice so after seventeen rounds whoever has the most points wins immunity. Okinawa, because you have more girls you will have to sit out a girl and it can't be Kari. I'll give you all a moment to strategize then we'll weigh you and draw for spots."

After a few minuets, the Okinawa Tribe decided Rouge would be the one to sit out.

"Let me just set some ground rules, no hits to the head and no special powers. First match is Inuyasha versus Sanji, the two heaviest males," said Tracey "Survivors go!"

The two rammed into each other hard.

"You can do it Inuyasha!" called Kari. After a few minuets of a stalemate, Sanji relaxed for a split second and Inuyasha found his opening.

"Sanji in the water, Okinawa gets the first point! Jessie, JunJun, you're up. The two heaviest women taking the stage."

"I'm not that heavy," said Jessie.

"Oh yes you are," said JunJun "You're F A T, what's that spell?"

"Fat!" called Kagura. Jessie looked ready to kill after this and when Tracey told them to go, she charged at JunJun in a blind rage. JunJun simply sidestepped and Jessie fell into the water head first.

"Jessie in the water, Amami wins the point. Next two up are Li and Gary, the next heaviest males."

"Yea by one pound," said Yahiko.

"Remember, you're up against Fairy Boy," said Kagura "You'll have no problem."

"Yea but I like the challenge," said Yahiko. As the two were talking, Gary and Li had started the match. It was over quickly after Gary hit Li in the head.

"Gary you can't do that," said Tracey "This is your warning."

The match started again and when Gary charged at Li, he did a bad job of blocking.

"Gary, you hit Li's head again you're out," said Tracey "Amami gets the point."

"You didn't even try to block it," said Gary.

"Of course I did," said Li "I just have bad reflexes."

"Next two up are Kari and Ami, the two lightest females."

Kari and Amy were very evenly matched. There were no tricks or strategy just pure force. In the end though, Amy's height won the match.

"Amami wins the point. Three two in favor of Amami Izzy and Tails are up next, the two lightest males."

This match was much more strategy based then the others. The two circled around each other looking for an opening. Tails was the first to find one and knocked Izzy off the side.

"Okinawa wins the point, Yahiko and Peruru up next."

This match was not even close; Peruru was in the water in a mater of moments.

"Peruru in the water Amami leads four to two. Final match of the round is Sango versus Kagura."

"I'll try to go easy on you," said Kagura. Sango simply laughed and waited for the match to begin. When the match started, Sango quickly charged at Kagura who was not expecting her to come so fast.

"Kagura in the water point goes to Okinawa. Sanji and Inuyasha up again."

This match was very similar to the first challenge. The two remained deadlocked each trying to apply more pressure than the other. In the end though, Inuyasha's strength outlasted Sanji's endurance.

"We're tied up four to four. Next two up are Jessie and JunJun."

"You better be ready twerp," said Jessie "I'm out for blood."

"Yea right," said JunJun. Jessie really was out for blood, when the match started she immediately went for JunJun's legs knocking her flat on her face. When she got back up, JunJun spat out some blood then out of nowhere, Jessie forcefully rammed JunJun off the edge.

"JunJun in the water, point goes to Okinawa. The score is now five to four, Gary and Li are up."

"How about we play fair this time," said Gary.

"Sure," said Li "But I'll still beat you."

Gary glared at him the rest of the match. When the match started, Li started to circle Gary waiting for the perfect moment. Gary dived at him and missed letting Li push him off.

"We're tied up again," said Tracey "Kari and Amy are up."

This match was similar to the first one only this time, Kari was able to find an opening and push Amy off the platform. Kari got so excited she started to jump up and down only to slip and almost fall on top of Amy.

"Are you okay Kari?" called Sango.

"Yea I'm fine," said Kari still in the water.

"Well after an interesting match we're at six five in favor of Okinawa. Tails and Izzy are up."

The two once again played a strategic game. The two were circling the platform. Izzy was sliding his feet while trying to find his opening. Tails then decided to use his agility to end the match. When he charged at Izzy he found out why he was sliding his feet across the platform. There was water everywhere and he slid right off the platform not even coming close to Izzy.

"We're tied up again six six, next two up are Peruru and Yahiko."

When the match started, Yahiko once again ran at Peruru only this time, Peruru was expecting it. Soon though, Yahiko had him on the edge of the platform only for Peruru to recover and push back. In the end though, Yahiko was finally able to push Peruru off the platform.

"Amami wins the point. This next round will decide whether our not we go to a tie or if Amami wins their first challenge. Sango and Kagura, you're up!"

"Oh we are so screwed," said Li quietly to Izzy.

"You never know, Kagura could surprise us," said Izzy. Li blankly looked at him.

"Yes we are probably in trouble," said Izzy. Out on the platform the two women faced each other waiting for the match to start. The match started and, to no ones surprise, Sango came out strong. Kagura took the brunt of the impact but she was able to hold her ground. Kagura gritted her teeth and mustered as much of her strength and pushed back causing Sango to move backwards a few inches. This continued for a little bit with Kagura and Sango pushing back and forth only to stay in the middle of the platform until Kagura had an idea. She quickly jumped back causing Sango to fall. Kagura quickly began to push her over the edge. Sango tried as hard as she could but it was too late, she was in the water.

"Amami wins Immunity!"

"Yes!" said Kagura celebrating on the platform. The entire Okinawa Tribe looked on in disbelief.

"How the hell did that just happen?" asked Jessie.

"Congratulations Amami here's the immunity idol," said Tracey handing it to Kagura "Okinawa Tribe I have nothing for you except a date with me at Tribal Council tomorrow night."

The two tribes gathered their belongings ad went their separate ways back to their camps.

Amami Tribe Day 5:

The Amami Tribe entered camp ecstatic and the center of attention was Kagura.

_Kagura: Okay between you and me, I'm a little bit surprised I won; I mean only a little bit but still. I really think my stock in the tribe has improved even though I've been a target by some people._

"Great job Kagura," said Izzy.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yea, you actually did a good job for once," said Yahiko only to get a light smack to the back of the head from Kagura.

_JunJun: Kagura proved to me that she is a strong member of the tribe and I think she deserves to gloat a little._

A little bit later, Amy and Kagura were talking on the beach.

"You did such a good job today," said Amy hugging Kagura.

"I know," replied Kagura.

"Just don't get too cocky," said Amy under her breath so only Kagura could here "I don't want you to get voted out."

Kagura looked at her confused.

_Kagura: I really don't get why Amy said that I mean I won the challenge for us. There is no way I'm going anywhere._

Back at camp, Izzy and Li were discussing Kagura.

"She did do a very good job today," said Izzy.

"Yea but that doesn't change anything in my mind," said Li.

"I respect your opinion but I really don't agree with it this time," said Izzy.

"We'll talk about it latter okay Izzy," said Li. Izzy nodded in agreement.

_Li: I trust Izzy as much as I can in this game, but in the end I have to look out for me and people can say Kagura has no chance of wining but to me she could be a huge threat. Everyone would want to take her to the end and if that means I can't get to the end, she has to go._

Okinawa Tribe Day 6:

Everyone was up and awake on the Okinawa Tribe but not many people were actually doing work.

_Kari: Today we have our first Tribal Council and I'm really nervous it could be me going or even Tails. I really don't want to vote out anyone on the tribe I love everyone here, even Gary and Rouge, like my family._

In the forest the three youngest members of the tribe were looking for food.

"There has to be a way for me and Kari to stay tonight," said Tails.

"Yea but what do we do?" asked Peruru.

"I know that Jessie is really angry at Inuyasha," said Tails. Kari shook her head.

"We need Inuyasha, you saw how great he did in the Immunity Challenge," said Kari.

"Well," said Tails slowly "What about Sango?"

"What!" asked Peruru in shock.

_Peruru: One minuet we were talking about a way to save Tails and Kari, next minuet we're talking about voting out Sango. I can't vote out Sango, she's like the big sister I never had._

Back at camp, a similar conversation was taking place.

"So girls, what do we think?" asked Gary to Rouge and Jessie.

"I blame Inuyasha for all of this," said Jessie as Rouge nodded in agreement.

"If he didn't single handedly sit out Kari, I would have been in the challenge and we would have won," said Rouge.

"So, we want to vote out Inuyasha?" asked Gary.

"No," said Jessie "We need him for these challenges; I was thinking we take out his main ally."

_Rouge: I love Jessie plan but I have no idea how it would work. Everyone loves Sango and there really is no reason to vote her out. I think it's time for me to have a fox to bat talk with my Tails._

A little bit later, Inuyasha and Songo were talking to Peruru on the beach.

_Inuyasha: Fairy Boy is one of the few people me and Sango trust on the tribe and Songo thought is was only fair to tell him we're voting out Kari._

"Peruru we need to tell you we're voting off Kari tonight," said Sango.

"No, please don't vote for Kari," said Peruru desperately "We can vote for Gary."

"No," said Inuyasha "He's definitely stronger then Kari and we'll need him."

"We're really sorry Peruru," said Sango. Peruru nodded sadly as the two walked away.

Night 6:

The tribe was preparing to head for Tribal Council.

_Peruru: I know Jessie and Rouge were talking to Tails about voting out Sango. Then I said we should try to force a tie and make Inuyasha vote for Gary but I really don't know if it will work._

A large flash of lightning is seen in the distance.

"Hey guys do we want to move the fire before we leave?" asked Jessie.

"No, just put the wood in the shelter," said Inuyasha.

_Sango: From Everything I've heard, Kari is going home tonight. I wish I didn't have to play the game like this but I know I have to so I can go farther and keep Inuyasha and Peruru safe. I just hope Peruru can forgive for having to vote out one of his friends._

A large clap of thunder is heard in the distance.

"Let's get going guys," said Gary.

_Kari: I'm really worried about tonight's vote. I still have no idea if I'm going or not. I've talked to Gary and Jessie and they said as long as I vote for Sango I'll be safe but to be perfectly honest, I would much rather vote off Gary or Rouge tonight._

_Gary: I can't wait to see the look on their faces tonight. This is where the real game begins and if all goes well, there will be no stopping me from taking the whole thing._

Tribal Council Night 6:

The Okinawa Tribe shuffled into Tribal Council just as the rain started to really come down hard and sat down with Gary, Jessie, Inuyasha, and Tails on the back row and Rouge, Sango, Peruru, and Kari in the front row.

"Welcome Okinawa Tribe," said Tracey "Behind each of you is a torch please dip it into the flam. In this game fire represents your life, once it is gone so are you."

The tribe did so and sat back down.

"So, is anyone surprised to be here?" asked Tracey. Everyone nodded their heads.

"We have a much stronger tribe," said Inuyasha "There was no reason we should have lost the challenge."  
"But you did," said Tracey "If you are such a strong team then how did you get beaten?"

"They outwitted us plane and simple," said Gary.

"Alright, let's talk about life at camp. Kari, is everyone pulling their weight?"

"Oh definitely," said Kari "I think our problem is personal conflict."

"How so?" asked Tracey.

"Well, I know that a lot of people were angry at Inuyasha for not asking the tribe who to sit out and just saying my name," said Kari sheepishly. Inuyasha looked completely confused. Sango, on the other hand, did not look surprised at all.

"I can explain," said Jessie "We are angry at Inuyasha for not consulting us about who to sit out and I think that contributed to us losing the challenge yesterday."

"Why did no one say anything about it to me?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"We did," said Jessie "Your head is just too thick to hear anything."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Tracey interrupted him.

"Inuyasha, what are you basing this vote on?"

"I'm voting out the weakest member of the tribe," he said still looking angrily at Jessie.

"Sango, do you think that trust is an important reason to keep someone?" asked Tracey.

"Definitely," said Sango "I trust a lot of people on this tribe and trust is such a huge thing in this game."

Peruru looked over at Sango sadly.

"Peruru, what's the matter?" asked Tracey.

"Well tonight two people I really trust are on the chopping block and they're people who I'm going to be friends with for a very long time. I hope."

"On that note it's time to vote, Rouge you're up first."

Rouge got up and voted. Next to vote was Jessie who voted for Sango.

"I'm really sorry about this but you just picked the wrong person to make an alliance with."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Inuyasha who voted for Kari.

"I'm sorry kid but you're the weakest on the team."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back. Next to vote were Gary, then Kari, then Sango who voted for Kari. Next to Kari's name, Sango drew a sad face.

"You are one of the kindest people I've ever met and I hope that after this wee can be friends."

She put her vote into the urn and sat back down. Next to vote was Tails then finally Peruru. We did not see his vote.

"I'm really sorry about this but I have to do this so I can save my friend."

He walked back and took his seat in between Sango and Kari.

"I'll go tally the voted," said Tracey. He walked over to get the urn.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote Kari. Next vote Kari."

Kari smiled a little when she saw the sad face next to her name. She then grabbed Peruru's hand. Sango looked over at the two apologetically.

"Next vote, Sango. That's two voted Kari one vote Songo."

Sango looked up in surprise.

"Next vote Sango," said Tracey holding up a vote with a sad face next to Sango's name "Next vote is Sango. That's three votes Sango two votes Kari."

Inuyasha looked absolutely furious as Sango's name kept coming up. Sango looked very confused and grabbed Peruru's hand.

"Next vote is Sango. That's four votes Sango, two votes Kari, two voted left. Next vote and second person voted out of Survivor: Ryukyu Island, Sango."

This vote had a very large sad face. Peruru looked up at Sango tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. Sango hugged Peruru and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Sango I need you to bring me your torch."

Sango got up and did so.

"Sango, the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing her flame. Sango nodded and walked out of Tribal Council.

"Well after a very emotional Tribal Council I think you should all get back to camp and get out of this weather," said Tracey pointing outside to the storm outside "Goodnight and I'll see you all in the morning."

The tribe got up and left the warm Tribal Council into the cold damp storm outside.

Final Words:

_Sango: Why am I not surprised to get voted out because of something Inuyasha did? You know what though, I had a lot of fun and I met a lot of great people. I wish my tribe the best of luck and I hope Inuyasha and Fairy Boy go to the final two._

Next time on Survivor…

After a tremendous rainstorm, one survivor wonders just why they are here.

A stroke of good luck brings one tribe closer together.

And could an injury cost one survivor their chance to win?


	4. I may not be able to hear right now

"I may not be able to hear right now…"

Previously on Survivor, alliances began to form on both tribes. At the Reward Challenge the majority of the Okinawa Tribe became angry at Inuyasha when he chose to sit out Kari for the challenge without consulting the tribe first. In the end thought, the Okinawa Tribe emerged victorious and sent Yahiko to Exile Island. At a very physical Immunity Challenge, Kagura pulled out a surprising win for her tribe sending the Okinawa Tribe to Tribal Council. Jessie still fuming over Inuyasha formed a plan to ouster Inuyasha's closest ally Songo. When the vote came down between Kari and Songo, Peruru was caught in the middle. In a last ditch effort he tried to switch the vote to Gary but he was too late, Songo became the second person voted out of the tribe. Fourteen are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Songo walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Okinawa Tribe Night 6:

It was a horrible walk back to camp that night. It was raining hard and fast. The fire from their torches gone out and no one spoke a word. The only sound anyone was making came from Peruru.

_Peruru: I cried the entire hike back to camp. I never want to go back their. I don't want to vote out another friend._

When the tribe got back to camp they found a bad scene.

"The fire's out!" exclaimed Rouge.

"What!" came Gary's voice. He went into the shelter.

"Everything is drenched!" shouted Gary.

_Tails: When we got back to camp, everything was wet. The fire wood we put into the shelter was useless for burning. I think the Survivor Gods are angry at us._

Only two people were not taking part in the conversation at camp, Peruru and Inuyasha were standing under a tree looking at the others.

"Inuyasha," said a still crying Peruru "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha looked down at the fairy for a few moments.

"I know you are Fairy Boy," said the older male.

"Can you forgive me," said the younger boy softly. Inuyasha once again paused before answering.

"Yes I can," said Inuyasha simply "I can forgive you Fairy Boy."

_Inuyasha: I don't blame the kid for Songo getting the boot. I blame that bitch Jessie and that bastard Gary. Peruru tried to warn us about what was going on but I was stupid enough to make a deal with the bastard. (A loud thunder clap is heard in the distance) Wow, never heard one that loud in a long time._

Peruru walked back to camp and sat down in the wet shelter.

"I hope the other tribe is alright," he said to himself.

Amami Tribe Day 7:

The Amami Tribe had not fared much better then the Okinawa Tribe had. Amy was the first person up on the tribe.

_Amy: Last night was probably the worst night sleep I've ever had. I have never been so cold and wet and I know everyone else feels like that. We really need fire. We haven't had fire since we started and we are in desperate need of food and water._

Izzy was the next person up and he walked over to Amy.

"Good morning Amy," said Izzy.

"Good morning," said Amy smiling at him.

_JunJun: Okay so guess who I saw cuddling in the shelter last night, Amy and Izzy. And I don't even know if they realized it because they were both asleep when they were doing it. I don't know whether to laugh about it or be worried as hell she'll jump alliances._

"Hey guys!" called Sanji from camp "I've got something to show you!"

"Why are you yelling!" shouted Kagura "We're trying to sleep!"

"Oh shut up you old witch," said Yahiko.

"What did you call me you brat!"

_Kagura: Sanji let me give you some advice, after you already did something stupid don't wake up the rest of the tribe by shouting! And don't even get me started on that brat Yahiko, at least Sanji works hard and is trying to make up for the whole men and women thing._

"What is it Sanji?" asked Amy as she and Izzy walked back to camp.

"I have water," said the cook proudly. Everyone just looked at him blankly.

_Li: When Sanji said he had water I just about did a back flip. We haven't had water in about two days so we really needed this. He left a pot out and just collected all the rain water. Now we no what the other tribe was able to have the past three days._

Okinawa Tribe Day 7:

The Okinawa camp was completely drenched from the rain. Everyone was surrounded by the little fire they had left trying to keep it going.

_Tails: The storm just decimated the camp. The fire almost went out a dozen times and no one got any sleep. Well maybe Jessie, she found a dry spot but that didn't last long. Everyone is just depressed but Rouge took it really hard._

We see Rouge sitting in the shelter hugging her legs to her chest. Jessie walked up to her with concern on her face.

"You okay Rouge?" asked Jessie.

"Yes I'm fine," said Rouge unconvincingly. Tails walked up to them.

"What's wrong with Rouge?" asked the fox.

"Don't worry about it Foxy," said Rouge.

_Rouge: After going through that storm, I thought about a lot of things. I have a lot of great things at home so why am I here going through this hell? I have a lot of friends back at home who love me and (A tear rolls down her face) why am I crying?_

A little bit later, the tribe was cleaning up camp. Rouge was still depressed but was picking up scattered bits of the shelter with Peruru.

_Jessie: Rouge has been moping around all day and it's getting real annoying. I've had worse days then this and I had to deal with James and Meowth's bitching. If I can deal with them then I can deal with anyone and anything we can get out here. (There was a large bolt of lightning in the distance followed by a loud explosion) What the hell was that!_

Amami Tribe Day 7:

"What in the world was that?" asked Li looking to the forest.

_Li: We had no idea what on earth that explosion was and we just panicked. I mean what would you do if you were just sitting around camp and then heard that?_

"What the (Censored) was that!" shouted Kagura.

"Kagura there are children present!" shouted Amy walking up to Kagura. Yahiko joined her.

"It's okay Amy," said the boy too sweetly "I've heard worse. I don't mind Kagura."

"What!" shouted the wind demon "I can't hear you!"

_Amy: Poor Kagura, she was closest to the explosion because she was looking for dry wood to use. So she was a little bit deaf for a couple of hours._

Izzy, Li, Sanji, and JunJun looked worried as soon as they heard the explosion.

"Come one guys," said Sanji "We have to go see if everyone is okay."

The group nodded and followed him.

_Izzy: I had a pretty good idea of what happened. Obviously a bolt of lightning must have is a tree close to camp. It's just a miracle that no one was hurt. That would be absolutely awful to go like that._

The four ran into Amy first. She was absolutely beaming with happiness.

"Amy?" asked JunJun slowly "Why are you smiling like that?"

Amy didn't answer she just grabbed JunJun's hand and dragged her over to a cloud of smoke and Yahiko and Kagura.

"Why did you leave me with her Amy?" complained Yahiko "She's been so mean to me."

"Listen kid!" angrily shouted Kagura "I may not be able to hear right now, but I can read your lips so don't you dare lie in front of me!"

Yahiko blushed a little in embarrassment but continued his argument with Kagura. Amy was oblivious to the argument and continued to drag JunJun over to where the lightning struck.

"What on earth is going on?" asked JunJun before she stopped and saw what was in front of her "Oh my gosh, we have…"

"Fire!" yelled Amy happily.

"Sure now you speak," said JunJun.

_JunJun: Now we finally have fire, things are looking up for the Amami tribe. Now I just wish we could handle some of the conflict at camp._

"Moron!"

"Witch!"

"Oh real original Yahiko, I've heard worse from Naraku!"

"Who's Naraku?"

"Never mind squirt!"

"Hey! Don't call me little!"

_Li: Kagura and Yahiko argue all the time and I have to tell you, I'm sick of it. Me, Izzy, and Yahiko have made an agreement that Kagura is the next one gone the next chance we get._

"Would you two stop yelling!" shouted Sanji.

"Well I'm sorry but if I don't then I can't hear myself!" shouted Kagura.

"All of you stop it!" yelled Amy at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Wow," said Izzy simply.

"Thank you," said Amy "Now let's just get the fire back to camp."

The others nodded and Li, Izzy, and Sanji brought the fire back to camp.

_Kagura: Thank goodness for Amy, without her here I would be causing some pain to a lot of people on this tribe. That would get me voted out of the game in a blink of an eye and I already know I'm walking a thin line. I know that Amy and JunJun won't vote me out but that's only three votes._

Reward Challenge Day 8:

The Amami Tribe entered a small clearing in the forest and found Tracey standing in front of three tables; one large circular table and two rectangular tables, each were covered by a sheet. The tribe walked over to their blue mat with Amy in front and Sanji in back carrying the flag.

"Come on in guys," called Tracey. The Okinawa Tribe walked into the clearing and there were a few looks of shock on the Amami Tribe when they saw who was not there.

"Getting your first look at the new Okinawa Tribe, Songo voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Tracey as the Okinawa came to a stop on their yellow mat "Kagura, you look a little surprised."

"Well yea I am," said Kagura "Songo was a strong competitor and I didn't think you guys were that stupid."

"Oh shut up wind bitch," snarled Inuyasha. Before Kagura could retort, Tracey interrupted her.

"Alright let's move on to the challenge," said Tracey "The Ryukyuan people are well known for their long life span and it is contributed to what they eat. So for today's reward challenge you get to eat some food that's not quite as pleasant."

Tracey took off the sheet on the round table to reveal a wheel.

"One person from each tribe will step up and spin the wheel, whatever you land on you have to eat. Now you don't need to be the first to finish you just need to finish it and you'll get a point for your tribe," explained Tracey "After everyone has taken a turn whoever has the most points will win reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yes please," came Kari's voice.

"You're playing for pillows and blankets," said Tracey removing another sheet, "And I'm going to give you all an added incentive to do the best you can, if both tribes can get five points then I'll give you all your luxury items."

Tracey then took off the final sheet showing the contestants their luxury items.

"I'll give you a moment to decide your order," said Tracey. A few moments latter, the tribes had made their decision. The first two were Amy for the Amami Tribe and Jessie for the Okinawa Tribe. The two spun the wheel and it landed on

"Seaweed," said Tracey. The two girls looked disgusted as they were each given raw seaweed. Jessie quickly shoved the plant into her mouth and ate it. She opened her mouth to show Tracey.

"Okinawa gets a point!"

Jessie smiled and walked back to her tribe. Amy was having a more difficult time. She had plugged her nose and was eating the seaweed little by little.

"You can do it Amy!" called Izzy. Amy swallowed the last bit of seaweed and opened her mouth to show Tracey.

"Amami gets their first point," said Tracey "Peruru and Li you're up."

The two walked up and spun the wheel.

"Fish eyes," said Tracey.

"You better do this Fairy Boy!" called Gary. Peruru nodded as he and Li were given a plate of eight fish eyes. Both boys made quick work of the eyes.

"We're tied two to two," said Tracey "Kari, Izzy you're up next."

The two walked up to Tracey.

"Hi Izzy," said Kari sweetly.

"Hi Kari been a while hasn't it?" asked Izzy.

"Yep," said the girl before the two spun the wheel.

"Gōya," said Tracey.

"A what now?" asked a confused Yahiko.

"It's a bitter mellon," said Izzy before he and Kari took a bite out of one. The two chewed on their piece before Kari threwup.

"Oh my gosh," said the girl weakly "That was disgusting."

"Kari can't finish it," siad Tracey "Izzy has to finish his so he can score for Amami."

Izzy had heard Kari and was trying hard to ignore her but when Kari had a secound volly he couldn't take it.

"Izzy can't finish no one gets a point," said Tracey "JunJun and Gary come on down."

The two wlaked over making sure to not step in anything and spun the wheel.

"Pig snouts," said Tracey.

"Bring it on," said JunJun. Gary smirked and quickly ate his pig snout.

"Okinawa get another point," said Tracey. Gary looked over at JunJun and started making retching sounds to try and make her throw up.

"Ignore him JunJun!" called Sanji. JunJun did so and finished.

"We're still tied with three points each," said Tracey "Tails and Yahiko you're next."

The two walked up shook hands then spun the wheel.

"Black sugar," said Tracey "Man you guys lucked out big time."

Everyone looked confused. Yahiko took a tentitive bite out of the square.

"Oh wow," exclaimed Yahiko "It tastes just like brown sugar!"

He and Tails quickly ate the candy both getting points for their tribe.

"We're still tied with four points each," said Tracey "Kagura and Inuyasha are next."

"Lucky bastard," said Kagura to Yahiko as she walked past him. Her and Inuyasha walked up to the wheel.

"Go ahead you can spin it," said Kagura to Inuyasha. He grunted and spun the wheel. It landed on a small piece of red meat.

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's part of a pig's heart," said Tracey. Kagura and Inuyasha looked at each other then burst into laughter.

"Well you always wanted a heart," said Inuyasha.

"Yea," siad Kagura "But not a pig's."

"What on earth are they talking about?" asked Kari to Jessie.

"Not a clue," replied the red head. After the two finished laughing, Inuyasha and Kagura ate the small piece of heart.

"Congradulations everyone," said Tracey "You all just won your luxry items."

The tribes cheered happily.

"Now we're just playing to see who will win the pillows and blankets," said Tracey "Rouge and Sanji you two are the last pair. If one of you can eat this and the other cannot then your tribe will win reward. If both of you can then we'll go to a tie. There is no need to spin the wheel because there is only one more item left, umeboshi."

Rouge picked up the small red wrinkled object and took a tentative bite. Her face said it all. Sanji put the entire thing into his mouth and almost immediately spat it back out.

"Sanji can't finish it bur if Rouge can she can win reward for her tribe," said Tracey.

"No way," said Rouge looking ant Sanji "I can't do it."

"Oh come on Rouge," said Gary "It can't be that bad."

Rouge ignored him and walked back to her mat.

"Alright here is how the tie will work," said Tracey "Okinawa you will pick someone from Amami and Amami you will pick someone from Okinawa to compete."

The tribes did not even have to discuss it.

"We pick Kari," said Li.

"And we choose Izzy," said Inuyasha. The two stepped forward nervously.

"One of the main staples in the Ryukyuan diet is pig so for your tie breaker you will have to drink pig's blood."

"Oh that's just sick," said Amy.

"And what on earth does that have to do with the Ryukyuan diet?" asked Izzy.

"Nothing," said Tracey "We just needed something gross to use for the tie breaker."

"Okay then," said Kari confused. Her and Izzy were given each a tall glass of pig's blood. Kari took a quick sip and grimaced. Izzy on the other hand plugged his nose and began to chug down the drink followed quickly by Kari. Izzy put down his glass and opened his mouth.

"No," said Tracey "You sill have some in your glass."

"Come one Kari this is your chance!" called Peruru. Kari was having a lot of trouble trying not to choke but tried to drink even faster but it was too late.

"Izzy's done," said Tracey "Amami wins reward!"

Izzy cheered, his face covered in blood, and his tribe ran up to him and congratulated him.

"Here are your luxury items and the pillows and blankets," said Tracey handing the Amami Tribe their winnings "Amami Tribe I need you to choose someone from the Okinawa Tribe to go to Exile Island."

The Amami Tribe huddled together to discuss who they should send to Exile Island.

"We choose Kari," said Izzy. Kari nodded spat out some blood and walked over to Tracey.

"Okinawa Tribe you can take your luxury items and head back to camp," said Tracey. The tribe did so and headed off back to camp. The Amami Tribe walked back to their camp soon after.

Amami Tribe Day 8:

The victorious Amami Tribe entered their camp joyously. The men were carrying Izzy on their shoulders.

_Izzy: I was very happy with how I did in today's challenge. I think I finally showed my tribe I was a valuable member to the team._

"Okay guys," said Kagura carrying some pillows "I know we're all proud of Izzy but we could use some help here."

"Oh I can help," said Yahiko walking past Kagura and taking everything Amy was carrying. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Kagura.

"Why you little…"

"Kagura!" said Amy. Kagura and Amy exchanged several looks until Kagura turned to Yahiko.

"I'm sorry," said Kagura forcefully before turning around and walking back to camp. Amy followed her but not before apologizing to Yahiko.

_Yahiko: Amy and Kagura have this weird thing they do. It's like they can talk to each other without you know, actually talking. I have no idea how they do it and its kinda creepy._

Yahiko turned to Li.

"I want her gone," said Yahiko angrily. Li looked at him in shock.

"Not now Yahiko," hissed Li.

"What's wrong?" asked Sanji.

"Nothing," said Izzy "Let's go back."

He, Li, and Yahiko walked back to camp leaving JunJun and Sanji.

"Did you see that?" asked JunJun.

"Yep," said Sanji.

_Sanji: I think it's safe to say I've been on the outs for a while but that doesn't mean I can't see what's going on. Li, Izzy, and Yahiko are in an alliance and that's huge because all they need is one more vote and they can control the game._

_JunJun: Those three are very suspicious, I mean we all agreed Sanji would be the next to go but it wouldn't shock me if they tried to get his vote. I need to get rid of one of them fast otherwise me, Amy, and Kagura are goners._

Okinawa Tribe Day 8:

The Okinawa Tribe, minus Kari, was sitting around the fire admiring their luxury items.

"So what was your luxury item Peruru?" asked Tails.

"My flute," said the boy happily.

"Man that is just gay kid," said Gary "What kind of guy plays a flute?"

"Oh shut up Gary," said Inuyasha angrily.

"What crawled up your but?" asked Gary.

"I didn't get what I wanted," said Inuyasha.

_Gary: No offense Inuyasha but I highly doubt the producers were going to let you have a sword. I know I wouldn't sleep well if I knew a psycho like you had a sword on them._

Peruru looked over at Rouge; she was the only one not taking part in the conversation.

"Are you okay Rouge?" asked Peruru.

"Yea I'm fine," said Rouge "Just thinking."

_Rouge: I've been asking myself why the heck I'm here and I've found an answer. I'm here for an adventure and to have some fun. And the money of course. I haven't had to work this hard for a long time and what I needed was some humble pie. Now I know I want to be here, I just hope my tribe hasn't already decided to vote me out._

"Hey Inuyasha," said Rouge "I have a question."

"What?" asked the half demon.

"What was with you and Kagura at the reward challenge?"

"Oh well she doesn't have a heart," said Inuyasha simply.

"You can say that again," said Rouge.

"No I mean she really doesn't have a heart," said Inuyasha.

_Peruru: Inuyasha explained to us all about Kagura and after hearing about it I think I can relate to her. I used to work for a vile woman who tried to use me to get children to feed her power but I could never do that. I was lucky enough to be able to escape and not be forced to do things I didn't want to do._

A little bit later, everyone was on the beach. Inuyasha was looking up at the sky.

"It's going to rain," he said.

"What on earth are you talking about," said Jessie "There aren't any clouds in the sky."

"I can smell it," replied Inuyasha simply.

Well if it's going to rain then I'm going to go see if I can catch some fish," said Peruru getting up "Anyone want to come with?"

"I will," said Tails. No one else said anything so the two walked over to the outrigger. Once the two were out of sight, Inuyasha turned to Jessie, Rouge, and Gary.

"Don't you think it's weird that Peruru and Tails are always doing everything together?" asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Gary "There like best friends."

"Yea but I just think it's weird," said Inuyasha "You don't think he's one of those guys that ya know, likes guys?"

There was silence for a full minuet as the three looked at Inuyasha until they burst into laughter.

"You think he's what?" laughed Jessie.

"That makes no sense," said Gary.

"Why is it so funny?" asked Inuyasha.

"Now come on guys," said Rouge trying not to laugh "I mean he is a fairy right?"

"He may be a fairy but I don't think…" before she could finish, Jessie burst into laughter.

_Jessie: Inuyasha may be strong but he sure isn't smart. He did eventually get why we were laughing, but I have to admit it really brightened the mood._

_Inuyasha: I thought it was weird that they were laughing but looking back it makes sense. I really don't think any of our opinions on Fairy Boy would have changed even if he was gay, we all like him. Hell, even I like him…but not in that way._

Out on the ocean, Tails and Peruru were trying to catch fish.

"Oh I got one! No wait," said Peruru "It's just driftwood."

He put the driftwood into the outrigger.

"Should we try the Hawaiian sling?" asked Tails.

"Sure, I'll do that and you can use the hook," said Peruru "Let me just get the goggles."

Tails handed him the goggles and Peruru jumped into the water.

_Peruru: I find fishing to be relaxing so when Kari got sent to Exile Island I knew I should go fishing so I could calm my nerves. When I went under the water, it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. There were the most beautiful fish and plants. Then the rain came and I had to get back to camp and I just got worried about Kari._

Exile Island Day 8:

We see Kari trying to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together.

"Come one, come one, why won't you light?" asked Kari. She looked up and saw some lightning in the distance and a rumble of thunder is heard.

"Oh I really don't need rain right now," said the girl.

_Kari: I read the clues to the Hidden Immunity idol but my main concern right now was to get a fire started._

After much struggle, Kari was actually able to get a fire started.

"Oh thank goodness," said a relieved Kari "Now to make sure you don't go out."

Kari started to move the fire under a nearby tree. After that she looked back at the clues to the hidden immunity idol.

"Clue number one, the idol is above the water," read Kari "Clue number two, remember the tide. Man I wish Tails was here, he's good at this kind of stuff."

_Kari: I'm really not sure what the clues are saying right now. I'm tired and I'm thirsty. Once I get some water and food into me then I'll be fine. I think I'll wait and look for the idol tomorrow._

Day 9:

The rain had come and gone but the aftermath of the storm was apparent. There were pieces of wood strewn about and Kari's fire had gone out.

_Kari: Last night was horrible. I had no shelter at all and I got soaked not to mention my fire went out halfway through the night. I think I figured out the clue but right now I'm too tired. I think I'm just going to rest until the next challenge._

Amami Tribe Day 9:

The female members of the Amami Tribe were huddled around the fire talking as Sanji was making rice.

_Amy: Some of our luxury items have really come in handy. Sanji brought this really nice frying pan, Kagura had this really great fan that really helps when it gets hot; I don't know why she said it wasn't the right one, oh and Izzy brought a journal and I have to tell you when you need to start a fire quick paper comes in handy._

"So what do you think we should do if we lose the next challenge?" asked Kagura so only Amy and JunJun could hear.

"We have to get rid of Izzy, Li, or Yahiko," said JunJun, "They're too close to getting a majority."

"I really don't want to vote out Izzy," said Amy.

"Big shock there," said JunJun. Amy lightly punched her.

"Hey girls," said Sanji "What ya talking about?"

"How much Amy wanted to kiss Izzy when we won the reward if he didn't have blood all over his face," said Kagura.

"Kagura!" said Amy blushing profusely.

"Okay then," said Sanji slowly "Well the rice is ready."

_Sanji: I started off on the wrong foot with my tribe and I still don't know exactly how it happened. When I heard Yahiko say lets do this I just went with it. In retrospect, it was a very bad decision._

Li and Izzy were walking along the beach talking strategy.

"So if we lose we have to get Sanji to vote with us," said Li.

"What if we get Amy," said Izzy.

_Li: Izzy really is my best friend out here and I want him to stay as long as possible. He has to realize that Amy is here to play the game too. She may seem sweet and innocent but my gut tells me she'll do whatever she can to get further which is why she could come in handy for me latter in the game but I need to keep an eye on her for now._

"Hey guys!" called Yahiko running up to them holding a large fish.

"Where did you find that?" asked Izzy.

"It washed up on shore," said Yahiko "Come one let's go show everyone."

When the three got back, they found Sanji dishing out rice to the girls.

"Look what I got," said Yahiko.

"How the hell did you get that?" asked Kagura.

_Izzy: After Yahiko brought back that fish we actually sat down and ate together like a tribe for the first time. You know, our tribe has been having a lot of good luck on our tribe and I have a feeling we can definitely win this upcoming Immunity Challenge._

Immunity Challenge Day 9:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey. The two tribes entered a clearing in the forest. In the clearing was an obstacle course.

"Here's is Kari returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Kari walked over to her tribe.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," said Tracey taking the Immunity Idol from Jessie.

"Today's challenge is simple," explained Tracey "As a tribe you will be tethered together and run this obstacle course one at a time. First you will have to go under then over two sawhorses, then you have to wade through a mud pit, then you will have to run down the hill, climb over the six foot high wall, and wade through a second mud pit to the finish line. The tribe with the best time will win immunity and be safe from Tribal Council. I'll give you all a moment to strategize."

The Okinawa Tribe was first with Kari in front followed by Jessie, Tails, Rouge, Gary, Peruru, and Inuyasha.

"Go," said Tracey. The Okinawa Tribe sprinted off into the course. The tribe made easy work of the sawhorses making sure not to tangle the rope. The mud pit was a different story.

"Kari goes into the mud head first," narrated Tracey. The others got into the mud and helped the poor girl up.

"Thanks guys," said Kari her face hardly visible under the mud.

"Could I get some help?" asked Tails the mud coming up to his neck. Inuyasha grabbed Tails and dragged him out of the mud and over to the hill. They ran down the hill although Kari lost her footing a few times. When they got to the wall one person had to get on top of the wall before jumping down so they could help the next person up due to being tied together.  
"Okinawa making this look easy," said Tracey as the Okinawa Tribe jumped into the next mud pit.

"Guys I'm stuck," said Kari trying to move in the thick mud.

"We're coming Kari," said Peruru wading thru the mud.

"Go get her Jessie," said Tails who was on top of Jessie's head so he would not drown in the mud.

"I'm coming," said Jessie who looked a little uncomfortable having Tails on her head. Jessie was able to reach Kari and get her out of the mud. Tails jumped off of Jessie's head and helped Rouge, Gary, Peruru, and Inuyasha out of the mud. The tribe ran to the finish line.

"Okinawa crosses the finish line," said Tracey "They have a total time of six minuets and twenty three seconds. Amami Tribe, you're up."

After the Okinawa Tribe left the course, the Amami Tribe prepared to start with JunJun in front then Li, Yahiko, Amy, Kagura, Izzy, and Sanji.

"Go," said Tracey. JunJun bolted out of the gate practically dragging Amy who did not expect her to go so quickly. When they got to the sawhorses however, Amy was able to get back to her feet and help Kagura over the sawhorse. Once the Amami tribe got to the first mud pit, JunJun went as fast as she could.

"JunJun just dragging her tribe through the mud," narrated Tracey "Making this look easy."

All of the Amami Tribe got out of the mud easily and JunJun once again began dragging her team down the hill.

"Slow down JunJun," said Li when he noticed Amy falling behind.

"We're fine JunJun," said Izzy running right behind Amy "Come on Amy you can do it."

She nodded and tried to catch back up. Once they reached the wall, the Amami Tribe they did the same thing the Okinawa Tribe did. JunJun got up the wall helped Li up then jumped down. This continued smoothly until Izzy got up on the wall and helped Sanji up. As Izzy was trying to help Sanji, his foot slipped causing Izzy to fall off the wall and land on his right leg. Due to the rope attached to Sanji and Izzy, Sanji toppled over the wall nearly landing on top of Izzy.

"Are you okay Izzy?" asked Li.

"I'm fine," replied Izzy getting up. He took a step forward and crumpled.

"Okay maybe I need a little help," said Izzy. Sanji put his arm over Izzy's shoulder and began to half carry him. JunJun started her pace again only to be yelled at by Kagura.

"JunJun slow down," shouted Kagura "Izzy's hurt."

JunJun looked back and did so. Once they got to the next mud pit they had to stop and figure out what to do about Izzy.

"Okay Izzy," said Sanji "You're getting a piggyback ride today."

Izzy only nodded slowly and Kagura helped him onto Sanji's back.

"Amami really slowing down in the mud," narrated Tracey "Losing a lot of time."

The Amami Tribe finally got out of the mud and JunJun turned around to look at Izzy.

"Do you think you can run?" asked JunJun.

"I think I can," said Izzy as he got off of Sanji. He began to hobble in a fast walk and the tribe followed his pace.

"No matter what we're doing this together," said Yahiko grabbing onto Li and Amy's hands. The others followed suit and crossed the finish line as one.

"Amami crossed the finish line," said Tracey "Their time is eight minuets and thirteen seconds. Okinawa wins immunity."

Gary cheered happily and turned to his tribe mates but none of them were cheering. They were all looking at Izzy. Kari especially looked devastated. Tracey walked over and handed the immunity idol to Gary.

"Izzy do you want to let the medics look at you?" asked Tracey.

"No I'm fine," said Izzy "I just rolled my ankle it'll be fine."

"Alright them," said Tracey I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council."

The two tribes left, Izzy hobbling along next to Li and Amy and Kari looking back every now and again at Izzy worriedly.

Amami Tribe Day 9:  
The Amami Tribe entered camp solemnly. Li and Amy were helping Izzy back to camp.

_Kagura: We lost today's Immunity Challenge which sucks but even worse is that Izzy hurt himself. I mean, that's good for me because I'm probably staying but there are some other people I'd rather see go first then Izzy._

"Are you okay Izzy?" asked Amy for the hundredth time.

"Yes I'm fine Amy," said Izzy "I just need to rest for a few days."

"He'll be fine guys," said Li "Just let him rest okay?"

_Li: Izzy hurt himself big time and that just threw a wrench in my entire plan to get rid of Kagura. Now I have to work really hard to get everyone to vote her off or Sanji. I just don't want to lose Izzy; he's my right hand man and I can't afford to lose him._

Okinawa Tribe Day 9:

The Okinawa Tribe was sitting around the fire not exactly sure how to react to winning the Immunity Challenge.

_Tails: When we got back from the challenge everyone, except for Gary, was worried about Izzy. Especially Kari and Peruru and that's why I like them so much. Kari and Peruru really are caring people and that's refreshing in this game._

"Come on Fairy Boy we won," said Inuyasha halfheartedly.

"I know but I'm just worried about Izzy," said Peruru.

"Don't feel sorry for the enemy," said Inuyasha "Once you do they'll use it to their advantage and attack."

"Wow," said an impressed Jessie "That is probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said."

"Thank you," said Inuyasha smiling. Everyone laughed at Inuyasha, even Kari although she did look guilty afterwards.

_Jessie: Thank God for Inuyasha, I mean without him I would be board out of my mind. He's kind of the joke of the camp even if he doesn't know it._

This time Inuyasha did get the joke and ran after Jessie angrily. The others laughed at the sight of this half demon chasing the rocket all except for Kari who still looked worried.

_Kari: I am so worried about Izzy. He and I have been through a lot together and he was always so dependable to be there and be strong. I'm usually the one to get in trouble and someone would come help me. T.K. did, Davis, did, my big brother did, Izzy did, just about everyone did. So it's weird to think that he's the one in trouble this time and not me._

_Gary: I'm on a tribe full of babies. So he hurt himself guess what, that's great for us. We won the challenge so be happy. I swear some of these people need to grow up._

Amami Tribe Day 9:

Back on the Amami Tribe, Li was doing as much last minuet scrambling as possible. Right now he was in the forest talking to Amy and JunJun.

"So the plan tonight is to vote out Kagura or Sanji right?" asked Li. The two girls looked at him confused.

"Listen Li," began JunJun "I know you and Izzy are close but…"

"He'll be fine," interrupted Li "All he needs is a little rest and he'll be fine. Just think about it okay?"

The two nodded and waited until Li was out of sight until they turned to each other.

"What do you think?" asked JunJun.

"I want to keep Izzy around but I'm worried about his leg," said a sad Amy. JunJun nodded in agreement.

_Amy: I'm so torn right now. My head is telling me to do one thing but my heart is telling me another. This is one of those votes that no matter what happens I won't be happy. I told Kagura I wouldn't vote for her because she saved me big time last Tribal Council and this is how I'm going to repay her._

Li walked back to camp and sat down in the shelter with Yahiko and Izzy.

"So I talked with Amy and JunJun but I don't think they're going to vote out Kagura," said Li.

"So we vote for Sanji?" asked Yahiko.

"No," said Li simply "We get Sanji to vote with us for Kagura."

"Well it's worth a shot," said Izzy cheerfully.

_Izzy: As of right now me, Li, and Yahiko are voting for Kagura. Amy and JunJun are either voting for me or Sanji. I know for a fact that Kagura is voting for me, so the only one whose vote is up in the air is Sanji's. If it can keep me here then I need to try anything I can. I'm not ready to go and I don't want to go._

_Kagura: I know that Li has been trying to get rid of me and I really don't know why. You know what, the day you go after one person and one person only is the day you lose the game. If you aren't willing to change your mind then you can easily be the one to go. I don't want to vote for Izzy but now I have to because of Li._

Tribal Council Night 9:

The Amami Tribe walked into Tribal Council, dipped their torches into the fire and sat down with JunJun, Li, Amy, and Izzy sitting in the front row and Yahiko, Kagura, and Sanji sitting in the back row.

"Welcome everyone to Tribal Council," said Tracey "So let's start with the obvious, Izzy how is your leg?"

"Oh it's fine," said Izzy "I think I just rolled it so I'll be fine in a few days."

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Kagura," said Tracey "You don't seem to believe Izzy."

"No I don't," said the wind demon "I was right next to him when it happened and I know for a fact that I heard a pop when he fell so I know he's really hurt."

Izzy looked over at Kagura and smiled meekly.

"Sanji, could Izzy's injury get him voted out?" asked Tracey.

"Yes it could but there are some other problems back at camp," said Sanji.

"Like what?" asked Tracey.

"Well Kagura and Yahiko just fight all the time and it gets really annoying," explained the cook.

"Yes I do get in fight with Yahiko," said Kagura "Yes I am opinionated but at least everyone knows where I stand and what I say is what I mean."

"Li, could the constant fighting at camp become a problem for the tribe?" asked Tracey.

"Absolutely," said Li quickly "Tribe moral could have a huge impact on the challenges. If we can't work together then we can't win."

"Izzy can I assume that it is between you and Kagura tonight?" asked Tracey.

"Yes," answered Izzy.

"No," said Kagura simply. All eyes went to Kagura.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tracey.

"Well I heard Sanji's name thrown abound a lot," said Kagura.

"What?" asked Sanji in surprise "Who said that?"

"Li," replied Kagura calmly.

"I did not!" yelled Li "Kagura this is why people don't like you, you keep making stiff up."

Kagura just rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"Izzy, what would the tribe lose if you were voted out tonight?" asked Tracey.

"My tribe would lose a loyal and dependable tribe mate and someone who will give it their all in challenges," said Izzy.

"Kagura same question," said Tracey.

"I say what I mean and I mean what I say," said Kagura "I don't bullshit you and I'm a hard worker."

"Anything else?" asked the host.

"Nothing else I can say without sound like an even bigger bitch," said Kagura.

"Sanji," said Tracey "What are you basing your vote on?"

"I'm voting for the person who will keep the tribe stronger," said Sanji "Be it someone who is injured or someone who causes drama back at camp."

"On that note it's time to vote," said Tracey "Yahiko you're up."

Yahiko nodded, got up, and voted. Amy was up next and she voted for Izzy.

"I'm sorry about this Izzy," said Amy sorrowfully "You need to get better. I care about you too much to let you injury get even worse."

She sadly put her vote into the jade urn. Next to vote was Li who voted for Kagura.

"I can't vote for Izzy and you're a total bitch," he said before putting his vote into the urn. Next to vote was JunJun followed by Izzy. He hobbled up to vote for Kagura.

"In some weird way I actually like you," said Izzy "I think you deserve to stay but I have to vote for you so I can stay."

He put his vote into the urn and hobbled back to his seat. Next to vote was Kagura who voted for Izzy.

"Izzy if I had my way, you would be in the final five with me, Amy, JunJun, and Li," said Kagura "Unfortunately you broke you ankle. I heard the crack and I know you felt it. I'm sorry."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. The final person to vote was Sanji; all we see is him putting down a straight line on his vote.

"This was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make but after talking with Li I know this is the right one to make."

He put his vote in the urn and walked back to his seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey. He walked over and got the votes.

"Once the votes have been read the person with the most votes will be asked to leave," said Tracey "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol now would be the time to use it."

A few people looked over at Yahiko but no one moved.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote, Izzy. Next vote is for Izzy."

Izzy nodded and smiled when he saw the sad face next to his name.

"Third vote, Kagura," said Tracey holding up a vote for her "Next vote is for Kagura. We're tied with two votes each for Kagura and Izzy."

Kagura nodded understandably looking over at Izzy.

"Next vote, Izzy," said Tracey "Three votes Izzy, two votes Kagura, two votes left."

Tracey took out the next vote.

"Next vote and third person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands, Izzy," said Tracey holding up the vote. Underneath Izzy's name were the words I'm sorry. Izzy smiled and nodded.

"You'll have to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Izzy nodded and got up. He grabbed his torch and hobbled over to Tracey.

"Just one thing," said Izzy. He hobbled back over Amy and kissed her cheek, garnering a whistle from Yahiko and a bright red blush from Amy, and then hobbled back over to Tracey.

"Now I'm ready," said Izzy.

"Izzy the tribe has spoken," said Tracy snuffing his torch. Izzy waved goodbye to his tribe before he hobbled off.

"Well," said Tracey looking at the Amami Tribe "This was a very interesting Tribal Council. I think you have a lot to talk about when you get back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The Amami Tribe got up, grabbed their torches, and walked out of Tribal Council back to their camp looking even more depressed then when they came in.

Final words:

_Izzy: I'm not surprised at all by what happened tonight. I'm almost glad I can see just who good or bad my leg is. The only thing I'm surprised by is that Yahiko didn't vote with me and Li but there you are. I wish everyone on my tribe a lot of luck even Kagura, she needs it the most, and I had a wonderful time being here._

Next time on Survivor…

After the vote, some tribe mates have questions.

At Okinawa one member goes from weakest to one of the biggest threats.

And one survivor's actions threaten their place in their alliance.


	5. You can't trust anyone these days

"You can't trust anyone these days."

Previously on Survivor, after the surprising elimination of Songo Peruru begged for forgiveness from Inuyasha, Inuyasha did forgive Peruru choosing to blame Gary for Songo's ouster. After a terrible rainstorm, the Amami Tribe was finally able to have water after Sanji put a pot out to gather rain. Another stroke of luck came to the Amami Tribe when lightning stuck a tree and created fire. At Okinawa, Rouge began to question whether or not she should stay in the game. At the Immunity Challenge, the Amami Tribe's luck ran out when Izzy hurt his leg and cost his tribe the win. Before Tribal Council Li tried to save his ally by trying to rally the men to vote out Kagura but in the end Izzy was voted off due to his injury. Thirteen are left, who will be voted off tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Songo walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Amami Tribe Night 9:

The Amami Tribe was back at camp sitting quietly around the fire.

_Amy: Izzy was voted out which was just awful. I came into this game thinking it would be easy to just put a name down on a piece of paper but you get to know these people. It was so hard to write Izzy's name down but I had to. I didn't want to but I had to._

"So," said JunJun trying to break the silence "That was interesting with Izzy kissing Amy right?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Not now JunJun," said Kagura looking depressed. A while latter, the girls had gone into the shelter leaving the men sitting next to the fire.

"Li could I ask you something?" asked Yahiko. Li nodded.

"Why didn't you vote for Izzy?" asked the boy.

"I just couldn't do it," said Li "When I got to the voting booth I just could force myself to vote for Izzy."

Yahiko and Sanji nodded understandingly.

_Li: It's true I didn't want to vote out Izzy but I knew he had to go so the tribe could stay strong. So why not use this as a great opportunity to earn some brownie point for the jury. If people think I'm loyal then that's a great thing. People would rather vote for someone who is loyal and played a good game then someone who did absolutely nothing._

"I'm sorry about Izzy Li," said Sanji "But you did say he had to go."

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Li "Let's just go to bed."

The two nodded. The screen pans to show Kagura laying in the shelter her eyes open listening to everything the boys were talking about.

Okinawa Tribe Day 10:

It was a day of relaxation on the Okinawa Tribe. Just about everyone was done with their duties and was either on the beach or in the water.

_Jessie: This was one of the most relaxing days I've ever had. Doing what I do you never have any time for rest so it's nice to just lie down and rest. The only one not rest is Fairy Boy. He's been trying hard to catch some fish but the kid just needs to relax otherwise he's going to work himself to death._

"Come on Peruru," said Kari swimming up to Peruru who was in the outrigger "Join the fun."

"Yea," said Tails swimming next to Kari "You'll have plenty of time to fish."

Peruru looked over the side of the outrigger to look at his friends only to be splashed by Kari.

"Well with you two scaring the fish away," said Peruru before jumping into the water right on top of Tails.

_Peruru: I've gotten really close with my tribe, especially Tails and Kari. When I got here I never thought I could make such great friends but that could also hurt me. I don't want another Songo moment to happen. That would just kill me._

Jessie, Rouge, Inuyasha, and Gary were all on the beach looking at the three youngest members of the tribe.

"We have to get rid of one of those three next," said Gary.

"Absolutely," said Jessie.

"Unfortunately," said Rouge.

"I guess," said Inuyasha not looking at the group.

_Inuyasha: I don't trust Gary at all. Last time I did Songo got voted off. I would love to team up with Kari, Tails, and Fairy Boy and vote out Gary but for some reason he has some power over them and they just won't vote him out. But damn it I am going to get him out of this game if it's the last thing I do._

After a while Tails walked up to the group.

"Hey guys," said the fox "I'm going to go check tree mail. Anyone want to come?"

"I will," said Rouge getting up "I'm getting a little bit crispy."

"What?" asked Tails. Rouge ignored him and the two walked into the forest.

"Does anyone think we know each other from outside the game?" asked the bat.

"Nope," said Tails cheerfully.

"Good," said Rouge.

_Rouge: There are a lot of people who know each other from outside the game. Jessie knows Gary, Inuyasha knows Kagura and Songo but she's not in the game anymore, Kari knows Izzy, and Peruru knows Amy. That's a lot of possible alliances so I figured, why let everyone know Tails and I know each other. If it's going to put a target on my back and I can keep it off, I'm going to keep it off._

Reward Challenge Day 10:

The Okinawa Tribe walked into a clearing.

"Okinawa getting your first look at the new Amami Tribe," said Tracey as the Amami Tribe walked in "Izzy voted out at last night's Tribal Council."

No one looked at all surprised by this.

"For today's Reward Challenge you will be playing a good old fashion matching game," said Tracey "One at a time you will go out onto the course and uncover two items. If they match then you get a point, be warned thought there are four items out there that have no match. Today you'll be playing for a tarp to help with all the rain we've been getting. Also Okinawa Tribe you have one extra member on your tribe so you'll have to sit someone out. Keep in mind you can't sit out the same person back to back challenges."

"I'll sit out," said Peruru.

"Peruru's sitting out," said Tracey "I'll give you all a moment to choose your order."

After a few moments, the first person stepped forward.

"JunJun up first for Amami," said Tracey. JunJun walked onto the course and flipped over the first item a small doglike idol.

"That's a Shisa," said Tracey "These were believed to ward off evil spirits."

"Better not get to close to those Kagura," said Rouge. Kagura rolled her eyes but ignored her. JunJun walked over and flipped over another item some twisted pieces of grass with a knot tied in the middle.

"That's a Sangwaa," said Tracey "It was also believed to ward off evil spirits who tried to steel food. Not a match."

JunJun walked back over to her tribe.

"Inuyasha next on the field," said Tracey as Inuyasha walked up. He went over and flipped over an item.

"A Giant clam," said Tracey. Inuyasha walked over and flipped over another item.

"It's the other Giant clam," said Tracey "Okinawa gets the first point"

"Wow Inuyasha," said Kagura "You're a lot smarter then I thought."

"Bite me," said Inuyasha.

"No thanks," said Kagura "I might catch something."

"That's enough Kagura," said Tracey "You're next."

Kagura walked past Tracey and flipped over the next item.

"That's a Gōya," said Tracey "A bitter melon that Kari had Izzy had to eat at the last Reward Challenge."

Kagura walked over to another item and flipped it over it looked like a smaller version of the immunity idol.

"You all know what that is," said Tracey "That's a dragon. No match, Jessie you're up."

Jessie walked on to the field and flipped over the next item, a palm leaf. She then flipped over a pig's jaw.

"No match," said Tracey "It's still one for Okinawa zero for Amami."

This continued for a while with Amy matching the Shisa's, Kari uncovering some shark teeth and the second Sangwaa, which Sanji matched up quickly.

"Amami tribe now leading," said Tracey "Rouge you're up."

Rouge nodded and walked on to the course.

"Rouge finds the second Gōya," said Tracey "Now she just needs to remember where the other one is."

Rouge looked around trying to remember. She finally picked one.

"That's a Sea snake skull," said Tracey "No match."

"Man Rouge," said Kagura "I thought you being a dumb bimbo was just an act. Way to prove me wrong."

"(Censored) you," said Rouge throwing an obscene gesture to Kagura. Kagura smiled slyly but ignored Rouge. Yahiko was next, he made quick work of finding the Gōyas.

"Amami with three points, Okinawa with one." said Tracey "Tails come on down."

Tails walked around for a moment then picked an item revealing the other dragon.

"Tails found the other dragon," said Tracey "Let's see if he can remember where the other one is."

"I know where it is," said Tails quickly finding it.

"Okinawa get a point," said Tracey "Li you're next."

Li walked over to one of the item no one looked at and found a fan then the other pig's jaw.

"Li uncovers the other pig jaw," said Tracey "Giving Gary an opportunity to get a point for the Okinawa Tribe."

Gary smiled smugly and quickly found the two pig's jaws.

"We're tied up," said Tracey "Three points each. There are six items left and only one pair left. So whoever gets the next match will win. JunJun you're up again."

JunJun walked up and looked at the two items no one has touched yet. After a few moments she finally chose one.

"Sea snake skin," said Tracey "A new item on the field."

"Oh great," said JunJun before she flipped over the other item reveling the other Sea snake skull "Crap!"

"She doesn't get the match but leaves the door wide open for Inuyasha to score the winning point," said Tracey. Inuyasha ran over to the field and found the two Seasnake skulls.

"Okinawa wins reward," said Tracey as the tribe celebrated "Alright Okinawa I need you to pick someone on Amami to go to Exile Island."

"Kagura," said Rouge and Inuyasha almost immediately. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Tracey "Okinawa here is your new tarp and Kagura your boat's waiting."

She nodded as she waved goodbye to her tribe. The Okinawa left the challenge carrying their new tarp happily as the Amami Tribe walked out disappointed.

Okinawa Tribe Day 10:

The Okinawa Tribe was already back at camp putting up their new tarp.

_Kari: Oh it was so nice to win this. It was nice to have an excuse to tear down the shelter and build it again because Tails' luxury item were nails. Those will come in so handy around camp because now we can make a really great shelter._

Inuyasha, Kari, and Peruru were working on the shelter, mostly Inuyasha.

"Okay Kari," said Inuyasha "Just move those palms out of the way."

"Sure thing Inuyasha," said Kari.

_Kari: Inuyasha really is a nice person. Sure he puts up a tough guy front but deep down he's really a nice guy. That's why I was so mad at Kagura for what she said anout him and Rouge. I mean, me and Rouge don't get a long but there was no need to call her that. I'm just hope we win the next Immunity Challenge because Gary told me that Inuyasha is the next to go if we lose._

Rouge and Tails walked into camp carrying the canteens they had just filled.

"How's it going guys?" asked Rouge.

"We're almost done," said Peruru "We just have to finish moving these last palms."

"That's good," said Tails "Say, Where are Jessie and Gary? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"They should be," said Kari "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

In the forest Jessie and Gary were gathering fire wood.

"Do you think it was a good idea to send Kagura to Exile Island?" asked Jessie.

"Yes," said Gary simply "She's a bitch and there is no way she can find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Now then, Kari or Peruru?"

"Why not Tails?" asked Jessie.

"He's smart," said Gary "We need him for the puzzles."

"That's true," said Jessie "Well Peruru is the bigger threat in the end but Kari is a hell of a lot weaker."

"I say they just go back to back," said Gary "Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Jessie.

_Gary: I am set for the merge. No one is going to vote me out. Jessie and the bat bimbo won't vote me out because I got rid of Songo, Inuyasha being the moron he is won't vote me out because he made a deal with me and is going to keep it, and Kari, Peruru, and Tails won't vote me out because their under the misguided assumption that Inuyasha is the next to go. I have no idea why Jessie thinks Peruru and Kari are threats. Sure at first I thought Peruru could have been one but none of them are smart enough to play this game._

"We'd better go," said Jessie "Before they get suspicious."

Gary nodded in agreement and followed Jessie back to camp.

Exile Island Day 10:

Kagura was sitting next to a fire she had just made looking out to sea.

_Kagura: So last night I heard Li, Sanji, and Yahiko talking. After hearing them I knew right then and there that I was in a hell of a lot bigger trouble then I thought I was last night. So I decided that I need to go to Exile Island so I can find that idol. All I had to do was piss off the other tribe and here I am._

"Alright," said Kagura getting up and looking at the clues "Let's take a look at these clues. Clue number one, the idol is above water, clue number two, remember the tide, clue number three, 'like a blank in the sky'. Really, I just have to look for a diamond?"

She shrugged her shoulders and began walking around the island until she found a path that led to a rock wall that was halfway covered by the tide.

"This could be it," said Kagura as she began to wade her way through the water to the wall. She began to search the wall looking for an opening until she found a small opening that looked like a crudely drawn diamond. She reached her arm into the opening and pulled out an amulet.

"Oh my God!" shouted Kagura "This is it! I found the Hidden Immunity Idol!"

_Kagura: Holy crap! I just found the idol. I'm not telling anyone about this for a while. I'll probably tell Amy and JunJun latter but for now I'll keep it to myself. I still can't believe I found it._

Amami Tribe Day 11:

The tribe was up and about and one again, the men were looking for wood and the girls were looking for food.

_Amy: Me, JunJun, and Kagura have been in an alliance since just about day one. But the way she's been acting lately has made her a huge target. If she becomes a target then we become a target by proxy._

"JunJun," said Amy "We have to talk about Kagura."

"What about her?" asked JunJun.

"We have to start thinking about dropping her from the alliance so we can save ourselves," said Amy.

"But Sanji's going next," said JunJun.

"I wan't him gone too but I think we could be forced into a tie," explained Amy "I mean, do you wan't to draw rocks?"

_JunJun: I trust Amy a lot and I think she's right about Kagura but I would love, absolutely love to see Sanji go next. In the end though, you have to look out for yourself._

Elsewhere in the forest, Li, Sanji, and Yahiko were talking about Kagura.

"I'm so glad she's gone," said Sanji.

"I know," said Li "It's just so nice that she's not here to complain and there is no chance she can find the immunity idol."

_Li: My closest ally right now is Yahiko and I hope to gain some more. I see this game like a big chest board and everyone is just a piece I have to move to get further along. Normally I would think that someone who says that is just a pompous ass but it's true. No one else is playing the game as hard as I am._

"I love to one up her in our arguments," said Yahiko "So I miss her a little bit."

Sanji and Li looked at him in shock.

"Why on earth would you miss her?" asked Sanji.

"Like I said, it's just fun to beat her," said Yahiko.

_Yahiko: Kagura and I have a really weird relationship. The more we fight the better er do so we can outdo each other. Part of me want's Kagura to stay but the more sane side of me want's her butt gone. All I know is the next chance we get, she's gone._

Immunity Challenge Day 11:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey waving the two tribes on to the beach. Out in the water were two sets of what appeared to be monkey bars low enough to the water that someone would have to be laying underneath it to hold on to the bars.

"Here's Kagura returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Kagura walked in and joined her tribe.

"I'll take that back," said the host taking back the immunity idol from Peruru "Immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge is simple endurance. Each tribe will swim out and hold onto the bars. The last person standing will win immunity for their tribe. Okinawa you need to sit out a male in order to keep the teams even."

"I'll sit out," said Tails.

"Alright," said Tracey "Let's get this challenge started."

A few moments latter, the tribes were underneath their bars.

"Just remember guys," said Tracey "As the tide comes in it'll be harder to keep your face above the water. Let's star."

After a few minuets, no one had moved at all. Some of the younger members of the tribes were able to get their hands and arms in between the bars to help them stay up.

"It's been half an hour and no one has budged at all," said Tracey impressed until someone came out of the water "Kari is out."

"I'm sorry guys," she said "I just swallowed a lot of water."

"How on earth could you have done that?" asked Gary "It's not even up to our noses yet."

Before he could finish, Gary swallowed some water as well and let go of the bars.

"Gary is out," said Tracey "Okinawa is down two while Amami has all of their members."

A half hour later, the water was creeping up to the survivor's face.

"Is anyone else as cold as I am?" asked Amy.

"I feel your pain," said Rouge.

"Then drop out," said Kagura "Amy I know we'll be fine and Rouge I just don't like you."

"What!" shouted Rouge turning to look at Kagura only to breath in some water through her nose.

"Rouge is out," said Tracey as Rouge angrily swam back to shore.

"Okay guys," said Amy "I'm dropping out."

"You did good Amy," said JunJun as Amy let go and swam back to her mat.

"Amy is out," said Tracey "We have Kagura, Li, JunJun, Sanji, and Yahiko still in for Amami and Inuyasha, Jessie, and Peruru still in for Okinawa."

After another ten minuets, the water was up to the survivor's mouths forcing the survivor's to push their faces into the bars so they could breath easier.

"Jessie, Inuyasha, Sanji look like their struggling," said Tracey "Harder for them to get in between those bars."

"Yep," said Yahiko "They're too big."

"Yahiko keep quiet," said Li trying to keep his head above the water.

"Okay guys," said Sanji "I have to go."

"Don't you dare," said Kagura but before she could finish, Sanji let go.

"Sanji is out," said Tracey only to be drowned out by Jessie thrashing about after she let go "Jessie is out. Down to Kagura, Li, JunJun, and Yahiko for the Amami Tribe and Inuyasha and Peruru for the Okinawa Tribe."

Forty five minuets latter, the water had reached the noses of just about everyone left.

"We're just shy of two hours," said Tracey.

"You're all doing great guys!" cheered Kari.

"They can't hear you," said Gary "They're ears are under the water."

"JunJun and Fairy Boy can probably hear you," said Jessie. It was true, JunJun and Peruru were able to force their faces in between the bars so they could breath through their mouth and nose. Soon enough though, the water was above Li, Yahiko, Kagura, and Inuyasha's heads and up to Peruru and JunJun's noses.

"Now it's just a game of seeing who can hold their breath the longest," said Tracey and the water finally went over JunJun and Peruru's heads. Yahiko was the first one to come up for air followed quickly by Li and Inuyasha.

"Okinawa is down to only Peruru," said Tracey "Amami has Kagura and JunJun left."

Kagura came up gasping for air.

"Scratch that," said Tracey "Amami and Okinwa each only have one person left. Now we just have to see who can hold their breath the longest."

They didn't have to wait long, soon someone burst out of the water gasping for air.

"Peruru is out," said Tracey "Amami wins immunity!"

JunJun soon surfaced and looked around.

"Did we win?" before she could finish Kagura jumped on her.

"Yes we did!" shouted the wind demon.

"Congratulations Amami," said Tracey once everyone had returned to the beach "You've won immunity. Okinawa I'll see you tomorrow night where one of you will be voted out."

The Okinawa Tribe nodded and walked back to camp. The Amami Tribe walked back in the other direction all the while celebrating as the sun began to set.

Amami Tribe Night 11:

The Amami Tribe walked into camp overjoyed.

"I can't believe we won," said Amy.

"I know," said Kagura.

_Amy: When I saw that challenge I was so scared. All I saw was Inuyasha on the other tribe and I panicked. I mean, have you seen him in the challenges? Thank goodness for JunJun, without her we would have lost and it's always good to be in an alliance with one of the strongest people on the tribe._

"I'm surprized how long that challenge lasted," said Yahiko.

"I know," agreed Li "Hey Kagura, good job today."

Kagura looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you," said Kagura unsure just how to react.

_Kagura: It was really weird to get a complement from Li because I know for a fact that he's been trying to get be voted off for a long time. I have to make pay attention to what Li thinks because it doesn't matter if I have the idol because if they want me gone they can blindside me. I have to keep on my toes and look at everything._

_Li: I really didn't like saying how much of a good job Kagura did because I just don't like her. I would love to vote her off but the longer she stays here the more I think that maybe I should keep her around. She is the perfect person to go up against in the final two._

A little bit later, Sanji was sitting down by the beach looking out to sea.

"Come on Sanji," said Yahiko walking up to him "We're getting ready for dinner."

"I'm coming," said the cook getting up.

_Sanji: I was so disappointed in myself in these challenges. I'm one of the strongest guys out here, I should be doing a heck of a lot better then this. I just hope my tribe realizes that I am valuable and don't just get rid of me._

Day 12:

The next morning, Li and Amy were in the forest looking for fire wood.

"Amy I think we should team up," said Li.

"I thought we already were," said Amy "You know, on the beach the first night."

"Yea but you would have been a moron to say no then," explained Li "Now we've had a lot of time together and I think we can look each other in the eye and agree to work together."

Amy paused for a moment and nodded.

_Amy: Li has been trying to get me into an alliance for a long time now but I never really know why. In the end though, I have to do what is best for me and my game. So I'm going to team up with him because he can get me farther and I can get him farther._

_Li: As of right now, I have an alliance with everyone except for Kagura. Only thing is, if I need Kagura to get ahead then I'll use her and screw someone over. In this game you have to be willing to do whatever you have to do to get ahead._

Okinawa Tribe Day 12:

The sun came up on Okinawa awakening the tribe to a day full of last minuet scrambling.

_Inuyasha: I can't believe we lost that challenge. Now either Kari to Fairy Boy are going to be voted out tonight and I hate it. I am mad as hell about this._

Kari and Gary were in the woods talking about the vote.

"I just want to double check," said Kari "Inuyasha is going tonight right?"

"For the last time," said Gary "Yes he is."

"Thanks Gary," said Kari smiling at him "I'll talk to you latter."

"She is so dumb," said Gary to himself after Kari was out of earshot.

_Kari: I rally wanted some one on one time with Gary because he hardly ever looks me in the eye when he talks to me but today he did. For the first time I feel like I can actually trust him and it feels good to trust people._

Elsewhere in the forest, Rouge and Jessie were waiting for Gary to return.

"What is taking him so long?" asked Rouge.

"I really don't know," said Jessie.

_Jessie: Me, Rouge, Inuyasha, and Gary have all decided that Kari or Peruru have to go this time but we still haven't made up our minds. In the end as long as one of them goes I'll be happy because that breaks up that alliance._

"What took you so long?" asked Jessie once Gary joined them.

"Kari," said Gary simply "She wanted to know if Inuyasha was going home tonight and I said yes."

"Why would you tell her that?" asked Rouge.

"Because I want to see the look on her face when we get rid of Fairy Boy," said Gary.

"Fairy Boy?" asked the confused bat "But Kari is so much weaker then he is."

"They're both huge threats later in the game," said Jessie "So I'm up for anything."

"Alright," said Rouge "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I think he's down by the beach with the twerps," said Jessie.

_Peruru: Inuyasha and I have been really close throughout this game so I want to spend the last day he is here with him. Kari and Tails wanted to as well but it was much more of a moment between me and Inuyasha._

On the beach the foursome were looking out at the ocean.

"We hope you understand why you're going Inuyasha," said Tails.

"Yea," said Kari "We really don't want to, but we owe Jessie, Rouge, and Gary."

Inuyasha nodded but didn't say anything.

_Inuyasha: I hate what Gary has done to these kids. After tonight it'll all change._

_Kari: I've never liked going to Tribal Council and tonight is no different. But tonight I feel safe._

_Gary: Tonight is going to be epic. I'm still not sure who I'm voting for yet but I know people are going to upset. Oh this is going to be the best Tribal Council ever._

Tribal Council Night 12:

The Okinawa Tribe walked into Tribal Council, light their torches, and sat down with Inuyasha, Jessie, Rouge, and Gary in the back row and Kari, Peruru, and Tails in the front row.

"Welcome everyone to Tribal Council," said Tracey. Everyone just looked at him blankly.

"Okay then," said Tracey "Anyway, I have to say I'm surprised you're here tonight."

"So are we," said Gary.

"Let's talk about today's challenge," said Tracey "Kari, you were the first person out of the challenge but you don't have any of your things."

"We have already decided who would be voted off tonight and it isn't me," said Kari.

"Who is it then?" asked the host.

"Unfortunately it is Inuyasha," said Kari.

"Inuyasha what do you think about that?" asked Tracey.

"We'll see what happens," said Inuyasha. Tracey looked at him expecting more but Inuyasha did not say anything else.

"Rouge," said Tracey "I have to ask, why on earth would you get rid of Inuyasha?"

"I have to say it's a stupid thing to do," said Rouge "But at the end of the day I have to do what is best for me and keep the tribe stronger."

"Jessie," said Tracey "At this stage of the game what is more important, keeping the tribe strong or trust?"

"You have to balance it," said Jessie simply "I do trust a lot of people on this tribe but I have to keep the tribe strong to I don't have to come back here."

"Gary," said Tracey "What are you basing your vote on tonight?"

"I made a promise to vote someone out so I'm going to do it," said Gary simply.

"On that note it's time to vote," said Tracey "Rouge you're up first."

She nodded and got up to vote. Next to vote was Tails, Inuyasha, Jessie, then Kari who voted for Inuyasha.

"I'm really sorry about this Inuyasha," said the girl "But I have to vote for you. I wish I didn't have to."

She put her vote into the urn. Next to vote was Peruru who voted for Inuyasha.

"I really don't like this but I have to," said Peruru "I hope after this is all over we can still be friends."

He sadly put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. The last person to vote was Gary. We do not see his vote.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you get voted out. I'm going to love it," said Gary. He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey before he went to go get the votes.

"Once the votes are read the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," said Tracey "If anyone would like to use the Hidden Immunity idol now would be the time."

No one moved at all.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote, Inuyasha."

Next to his name was a small sad face.

"Next vote is for Inuyasha."

Once again this vote had a small sad face. Inuyasha just nodded.

"Third vote, Inuyasha."

Kari looked over at Inuyasha and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Next vote is for Kari," said Tracey holding up the vote. Kari nodded in understanding.

"Next vote, Kari."

Now Kari looked confused as did Peruru and Tails.

"Next vote Kari," said Tracey "We're tied three votes each for Inuyasha and Kari. One vote left."

Kari looked over at Gary confused but he did not return her gaze.

"Final vote and next person voted out of the tribe, Kari," said Tracey holding up the last vote. Underneath Kari's name were the words smell ya latter. Kari just looked on in shock.

"Kari you need to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Kari got up to grab her torch. Peruru got up as well and hugged her. Kari smiled and brought Tracey her torch with tears in her eyes.

"You can't trust any one these days," said the girl sadly.

"Kari, the tribe has spoken," said Tracey as he snuffed her torch. She walked out trying not to cry.

"Once again another blindside," said Tracey "You better take Kari's last words to heart, you never know when they could ring true again. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The Okinawa left Tribal Council in silence some out of sadness, some out of shock, and one out of happiness of a job well done.

Final words:

_Kari: I'm so shocked to be here and not Inuyasha but I should have known better. I should have never trusted Gary. I love everyone on my tribe, well not Gary, and I hope they can pull it together and win. Tails, Peruru, you have been such great friends to me. One of you better win._

Next time on Survivor…

After the vote, one survivor publicly threatens another tribe mate.

On Okinawa, one person regrets their involvement with Kari's ouster.

And on Amami, one person realizes they are on the outs of what they thought was a tight alliance.


	6. I guess he doesn't know me very well

"I guess he doesn't know me very well."

Previously on Survivor, after the vote, Li explained his plan to ouster Kagura to Sanji and Yahiko. Kagura overheard the plan and taunted the Okinawa Tribe during the Reward Challenge so she would be sent to Exile Island and she was after a furious Okinawa Tribe won the Reward Challenge. While there she was able to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Back at the Amami camp Amy and JunJun contemplated getting rid of Kagura due to her attitude. At Okinawa, Gary and Jessie plotted to get rid of one of the younger members of the tribe. They got their chance when they lost the Immunity Challenge and at Tribal Council Kari, Tails, and Peruru were blindsided when Kari was voted out. Twelve are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Songo walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Okinawa Tribe Night 12:

The tribe walked into camp silently. Peruru walked past camp and over to the beach. A concerned Tails and Inuyasha followed Peruru and found him sitting on a large rock.

"You okay Peruru?" asked Tails.

"I'll be fine," said Peruru not sounding fine at all.

"I'm sorry about this kid," said Inuyasha.

"I don't blame you Inuyasha," said Peruru trying to hold back tears "I blame Gary."

"What was that!" yelled Gary as he was walking up to them.

"I said I blame you for what happened to Kari," said Peruru angrily.

"It's a game!" said Gary "Get over it!"

_Jessie: Gary needs to stop causing so much drama. To be honest I don't like him at all, hell if I could I would vote his ass out next but I need him. Still there was no reason to go after Fairy Boy like that._

By this time, Rouge and Jessie had come down to the beach.

"You know what Peruru," said Gary "You just need to shut the (Censored) up and let your balls drop."

Jessie, Rouge, and Tails all had to grab Inuyasha so he wouldn't tackle Gary.

"I swear I will get you out next!" shouted Peruru as Gary was walking away.

"Bite me," said Gary as he headed to camp.

_Gary: Peruru needs to grow up and remember that this is a game. He has to get over the fact that his friends are going home and so is he._

Amami Tribe Day 13:

The tribe was up and sitting around the fire waiting for Sanji to finish cooking some rice.

_JunJun: Sanji really has been trying to make up for that stupid comment he made on day one. He's been working really hard and has been cooking all our meals but for a cook, he makes really bad rice._

Sanji got up to get more firewood as Li dished out the rice.

"Eat up everyone," said Li. Yahiko ate some rice and grimaced.

"Nice and pasty," said Yahiko "Just the way I like it."

_Kagura: I think I'm the only one who doesn't complain about the rice, it really doesn't matter to me. Just east the stupid rice and be happy you actually have something to eat._

When Sanji returned, Kagura was the only one left by the fire boiling some water.

"Look what I've got," said Sanji holding a large pineapple "Where is everyone?"

"Yahiko and JunJun are down on the beach doing who knows what and Amy and Li are in the forest looking for who gives a crap," said Kagura "Now chop up that pineapple quick before they get back."

Sanji smiled and nodded.

_Sanji: My relationship with Kagura is very interesting. Me and her are obviously on the outs and both of us know it. Amy and JunJun were with her from day one but now they're no where to be found. We only have each other in this game which is kind of weird to think about._

Elsewhere, Li and Amy were looking for food. They were also discussing Sanji's cooking skills.

"I know he's trying," said Amy "But I really think someone else needs to make the rice."

"You could probably do it Amy," said Li.

"Yea I could," agreed Amy.

_Amy: I know that Li is just trying to get me to team up with him and I have no problem with that. Now that I don't think I can trust Kagura anymore I only have JunJun. The more the merrier._

Okinawa Tribe Day 13:

The Okinawa Tribe was up and about doing chores. Peruru and Tails were out fishing, Inuyasha was gathering firewood, Gary was looking for food, and Jessie and Rouge were down on the beach washing dishes and clothes.

"How exactly did we get this job?" asked an annoyed Rouge.

"I really don't know," said Jessie "But this does gives us a chance to talk strategy."

_Jessie: Rouge still bitches and moans about everything. And I mean everything but she still is my biggest ally in this game. I know for a fact that I can beat her in the final two because no one likes her. I am set for the win._

"You know we're running this tribe right?" asked Jessie.

"Absolutely," said Rouge slyly.

_Rouge: I know for a fact that Jessie thinks that she's in control but she isn't and neither is Gary. I'm the one in charge here and on top of that I'm not even a target. Jessie and Gary won't vote for me because the need me. And Tails won't let Fairy Boy vote for me. I'm just cruising to the merge._

Reward Challenge Day 13:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey as the two tribes walked on to the beach.

"Getting your first look at the new Okinawa Tribe," said Tracey "Kari voted off at the last Tribal Council."

No one on the Amami Tribe looked surprised.

"Are you ready for today's Reward Challenge?" asked Tracey. The tribes cheered.

"Today you will be solving a giant sliding puzzle," said Tracey "Five members from your tribe will be in the water moving the eight puzzle pieces while the remaining member will be on top of a platform giving the tribe directions. Do you want to know what you're playing for?"

"Absolutely," said JunJun.

"Well," said Tracey "Once your puzzle has been completed it will spell out a secret message that will tell you what your reward is. I'll give you all a moment to strategize."

A few minuets latter, the tribes had made their decisions.

"Tails giving directions for Okinawa and Amy giving directions for Amami," said Tracey "Survivor ready, go!"

"Alright JunJun move that piece on top down," called Amy. JunJun did as she was told.

"Jessie move the right piece into the open space," called Tails. Jessie did so. This continued for several minuets.

"Hold it," said Amy looking at the puzzle "Is there anything on the bottom?"

"I don't know," said Yahiko "Let me look."

Yahiko went under the water to look and when he came back up he nodded.

"There all have writing on the bottom Amy," said Yahiko.

"Then flip them over," said Amy.

"You heard them," said Tails "Flip them over."

The two tribes quickly began to flip the pieces over.

"Know this make a lot more sense," said Tails.

"Absolutely," agreed Amy.

"Amy," said Kagura "What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh um let me see," said Amy taking a moment to take a look at the puzzle. Tails on the other hand was making great progress.

"Peruru move that one to the left," said Tails. Peruru nodded but when he moved the piece he accidentally knocked it into Gary.

"Watch where you're going idiot," said Gary.

"What?" asked Peruru.

"Holey crap," said Amy in realization "I know what it is. Li move that one down."

"Amy thinks she's on to something," said Tracey "But Okinawa has come to a complete stop."

"Would you two stop it," said Jessie.

"Not until this little (Censored) apologizes," said Gary angrily.

"What did you call me?" asked Peruru in shock. Peruru wasn't the only one in shock; everyone was looking over at the two.

"Peruru, Gary stop it right now," said Tails.

"Come on guys keep going," said Amy "We're so close."

"But I want to watch the fight," said Yahiko.

"We'll fight on the reward," said Kagura "Just keep going."

"Alright," said Yahiko "I'll take it."

By this point, Tails had given up on the challenge and was simply trying to keep Gary and Peruru from attacking each other or for Inuyasha to retaliate.

"Gary you need to shut up," said Inuyasha angrily.

"Oh shut up," said Gary.

"All of you shut up," said Tails "We need to be a team and work together."

"We have it," said Amy happily.

"What does it say?" asked Tracey.

"Spa day," said and ecstatic Amy.

"Amami wins reward!" said Tracey. The tribe cheered and got out of the water to hug Amy.

"Amami Tribe," said Tracey "You all will be sent to a spa for the day, there you will get a nice bed, some relaxation, and of course food. Also before you leave you need to send someone from the Okinawa Tribe to Exile Island."

Yahiko smiled and whispered something to Li who nodded.

"We're going to send Jessie to Exile Island," said Li. The Okinawa Tribe looked over in shock.

"Crap," said Jessie.

"Jessie your boat is waiting," said Tracey "Amami Tribe you're boat will arrive at your camp latter and Okinawa Tribe, I have nothing for you."

The still bickering Okinawa Tribe walked back to their camp while the celebrating Amami Tribe walked back to their camp.

Amami Tribe Day 13:

_JunJun: The walk back to camp was amazing. Everyone was just so excited. Heck even Yahiko and Kagura hugged each other which I think will still give me nightmares but you get the idea._

The excited Amami Tribe was sitting around the fire impatiently waiting for the boat to arrive.

"I still can't believe that they fought like that," said Li.

"I know," said JunJun "And what a thing to argue about."

_Yahiko: I think we got a lot of information from that fight. That's why I said we should send Jessie to Exile Island. The more they fight the more likely they are to lose the next challenge._

A few moments latter, a large boat arrived to pick up the Amami Tribe for their reward.

"Let's go guys," said Li. The rest got up and followed Li onto the boat.

_Li: It'll be really nice to just relax for a little bit. Everyone is going crazy from playing this game and its only day thirteen. Just think what will happen on day thirty nine._

Exile Island Day 13:

Jessie was lying down on the beach basking in the sun.

"Finally," said Jessie "Peace and quiet."

_Jessie: So it sucks that I got sent to Exile Island but to be honest it's nice to just be away from all the drama back at camp. I'm going to take this time to just think about what to do next._

Jessie rolled over on to her back and looked at a scroll she had found.

"The idol is probably gone by now," she said to her self "But I might as well look for it."

_Jessie: I looked for the idol but I didn't find anything so someone has to have it. Right now I just need to make sure we win this next Immunity Challenger otherwise we are screwed. The tribe is just divided and now that Gary is in a personal war with Peruru it just makes matters worse._

Okinawa Tribe Day 13:

The camp was quiet. Peruru and Gary had been separated so they would stop arguing. Tails and Inuyasha were sitting next to the fire silently.

"I really hate him," said Inuyasha breaking the silence.

"Gary?" asked the fox to which Inuyasha nodded "Yea I hate him too."

_Inuyasha: I made a stupid deal early on and now I just have to deal with it. I'm stuck with Gary until the merge but I really want to vote his ass out of here now._

Peruru walked up to the two.

"You feeling better kid?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Peruru "But I want him gone next."

"After what he called you," said Inuyasha "I can understand."

Tails nodded in agreement.

_Tails: Peruru and Inuyasha are very emotional players and while that's not a bad thing, it really doesn't help. Personal vendettas never end well in Survivor. I've been keeping a low profile for a while but now is the time I have to make some big moves in this game._

_Peruru: I've been hurt a lot in this game and outside of this game. That's probably why I'm so angry with Gary. Every time I've trusted someone something bad has happened. I trusted Gary and he stabbed me in the back, now I want him gone._

Down on the beach, Gary was venting his frustration to Rouge.

"I can't believe he did that," said Gary angrily.

"Yea I know," said Rouge halfheartedly.

"He has to be the next one to go," said Gary. Rouge nodded not really listening.

_Rouge: Gary thinks I'll do whatever he wants me to do…I won't. I guess he doesn't know me very well because if he did he would know I don't give a crap what he thinks. _

Gary got up and started to head back to camp.

"I need to get some water," he said to Rouge.

"Whatever," replied the bat. Once he was back at camp, Gary walked over to the fire and put some water on.

"We still have some leftover water in the pan Gary," said Peruru.

"Shut up Fairy Boy," said Gary glaring at him.

"You know what Gary," said Peruru standing up "I'm tired of this. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm going to go fish."

"That's right," shouted Gary to Peruru as he was walking to the outrigger "You better run."

_Gary: Originally I was going to target Tails before Fairy Boy just because Tails is much more of a threat to me then Fairy Boy is but after all of this he need to go. I'm the one in control here and I'm the one who decides who goes and when they go._

Reward Night 13:

The Amami Tribe was sitting at a dinner table admiring the selection of food for dinner.

"This looks great," said Sanji.

"If you boys eat all of this by yourselves then I'll have to hurt you," said Kagura eyeing the men.

"Oh lighten up Kagura," said Yahiko.

_Amy: This was the best reward we could possibly have but even though we're not on the island doesn't mean we aren't still in the game. JunJun and I have decided that we can't trust Kagura anymore. I still like her but I have to do what is best for me in the game right now._

"Could someone pass me the chicken?" asked Li.

"Here ya go," said Yahiko handing the plate of chicken to his friend "Anyone else want some?"

"Give it here," said JunJun.

_Sanji: So after we finished up dinner, we were able to take an actual shower with actual hot water. You really don't know what you really miss until you don't have it anymore and a hot shower is one of those things._

After showering, the six tribe mates had to decide who would sleep where. Amy and JunJun decided to room together in the first room, Li and Yahiko took the second room leaving Sanji and Kagura in the final room.

"This is such a nice bed," said JunJun.

"I know right," said Amy "But listen we need to decide what to do next."

"I say we get rid of Sanji," said JunJun "Or Kagura. I really don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?" asked Amy.

"Well," said JunJun "Sanji made that huge mistake and I never really like Kagura from the beginning."

Amy looked over at JunJun confused but said nothing. In the third room, Sanji and Kagura were laying on their bed, a pile of pillows in between them.

"You do realize you and I are on the outs of this tribe," said Kagura quietly. Sanji didn't respond.

"I mean," continued Kagura "Amy and JunJun have been avoiding me like the plague and we all agreed we would vote you out next."

Sanji responded with a loud snore. Kagura gave out an exasperated sigh before she rolled over to go to sleep.

Day 14:

The Amami tribe was awake and enjoying a quick breakfast before they had to go back to camp.

"Anyone want my orange?" asked Yahiko.

"I'll take it," said Sanji "It prevents scurvy ya know."

The tribe looked at him but said nothing.

_Li: This was the best reward we could get before the Immunity Challenge. We'll be nice and rested while the other tribe will be tired for all their bickering. I just whish this could happen all the time._

Immunity Challenge Day 14:

The two tribes walked over to their mats and waited for Tracey to start.

"Here is Jessie returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Jessie walked in "Now then I need the Immunity Idol back."

Yahiko reluctantly handed the Immunity Idol back to Tracey.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," said Tracey "Today's challenge is easy. One person will be tied to a platform out in the ocean. To win immunity, you must get that person back to the beach first. Three people will run out into the forest one at a time to get pieces to make a raft. One all the pieces have been collected then two tribe members will assemble the raft and row out to get the final person tied to the platform. I'll give you all a moment to strategize."

A few moments latter, the Tribes had made their decisions.

"Running for the Amami Tribe is JunJun, Sanji, and Yahiko," said Tracey "Running for the Okinawa Tribe is Inuyasha, Rouge, and Gary. Li and Amy are assembling the raft for Amami and Jessie and Peruru are assembling the raft for Okinawa. Survivors ready, Go!

JunJun and Inuyasha ran out into the forest. Inuyasha got to the first bundle of pieces first but had a hard time untying them. JunJun on the other hand made quick work of the knots and got back to her mat first. Sanji ran out next as Inuyasha was making his way back. Sanji was already at the next bundle when Rouge started running into the forest. Sanji had just finished getting his bundle down when Rouge turned around the corner. She was able to make fast work of the knots and was able to make up a lot of time, she got back to the beach just as Yahiko was about to go. Once Rouge got back to her mat, Gary sprinted off after Yahiko. Gary was able to catch up with him as the two got to the third bundle at the same time however; Yahiko was able to untie his bundle first.

"Why won't these things come loose?" asked a frustrated Gary. Yahiko smiled happily as he headed back to his tribe.

"JunJun go," said Tracey "You need to get the oars before you can assemble the raft."

JunJun sprinted into the forest passing Gary who had still been unable to get his bundle down. As JunJun was running back with the oars however, Gary was finally able to get the bundle down. JunJun arrived at her mat first.

"Start putting together your raft," said Tracey "Inuyasha go."

Inuyasha made his way back into the forest as Amy and Li began working on the raft. The two were making fast work of the raft and were almost half done when Inuyasha returned.

"Start making your raft Okinawa," said Tracey. Jessie and Peruru began working on the raft but were having a much more difficult time then Amy and Li had. A few minuets latter, Amy and Li had completed their raft.

"Go Amami," said Tracey. Amy and Li got onto the raft and made their way to Kagura and Tails who were tied to their platforms.

"I think this one goes here," said Peruru.

"Are you sure?" asked Jessie.

"You two suck," said Gary to himself. Inuyasha elbowed him to shut him up. Out at the platforms, Amy began to untie Kagura.

"Sorry we're late Kagura," said Li. Kagura rolled her eyes and hopped into the raft to head back.

"Wait," said Peruru "I think I got it."

He began putting several pieces together and was able to find the pattern.

"Peruru making great work on the puzzle," said Tracey "But it's too late the Amami Tribe is back. Amami wins Immunity."

The Amami Tribe ran over to Amy, Li, and Kagura to celebrate. Tracey walked over and handed the Immunity Idol to Sanji.

"Congratulations Amami," said Tracey "You all have three more days in the game. Okinawa Tribe unfortunately one of you will be going home tomorrow. I'll see you then."

Gary shook his head in frustration as the Okinawa Tribe headed back to camp. Yahiko was jumping up and down excitedly before he hugged Kagura. She hugged him back for a moment before the two realized what they were doing. Li laughed when he saw the looks on their face.

Amami Tribe Day 14:

The victorious Amami Tribe was sitting around the fire eating pineapples and rice.

"I still can't believe we won three challenges in a row," said Sanji.

"Why?" asked JunJun "We're awesome and we are just a heck of a lot better then the Okinawa Tribe."

_JunJun: We absolutely slaughtered the other Tribe in that challenge. It wasn't even close. If this keeps up we'll go into the merge with the numbers and we will dominate._

"How's the rice?" asked Sanji.

"Much better," said JunJun "Actually a lot better then usual."

"Um thank you," said Sanji "I think."

_Amy: JunJun is probably our strongest tribe member but sometimes she can say some stupid things. Not everyone like the rice but keep it to yourself._

"It's great Sanji," said Kagura "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome Kagura," said Sanji.

Yahiko looked at her.

"You're such a brown noser," said Yahiko.

"And damn proud of it too," replied the wind demon.

_Yahiko: I love the fact we beat the other tribe so greatly. The worse off they are the better it is for our tribe. I don't want to be mean to the other tribe but it's true. The more fractured they are as a tribe the less likely it is for them to win the challenges._

A little bit latter, Amy, JunJun, and Li were walking in the forest.

"Can we make a deal?" asked Amy.

"Sure," said Li.

"We want it to be you, me, JunJun, and Yahiko as the final four," said Amy.

"That's fine with me," said Li "I'll have to ask Yahiko though."

"That's fine," said JunJun "Just get back to us soon."

Li nodded and walked back to camp to find Yahiko.

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked JunJun.

"Of course not," said Amy "We can never trust Li."

_Amy: Li is probably the most devious player out here but he's the only option I have for someone to help get me farther in the game. Sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and go for it._

Okinawa Tribe Day 15:

Tails was walking down the beach with Peruru.

"You are in serious trouble," said Tails "Gary is gunning for you."

"I know," said Peruru "It has to be one of us so the Tribe can be cohesive again."

_Tails: Now that Peruru is in this much danger I need to make my move and I know exactly who to talk to so Gary will go tonight._

A little bit latter, Tails was in the shelter with Rouge.

"Rouge I need you to do me a big favor tonight," said Tails.

"I can't vote for Gary," said Rouge "I made a deal and I need to keep it."

"I didn't want to do this," said Tails "But if you don't then I'll tell everyone that we know each other outside of the game."

Rouge looked over at him in shock.

_Rouge: Who is this person and what has he done with Tails. I mean it's a good way to get someone to do something but in the long run it could hurt my chances if Peruru stays. At the same time though…if everyone finds out my big secret then I'm screwed. Well played Foxy, well played._

Elsewhere, Gary was talking to Jessie and Inuyasha.

"We have to vote out Peruru," said Gary "He's weak in the challenges and he's annoying as hell."

"I'm not voting for him," said Inuyasha.

"We had a deal Inuyasha," said Gary.

"Yes," said Inuyasha "I made a deal not to vote for you."

"Fine," said an exasperated Gary "Just vote for Jessie then. One vote isn't going to hurt."

"What!" asked Jessie "Why the hell would you tell him to vote for me?"

Gary ignored her and headed back to camp.

"I swear if you vote for me," started Jessie.

"Don't worry," said Inuyasha "I got you covered."

_Gary: I'm surrounded by morons. I swear to God no one on my tribe knows how to ply this game. I tell ya, if it weren't for me Jessie and Rouge would have been voted out a long time a go._

A few hours before Tribal Council, Tails and Peruru were talking with Inuyasha.

"We need you to vote for Gary Inuyasha," said Peruru.

"I can't," said Inuyasha "I made a damn deal."

"What if I told you that Rouge is voting with us?" asked Tails.

"She is?" asked Peruru.

"You have something on her don't you?" asked Inuyasha.

"N-no," said Tails "I just made a deal."

"I can't write his name down," said Inuyasha "No matter how much I want to."

_Tails: Everything is riding on how Inuyasha votes. If he votes with us then Gary goes home. If he votes against us then Peruru will go home. I don't expect Rouge to risk going home because of a rock if we tie._

_Peruru: I've done all that I can. Right now I just have to hope that I'm not the one going. Gary has to go home otherwise the tribe will never be able to work together. Plus I just don't like him at all._

_Gary: I know Tails has been running around camp trying to get votes but he won't get them. Even if Inuyasha votes for someone else I still have three votes on my side. That moron Peruru is as good as gone._

Tribal Council Night 15:

The Okinawa Tribe walked into Tribal Council quietly and dipped their torches into the fire before they sat down with Jessie, Rouge, and Gary in the back row and Peruru, Tails, and Inuyasha in the front row.

"Welcome to your second Tribal Council in a row," said Tracey "I have to ask Inuyasha does it surprise you that you're here again so soon?"

"Not really," said Inuyasha "They way we've been getting along it doesn't surprise me at all."

"I'm assuming you're talking about Gary and Peruru," said Tracey. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Gary just what is the issue between you and Peruru?" asked Tracey.

"Well," said Gary "Peruru is a little bitch and that's really it."

Everyone glared at Gary.

"Peruru what do you think about this?" asked Tracey.

"I just want to get to the vote," said Peruru "It's going to be me or Gary going home tonight and I want to know who it is."

"Rouge I take that it is between Gary and Peruru so who are you going to vote for?" asked Tracey.

"We'll find out when I vote," said Rouge.

"Tails," said Tracey "You and Peruru we're pretty shocked at the last Tribal Council, do you think you'll be shocked again?"

"I don't know," said Tails "But I do know someone will be. I just hope it's not me."

"On that note it's time to vote, Inuyasha you're up," said Tracey. Inuyasha nodded and got up to vote. Next to vote was Gary who voted for (Censored) Boy.

"After your ball drop come back to play again and I'll still beat you."

Gary put his vote in the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Tails who voted for Gary.

"I can't vote for Peruru and you're just a mean person."

Tails put his vote into the urn. Next to vote was Jessie who voted for Fairy Boy.

"I'm sorry about this but at the end of the day I know I can beat Gary in the final two much easier then I could ever beat you."

She put her vote into the urn. The next person to vote was Rouge followed lastly by Peruru who voted for Gary.

"I'm going to tell you something I've wanted to say to you for the past three days. You're a (Censored) and I hope you chock on a big fat lemon!"

The rest of the tribe had heard Peruru's remarks and Inuyasha and Jessie were laughing hysterically."

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey smiling a little bit. When he returned, Inuyasha was still laughing.

"Once the votes are read the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so."

No one moved.

"I'll read the votes. First vote Gary. Next vote Fairy Boy. Next vote Fairy Boy."

This vote was Gary's and when Peruru say it he turned to look at Gary.

"Love you to," said Peruru.

"I know," replied Gary.

"Next vote is for Gary. We're tied two votes each for Gary and Peruru. Next vote is for Gary."

Gary looked around confused.

"Three votes Gary, two votes Peruru, one vote left. Last vote, Jessie."

After a moment, Jessie laughed when she saw what was underneath her name. Go to hell Gary from Inuyasha.

"Gary three votes are enough," said Tracey "You need to bring me your torch."

Gary angrily grabbed his torch and brought it to Tracey.

"Gary, the tribe has spoken," said Tracey before she snuffed his torch out. Gary stormed out of Tribal Council without looking back.

"Well," said Tracey "That was certainly an interesting Tribal Council. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."

The Okinawa Tribe got up and walked out of Tribal Council. Jessie and Inuyasha were laughing all the while.

Final words:

_Gary: How the hell did that just happen! Inuyasha screwed me over and either Rouge or Jessie stabbed me in the back. I was on a tribe full of people who had no idea how to play the game and they got rid of me because they're a bunch of idiots._

Next time on Survivor…

The threat of the Hidden Immunity Idol runs rampant on the Amami Tribe.

Realizing they are in danger, one Survivor does something unprecedented.

And one of the most interesting Tribal Councils takes place.


	7. It's backsabbing time

"It's backstabbing time."

Previously on Survivor, after the surprise elimination of Kari, Gary and Peruru got into a huge argument ostracizing Gary from the rest of the tribe. On Amami, Amy strategically distanced herself from her friend Kagura in order to further herself in the game causing Kagura and Sanji into an uneasy friendship. At the Reward Challenge, Peruru and Gary got into another argument causing their tribe the win. Back at camp, the two vowed to vote each other out the next opportunity they had and they had when they lost the next Immunity Challenge. With the vote insight, Tails blackmailed Rouge in order to save his closest ally leaving Inuyasha caught in the middle due to his deal with Gary. In the end Gary was voted out with three votes to two when Inuyasha voted for Jessie. Eleven are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Okinawa Tribe Day 16:

The morning after Tribal Council, the Okinawa Tribe already felt more positive.

_Inuyasha: I wanted Gary gone and I was able to get that accomplished. The only thing I was worried about was Jessie's reaction to getting a vote from me. I swear when I put her name down I thought she would gut me like a fish._

_Jessie: It's never fun to see your name written down but I know exactly why Inuyasha did what he did. I just wish he would have told me before he did it._

Tails walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Thanks for the vote last night," said Tails "I knew you would be able to come up with something."

"Well when you want someone gone hard enough they have to go," said Inuyasha. Tails laughed and nodded.

"Yea but did you have to vote for me?" asked Jessie from behind Inuyasha making him and Tails jump.

_Tails: Today was probably the best day I've had out here in the last nine days. Now that Gary is gone I really think we can actually work together to win a challenge._

Amami Tribe Day 16:

Most of the Amami Tribe was up and doing their daily chores.

_Sanji: Okay so me, Amy, Kagura, and JunJun are all awake doing our stuff but Yahiko and Li are still in the shelter sleeping. I want to sleep too but I have to work my but off so I'm not a target. Just goes to show you who thinks their safe._

"Can you believe those two?" asked Kagura to Sanji.

"No I can't," said the cook "There is no reason they should still be asleep. We need to get some work done."

_Yahiko: I can understand why Kagura was pointing out that Li and I were not working I mean she's on the chopping block. That still doesn't change the fact that me, Amy, Li, and JunJun are in an alliance and one of those two will be going next._

"Let's just get our stuff done guys," said Amy.

"Amy's right," said JunJun "Just ignore them."

"I guess," said Kagura "I'll just yell at them later."

Sanji snickered at this and followed Kagura to go get firewood.

_Kagura: I'm fighting for my life in this game but there's Li and Yahiko on their ass doing nothing. I need to do something fast otherwise I'm dead in this game. I'll be the next one out._

Okinawa Tribe Day 16:

Inuyasha had gathered the tribe on the beach.

_Jessie: So Inuyasha brought us all together on the beach for a little pep talk and well…it was interesting._

"Okay guys," said Inuyasha "I just want to tell you all that we have to win this next challenge."

"No duh," said Rouge.

"We have to win so we can make the other tribe suffer," continued Inuyasha "When they lose they get demoralized and we will keep winning."

"That's a bit harsh," said Tails only to be glared at by Inuyasha.

"They are the enemy," he continued "And we will defeat them. If we don't we will go into the merge with one member down and we will be picked off one by one."

_Peruru: I know Inuyasha was trying to help but… I like to get along with people so it was weird for me to think of the other tribe as the enemy._

"We are going to win the Reward Challenge," said Inuyasha "We are going to win the Immunity Challenge, and we are going to the final five together."

"Yea!" said Rouge excitedly. Jessie, Tails, and Peruru looked at her a surprised.

_Jessie: Like I said, it was interesting._

After Inuyasha's pep talk, Tails and Peruru were sitting in the shelter.

"We need to win," said Peruru.

"Absolutely," said Tails "I really think we need to win again."

"That and I really don't want to see an angry Inuyasha," said Peruru. Tails nodded in agreement looking a little bit worried.

_Inuyasha: I don't think I'm an angry guy I just like to win and it's just really annoying to be losing so much. I will do what I have to do so we can go into the mere tied with five people each. That way we won't just be picked off one by one._

Reward Challenge Day 16:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the two tribes walked over to their mats "Amami getting your first look at the new Okinawa Tribe, Gary voted out at the last Tribal Council. Today's Reward Challenge is simple; four people from each tribe will be using buckets to get water from one end of two intersecting balance beams. The final member of the tribe will be on top of a tall platform and use a pulley to get the water up and dump it into a barrel. Once the barrel has enough water it will lower and raise your tribal flag. Also, if you fall off the balance beam, the next member of the tribe will go. The first tribe to raise their flag will win Reward. Do you want to know what you're playing for?"

The two tribes nodded in agreement.

"Well after sixteen days of only rice I think your taste buds are in need of something different. So if you win you'll get some steaks and all the fixings."

There came groans of longing from the two tribes when Tracey showed them the food.

"Amami Tribe you have one extra member so one of you will have to sit out," said Tracey "Keep in mind that you can't sit out the same person in back to back challenges."

It only took a few minutes for the Amami Tribe to choose Kagura to sit out they then decided that Yahiko would be in the platform while the others collect water. The Okinawa Tribe decided that Jessie would be on the platform while the others collect water.

"For steaks and all the fixings Survivors ready, go!"

JunJun and Inuyasha were the first two out for their tribes. The two ran to the beach and filled up their buckets. Inuyasha reached the balance beam first and made quick work of it without spilling a drop of water. JunJun on the other hand was fast but spilled most of her water.

"Slow down a little JunJun," said Yahiko once she got to the pulley "You've got like no water."

"JunJun brining little to no water," narrated Tracey "Inuyasha brining Jessie a full bucket."

"Keep it coming guys," said Jessie dumping the water into the barrel. Tails was the next person for Okinawa to go followed quickly by Amy for Amami. The two went slower that Inuyasha and JunJun in order to keep as much water in their buckets as possible.

"Jessie and Yahiko both getting full buckets of water," narrated Tracey as the two dumped the water into their respective barrels. Li and Peruru were the next two to go. Both made quick work of the balance beam and got partially full buckets of water to Jessie and Yahiko.

"Both Tribes very close," narrated Tracey "With Okinawa having a slight lead."

"Rouge," called Jessie "Jump off and let Inuyasha go, he's fast."

Rouge nodded and jumped off the balance beam letting Inuyasha take her place. Sanji had gone for Amami and was making great progress but Inuyasha was faster and more efficient giving Jessie another full bucket of water.

"Okinawa appears to have a plan," said Tracey as Tails jumped off the balance beam followed quickly by Peruru "They're just letting Inuyasha do the work."

As Rouge jumped off again, JunJun went for Amami getting more water then last time but nowhere near as much as they needed.

"Amy," said Kagura from the sidelines "Let Sanji do all the work we can still catch up!"

Amy nodded and jumped off the balance beam however Li did not do the same.

"Li what are you doing?" asked Amy "Kagura is right."

Li ignored her and continued his trek across the balance beam. As this was going on, Inuyasha had made several trips across the balance beam giving Okinawa a very large lead.

"Okinawa just getting further ahead thanks to Inuyasha," said Tracey "Amami you better pick up the pace."

Li finally got done and Sanji went trying to make up for lost ground.

"Sanji hurrying across that balance beam but Inuyasha is just flying across this thing without losing a drop of water," said Tracey. Inuyasha got off of the balance beam and Jessie pulled up the bucket to dump the water into the barrel.

"This one could be it," said Tracey as Okinawa's barrel started to move only to stop "No it's not enough Amami may have gotten an opening."

Sanji was once again going across the balance beam after the tribe went with Kagura's plan but it was too late, Inuyasha had gotten another full bucket to Jessie and this time the barrel went down.

"Okinawa wins Reward," said Tracey as the Okinawa Tribe celebrated. Tracey walked over and gave Inuyasha the steaks "Congratulations guys now you have to choose someone from the Amami Tribe to go to Exile Island."

They huddled together to discus for a moment.

"We're going to send Li," said Inuyasha.

"Amami Tribe I'm sorry but I have nothing for you," said Tracey "Li wait here for your boat."

Li nodded as the tribes headed out.

Okinawa Tribe Day 16:

The Okinawa Tribe was happily sitting around the fire waiting for Jessie to finish cooking the steaks they had won.

"You almost done Jessie?" asked Rouge.

"Unless you want this raw it'll be a few minuets," said Jessie.

"I don't mind it raw," said Inuyasha.

"Of course you don't," said Jessie causing the others to laugh.

_Tails: It's nice to see us getting along again. It feels like it was the first couple of days and it's nice to be able to relax and take a step back from the game._

A few minutes latter, Jessie had given everyone their steaks.

"Thanks Jessie," said Peruru.

"Yea," said Tails "It's really good."

_Inuyasha: I told everyone that we would win and we did. I know some people think I'm just crazy but I really want my tribe to win and that's why I push them. I like everyone on my tribe and I want us to get to the end together._

Exile Island Day 16:

Li was sitting on the beach looking at the sunset.

_Li: When I got here the first thing I did was make a fire then I looked for the Hidden Immunity Idol. I know for a fact it's not here, I followed those clues and found nothing._

"That is a really nice sunset," said Li to himself. He got up and walked back to the fire he made.

"Why has no one made a shelter?" asked Li "Someone should have done it by now."

_Li: Some times I really think that I'm the only one thinking a head in this game. I mean how could you not make a shelter to keep yourself warm. Then again out of everyone who's gone to Exile Island it's understandable._

With the sun going down, Li quickly leaned some large branches on a tree next to the fire. After completing that, Li sat down in the makeshift shelter.

"Not great but it'll do for the night," Li said to himself.

Amami Tribe Night 16:

The Amami Tribe was sitting inside their shelter going over what had happened during the Reward Challenge.

_JunJun: When we got back Amy really wanted to just sit down and talk about what happened, because there was no reason we should have lost that challenge. So we got together tonight to talk. Unfortunately, some people just wanted to point fingers._

"I have to say I blame you," said Yahiko pointing at Kagura.

"Sure you do," said Kagura "Just like you blame me for everything else."

"That's because you suck," said Yahiko simply "You are the worst in challenge."

"Be quiet Yahiko, she didn't even take part in the challenge," said Sanji "Not to mention you don't talk to a woman like that."

The others looked at him.

"You're one to talk," said JunJun.

"JunJun," hissed Amy. Kagura got up and walked out of the shelter.

"Where are you going Kagura?" asked Amy.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said the demon walking away.

_Amy: I really like Kagura, but at the end of the day I need to do what I have to do to win. Kagura is the weakest in challenges and we need strength. I know that Yahiko and Li really don't like Kagura and I need to play to that so I can get rid of Kagura and keep the tribe strong._

"That was totally uncalled for," said Sanji "Why do you treat her like that?"

"She does the same thing to me," said Yahiko "She has been such a bitch to me it's not even funny."

"That doesn't mean you can't be the bigger man and ignore it," said Sanji.

_Yahiko: Sanji had been so annoying lately. I have no idea when he and Kagura teamed up and it sucks because he'll be out right after her.  
_

Kagura had walked away from camp to the makeshift bathroom they had made.

"Where is it," said the demon searching the bushes "Here it is."

She held up a small wooden disk with some carving on it.

_Kagura: I've known for a while that I've been on the chopping block so I've been making the fake Hidden Immunity Idol. (She holds up the disk) The only thing is, I have the real one (She holds up the real Hidden Immunity Idol) I think I can convince the others to keep me over Sanji but just in case I need to bluff I'll use the fake idol. They don't need to know I have the real one and they won't if I play a fake one._

"Are you all right Kagura," came Amy's voice startling Kagura.

"Amy can't a woman do her business in privet?" asked the demon quickly trying to hide the fake idol in her kimono.

"I'm sorry," said Amy "I just wanted to see if you were okay after what Yahiko said."

"It'll take a lot more then that to make me upset," said Kagura walking over to Amy. Amy nodded and followed her back to camp. JunJun walked up to the two as they got back.

"Yahiko's been saying some fun stuff since you've been gone Kagura," said JunJun.

"Oh he has," said Kagura walking over to the shelter.

"Anything interesting?" asked JunJun once Kagura was out of earshot.

"I think she has the idol," Amy said simply watching Kagura sit down next to Sanji.

Immunity Challenge Day 17:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the two tribes walked into the forest clearing.

"Here's Li coming back from Exile Island," said Tracey as Li walked into the clearing and stood next to his tribe.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," said Tracey taking the Immunity Idol from Rouge "Today's Immunity Challenge will test your teamwork. Each tribe will have to figure out a four by four grid puzzle where there can not be the same color or picture tile in the same line. One member of the tribe will overlook the puzzle and direct the other four to solve it. The first tribe to solve the puzzle will be safe and have a one in ten chance of winning a million dollars. Amami Tribe you have an extra member on your tribe so you have to sit someone out and it can't be Kagura as she sat out at the last challenge."

"I'm sitting out," said JunJun "Never been good at puzzles."

"Alright I'll give you all a moment to strategize," said Tracey. The two tribes made quick decisions of Amy calling for Amami and Tails calling for Okinawa.

"For Immunity Survivors ready go!"

"Okay guys just flip over the tiles," said Tails.

"Do the same thing guys," said Amy. The two tribes began flipping over the tiles to show red, yellow, blue, and green tiles each with a picture of a dragon, a gōya, a sea snake, or a shisa.

"Okay Inuyasha and Peruru off the field," said Tails "Rouge Jessie I don't care about the pictures right now I just want you two to get the colors in the rows."

The two nodded and began putting each of the colored tiles into different rows.

"Remember the diagonals," said Tails looking at what the two girls were doing. With the Amami Tribe, things were not going as well.

"Yahiko wait for me to tell you where to place the tiles," said Amy "Now just wait a moment."

The others stopped except for Yahiko who was still trying to place the tile he had in his hands.

"She said to stop Yahiko," said Sanji only for Yahiko to ignore him.

"I said stop Yahiko," said an angry Amy making Yahiko look up at her.

"I'm sorry," said the younger boy.

"It's okay just let me take a moment to look at the grid," said Amy "Okay Kagura put the green dragon on the top left corner."

Kagura nodded and did so.

"Li put the yellow sea snake right under it," said Amy pointing at where she wanted said tile. Back with the Okinawa Tribe Rouge and Jessie had completed their task.

"Great job girls," said Tails "Now let Inuyasha and Peruru take over."

The two nodded and let Inuyasha and Peruru take their spots.

"Peruru exchange the red seas snake with the red shisa," said Tails pointing at the two tiles "And Inuyasha exchange the blue dragon with the blue gōya."

The two did as they were told.

"Sanji move the red dragon down two spots," said Amy looking at Sanji.

"Sure thing Amy," replied the cook moving the tile.

"Shouldn't I move this one Amy?" asked Yahiko pointing to a tile. Amy looked over at it.

"No not yet," said Amy.

"Are you sure because I think I should move it," said Yahiko.

"She said no," said Li "Just let her do her thing."

Yahiko was about to protest when Li glared at him.

"Fine," said Yahiko "What should I do Amy?"

"Move the green gōya up one space," said Amy as calmly as she could under the circumstances.

"Wait a minute," said Tails looking at the grid in confusion "This makes no sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know," said the fox "I just need to look at this for a moment."

"Hurry up kid," said Jessie "There getting pretty close."

It was true; the Amami Tribe was making great progress now that Amy had finally gained control of the tribe.

"I think we have it," said Amy. Tracey came over to check their puzzle.

"No," said Tracey "You still have some tiles with the same pictures in the same row."

"What?" asked a confused Yahiko.

"Just keep going," said Kagura "What now Amy?"

"Hurry up Tails," said Peruru worried. Tails was still looking at the puzzle trying to see if he was missing anything.

"Swap the yellow dragon with the yellow shisa," said Tails in realization. Inuyasha and Peruru quickly did as they were told.

"We have it," said Tails excitedly. Tracey walked over to check their puzzle.

"Okinawa wins Immunity," said Tracey. Tails jumped up and down in excitement as did the rest of his tribe to different degrees.

"Here you go guys," said Tracey handing over the Immunity Idol to Tails "Amami Tribe you've lost twice in a row and this time I'll see you all at Tribal Council."

JunJun shook her head in disappointment as the Okinawa Tribe continued to celebrate the two consecutive wins. The two tribes walked out of the clearing back to their camps Li looking a little angry as he walked with his tribe back to camp.

Okinawa Tribe Day 17:

The ecstatic Okinawa Tribe walked into camp.

_Rouge: Say whatever you want to about Inuyasha but that guy knows how to motivate a tribe. He'll rant and rave forever but he can get the job done. End of the day, he did get the job done._

"We rule," said Jessie happily.

"I told you guys we would keep winning and we did," said Inuyasha.

"We all did great," said Rouge but Tails was the star of the challenge."

"Thank you Rouge," said the fox slightly embarrassed. Peruru smiled and half hugged Tails.

_Tails: It feels great to prove to not only my tribe but to myself that I'm important in the challenges. Not to mention I proved to everyone else that I can be just as good as anyone else in and out of this game and that's amazing._

_Inuyasha: I pushed my tribe to win and we won. We beat the other tribe down and made them feel like we have when we lost. Not to mention it just felt great to see them lose._

"Great job," said Peruru "I'm going to go catch some fish want to come?"

"Sure," said Tails following Peruru.

"Isn't that sweet," said Jessie jokingly.

"Are you sure he isn't…"

"Be quiet Inuyasha," interrupted Jessie.

"Yea but," started Inuyasha only to stop when he saw Jessie glaring at him.

"Never mind," said Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha: I'm pretty sure I've become the leader on the tribe but Jessie still acts like a bitch towards me. Then again, she is a bitch. (Laughs)_

Amami Tribe Day 18:

Amy and Li were in the forest getting firewood as well as discuss what had happened when Li was gone.

"So what happened while I was on Exile?" asked Li.

"Yahiko picked a fight with Kagura," said Amy causing Li to laugh.

"I would have paid to see that," laughed the boy.

"I wouldn't bee laughing," said Amy "I'm pretty sure she had the Hidden Immunity Idol."

Li stopped laughing and looked at Amy confused.

_Li: After listening to Amy's story, I'm sure she is mistaken. There is no way Kagura could find that idol. There is just no way she is smart enough to have found it but I want here gone and if I can use that as an excuse to get rid of her, I'll take it._

Back at camp, Sanji and Kagura were sitting around the fire.

"This sucks," said Sanji. Kagura nodded in agreement.

_Sanji: Kagura and I have gotten really close over the past couple of days and we both know that it's either me or her going home tonight. We decided that we will vote for each other tonight and plead our case to the others._

Sanji was talking to Amy in the forest.

"Amy I know you like Kagura and I do too but I can help us win the challenges," said Sanji "I can make sure we win the Immunities and vote out the other tribe."

"I know Sanji," said Amy "You have done so much for the tribe and you have my word that I won't vote you out."

"Thank you Amy," said Sanji hugging her "I just wish I could keep Kagura."

"I know," said Amy.

_Amy: I am really nervous about the idol Kagura has, I don't care what Li says I know what I saw. This is a perfect opportunity to get rid of the idol and I have to take it._

Yahiko and Li were sitting down on the beach when Kagura walked up to them.

"I don't care what you say," said Li "I'm writing your name down tonight."

"What if I told you I had the Hidden Immunity Idol?" asked Kagura.

"I would say you were lying," said Yahiko. Kagura smiled slyly and reached down her kimono to show them a wooden disk.

"I found this on Exile Island," said Kagura "I'm playing it tonight and I can easily just go to Sanji, show him the idol, and tell him to vote for one of you."

Yahiko and Li's eyes widened in shock as Kagura smiled.

"I'll let you two think about that," said Kagura walking back to camp. Once she left Yahiko turned to Li.

"Holey crap," said Yahiko.

_Li: I can't believe it. Kagura has the idol…now I have to vote out whoever she wants and it sucks that I'm at her mercy. I'll just have to wait to get rid of her._

Yahiko and Li walked up to Amy and JunJun.

"We have to vote out Sanji," said Li.

"What?" asked Amy "We need to get rid of the idol."

"We know," said Li "Kagura just showed it to us. She said if we don't vote with her, she and Sanji will vote one of us out."

"I promised him that I wouldn't vote him out," said Amy.

"Why would you say that?" asked JunJun.

"Listen Amy it's really simple," said Yahiko "It's backstabbing time."

Amy nodded but did not look happy.

_Sanji: I made my case and I made my peace with everyone. I just hope I can make it a few more days and help my tribe make it to the end._

_Kagura: Tonight I'm playing a fake idol and I know for a fact that it's fake. Once that idol is gone then no one will think I have the real idol which I do. I'm making a huge gamble and I'm either going to look like a genius or an ass. I hope I'm not the ass._

Tribal Council Night 18:

The Amami Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat down with Amy, Li, and JunJun in the back row and Yahiko, Sanji, and Kagura in the front row.

"Welcome Amami Tribe to Tribal Council," said Tracey sitting down "You guys were doing so great at the challenges but lately you've been off."

"Yea," said Sanji "We work really well together but Inuyasha has been a beast in the challenges."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Li," said Tracey "You've been on Exile Island. Do you think someone has found the idol?"

"I know for a fact that someone's found the idol," said Li causing Sanji to look over at him "As a matter of fact they showed it to me."

"Are you going to tell me who?" asked Tracey. Li shook his head.

"Amy what do think about the idol?" asked Tracey.

"I'm scared of it," said Amy "If I had my way I would flush it out right now and not have to worry about it."

"JunJun, a lot of people are worried about the idol but what are you worried about?" asked Tracey.

"I think that the merge is coming very soon," said JunJun "And I want us to win Immunities so we can vote out the Okinawa Tribe."

"Kagura what are you basing your vote on tonight?" asked Tracey.

"Self preservation pure and simple," said Kagura.

"What about you Sanji?" asked Tracey.

"I'm with Kagura," replied the cook "I have to vote for someone I like to keep me safe."

"And with that it's time to vote. JunJun you're up first," said Tracey. JunJun got up and voted. Next to vote was Li followed by Sanji who voted for Kagura.

"Kagura, you and I have been on the outs in this tribe for a while now and I'm sorry I have to vote you out tonight, I really like you."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Li followed by Amy and finally Kagura who voted for Sanji.

"Day one I thought you were an absolute moron. Day eighteen, you and I've become friends. The fact you've made up so much ground and are so good in the challenges make you a huge threat. I know you'll understand."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey. He walked over to count the votes and when he returned he turned to face the Amami Tribe.

"If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol now would be the time to use it," said Tracey. Yahiko and Li glanced over at Kagura who raised her hand.

"I found this on Exile Island Tracey," said Kagura showing him the wooden disk.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a Hidden Immunity Idol is played all votes cast against the owner will not count," said Tracey "This is not a Hidden Immunity Idol."

Kagura's eyes widened in shock as did Yahiko's, Li was stone face, JunJun and Amy exchange surprised glances, and Sanji went from a state of total fear to relief.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final. I'll read the votes," said Tracey. Sanji turned to Kagura.

"I almost had a heart attack," said the cook.

"How do you think I feel?" asked the demon still in 'shock'.

"First vote Kagura," said Tracey "Next vote Sanji. That's one vote each for Kagura and Sanji. Third vote Sanji."

Sanji nodded knowing what was going to happen.

"Next vote Sanji," said Tracey "Fifth vote and sixth person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands, Sanji. Sanji you'll need to bring me your torch."

Sanji nodded, got up, hugged Kagura, and brought his torch to Tracey.

"Sanji, the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing his torch. Sanji waved goodbye to his former tribe before he left Tribal Council.

"Well one thing's for sure," said Tracey "When ever you guys come to Tribal Council it's always interesting. Goodnight."

The Amami Tribe got up, grabbed their torches, and walked out of Tribal Council most still shocked over what had happened. Amy and Li especially looked jittery about what had just occurred.

Last words:

_Sanji: Well that was weird. I really thought Kagura would be the one going home tonight but I can understand why they voted me out. I can't believe Kagura had a fake idol. I wish my tribe luck and Kagura, I hope you win._

Next time on Survivor

After returning from Tribal Council, one Survivor thinks they're losing control of the game.

On the Okinawa Tribe, one Survivor tries to improve their position.

And with the merge approaching, both tribes try to make sure they come out on top.


	8. I don't want to leave because of a rock

"I don't want to leave because of a rock."

Previously on Survivor, the Okinawa Tribe celebrated the ouster of Gary and became closer as a tribe. On the Amami Tribe, Sanji and Kagura were on the outs forcing themselves together. At the Reward Challenge, the Okinawa Tribe's newfound teamwork won them steaks. Back at Amami, Sanji defended Kagura during a fight with Yahiko. Kagura, knowing she was on the outs, made a fake Hidden Immunity Idol in hopes of not only get herself ahead of Sanji but take suspicion off of her of actually having the true Hidden Immunity Idol. At the Immunity Challenge, Okinawa once again came out of top thanks to their teamwork. Amy, fearing the idol wanted to vote out Kagura, the only person on her tribe who had enough clues to find it, however after Kagura threatened Li with the fake idol she convinced the others to vote out Sanji. Kagura played the fake idol as she said she would at Tribal Council shocking her tribe when it proved to be a fake and Sanji was voted out. Ten are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Amami Tribe Night 18:

The Amami Tribe walked into camp still shocked at what had just happened.

"That was absolutely insane Kagura," said Amy.

"Yea," agreed Yahiko slowly "Where did you find that?"

"I found it on Exile Island," said Kagura simply "There was a note with it and it looked like the idol."

_Li: I don't trust Kagura at all and I wouldn't put it past her to just make a fake idol to make herself look better. I mean there's no way she has the idol but still she's smart enough to make a fake idol by herself._

"Where is the note?" asked Li. Kagura looked over at him for a moment then got a piece of paper out of her bag and showed it to him.

"There it is," said Kagura "Now you see why I thought it was a Hidden Immunity Idol?"

"Yea I do," said Yahiko looking at the note.

"You know what this means don't you?" asked Kagura to which Li nodded "Kari must have found it and gave it to someone before she was voted out."

"She had to," said Amy "There really isn't any other answer."

_Kagura: If I came back I knew I had to have a plan. I have the actual note from the Hidden Immunity Idol because I have the idol. So I made sure I had the note with me so I could show my tribe when we got back because Li would be up my butt._

"I think we can talk about this tomorrow guy's," said Amy "It's late and we have no idea what can happen tomorrow."

"Hopefully a merge," said Yahiko as he walked over to the shelter.

_JunJun: Tonight's Tribal Council was insane. We were all scared out of our minds that Kagura was going to pull out an idol and someone random would be going home. In the end thought, we didn't need to worry at all because she had a fake idol. Whatever happens tomorrow will pale in comparison to what happened earlier tonight._

Okinawa Tribe Day 19:

The Okinawa Tribe was up doing their daily routine. Peruru and Tails were in the outrigger catching fish while Rouge supervised on the beach, and Jessie and Inuyasha were back at camp boiling water.

"The merge should be coming soon," said Jessie.

"Yep," said Inuyasha looking at the fire. Jessie looked at him waiting for more but she didn't get any.

"We need to stick together," said Jessie "When we merge you need to talk to Kagura and Fairy Boy needs to talk to the one with the blue hair."

"Jessie you know I don't like to talk about strategy," said Inuyasha.

"This is important," said Jessie "If we can't pull someone in from the other tribe then we'll go to a tie. Do you want to go home because of a rock?"

"No," said Inuyasha begrudgingly.

_Jessie: Inuyasha may be the muscle of the tribe but I'm the strategy. Without me the tribe would never make it past the merge because someone will do something stupid and all of us would go one right after the other. That's why I'm worried, once the merge happens something crazy will follow like it always does._

"Good," said Jessie "Now keep that in mind when the time comes."

Inuyasha nodded and walked down to the beach to see if Peruru and Tails were done fishing only to find Rouge asleep.

_Inuyasha: My tribe is full of people who are just weird. Rouge is lazy, Tails is smart but is just so weak, Peruru is too nice for his own good, and Jessie is a bitch. The thing is…we've become a family and I wouldn't trade any of them for anything._

"Get up Rouge," said Inuyasha lightly nudging her with his foot but she didn't move. He was about to nudge her harder when.

"If you kick me I'll make sure you won't have children," said the bat still with her eyes shut. Inuyasha stopped and moved away from her.

"Good choice," said the bat "Also a smart one too."

Amami Tribe Day 19:

The Amami Tribe was up and sitting around the fire waiting for Amy to finish cooking breakfast. Yahiko was the only one missing as he was checking tree mail.

_Amy: It's kind of weird that I'm the one cooking the food now and not Sanji. We got so used to it but now that he's gone I've stepped up. Someone has to make sure we stick together and make it to the top and Li is not good at that._

"So where exactly was the idol?" asked Li for the umpteenth time.

"Like I told you," said an annoyed Kagura "In an opening that looked like a diamond now stop asking."

"I just wanted to know," said Li defensively.

"Yea," said JunJun "But you've been asking that question like a hundred times."

Before Li could say anything, Yahiko returned holding a note.

"We got tree mail," said Yahiko "And it's interesting."

"What does it say?" asked Amy.

"'Girls night out'," read Yahiko "'Send you're girls over to the Okinawa Tribe to scout out the tribe'."

"It's the merge," said JunJun "We're going over to see how the other camp looks like so we can decide which one we'll live at."

"Thank you Ms. Exposition," laughed Yahiko.

"So when do we have to leave?" asked Amy.

"Like now," said Yahiko.

"Okay," said JunJun "Let's go girls. Bring you're stuff."

Kagura and Amy looked at each other briefly before getting up to get their things and leave.

"You boys behave," said Amy as the three girls walked out of camp.

_Li: This is bad; Kagura knows she's on the outs of the tribe so there is no reason why she wouldn't spill all the tribe's secrets to the other tribe. I just hope Amy and JunJun can keep her from doing anything stupid._

Okinawa Tribe Day 19:

Peruru, Tails, and Inuyasha were all sitting around the fire cooking the fish that Peruru had caught.

"Are these almost done?" asked Inuyasha.

"Almost," said Peruru "I hope the girls from the Amami Tribe will like them."

"I'm sure they will Peruru," said Tails.

_Tails: So we got some tree mail telling the girls to head over to the Amami Tribe. We can only guess that the merge is coming quick and I know that Inuyasha, Peruru, and I want to stay on our beach so we're doing everything we can to try and get the girls to like our camp better._

As the tree males were talking the three Amami girls walked into their camp.

"I smell fish," said Kagura excitedly running over to where the smell was coming from.

"Wait for me," said JunJun running after Kagura. Amy sighed and followed the two to the fire.

"Hi guys," greeted Peruru "The fish will be done soon."

"Good," said Kagura "All we've had for the past nineteen days had been rice and fruit. I need some meat."

Inuyasha laughed a little.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who would go hungry," said Inuyasha.

"Bite me," said Kagura "You know what I can handle."

"You two know each other?" asked JunJun.

"Oh yea," said Kagura "His brother and I make mad passionate love every night."

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at her in shock.

"And you know that little girl that's always around him," continued Kagura "She's our love child."

The entire group, except for Inuyasha, burst into laughter.

"I like you already," said Peruru to Kagura. Inuyasha looked like he was going to throw up when he got up and walked into the forest.

_Inuyasha: I did not need that metal image in my head. Yea I probably deserved it for what I said to Kagura but still just… (Shudders)_

After a while, Inuyasha returned and apologized to Kagura before they sat down to eat their fish.

_Peruru: So this was a fun day for me. It's great to see Amy again and I think we'll get along great with the other tribe but I know it won't last. Once we actually do merge everything will change._

Amami Tribe Day 19:

Yahiko and Li were sitting in their shelter waiting for the girls form the Okinawa Tribe to arrive.

"I wonder when they'll get here," said Li.

"They should be here soon," said Yahiko "I'm going to go check."

Li nodded in agreement and the two got up out of the shelter to see Rouge and Jessie walking up the beach towards camp.

"Wow," said Rouge looking at the Amami camp "This place sucks."

_Rouge: So we're walking to the Amami camp and when I look up to see it I'm like, this sucks. The camp is a mess, the shelter is awful, and it just does not look like a nice place to stay._

"Hi guys," called Jessie as she and Rouge approached the camp. Yahiko and Li went up to greet the two newcomers.

"So," said Jessie once they got back to camp "Sanji got voted out?"

"Yea," said Li "He was too much of a threat."

"Understandable," said Rouge sitting down next to the fire "So what do you have to eat? We left fish cooking back at our camp."

Li and Yahiko looked over at Rouge.

"You have fish?" asked Yahiko "All we've had is rice and some pineapples."

"Really?" asked Rouge "Well that sucks."

_Yahiko: Yea so…um I really don't like Rouge. The first thing she did when she got to our camp is complain. I tell ya I think I've found someone more annoying then Kagura which is pretty big considering how much I don't like Kagura but at least Kagura doesn't complain all the time._

Jessie shook her head in annoyance before turning to Li.

"Rice is fine," said Jessie "So how long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know," said Li "But the sun is coming down fast."

Jessie nodded looking up at the sun which was low on the horizon.

Day 20:

The following morning, Jessie and Rouge were sitting next to the fire waiting for Li and Yahiko to wake up.

"How did you sleep?" asked Jessie.

"Like a baby," said Rouge "I woke up every five minutes crying."

Jessie nodded in agreement.

_Jessie: I want the merge to come now. I've spent one day here and I want to go back to my camp and my tribe. The sooner we merge the better because that's when the real game starts._

Challenge Beach Day 20:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey before the two tribes walked in. Those that were at separate tribes last night went back to their old tribes.

"So how did you all enjoy last night?" asked Tracey.

"It was fun," said Peruru "It's nice to finally talk to the other tribe."

"Well you're going to have a lot of time for that now," said Tracey "Drop your buffs everyone we're merging."

There was a cheer of excitement from the group before they dropped their buffs. Tracey threw a bag over to Peruru. When he opened it he found ten red buffs.

"We're red," said Tails excitedly. Peruru handed out the new buffs to the rest of the tribe.

"One last piece of business to take care of," said Tracey "Which camp will you be staying at?"

"The Okinawa camp is so much better," said JunJun to Li and Yahiko.

"Got no objection from me," said Yahiko.

"Alright," said Tracey "You will be living at the old Okinawa camp for the remainder of the game. All of your personal items and items won in challenges will be moved to the Okinawa camp. I'll see you all for your first Individual Immunity Challenge."

The new merged tribe cheered once again before they walked to their new camp.

Merge Tribe Day 20:

The new merged tribe walked into the old Okinawa camp to see a red flag where the yellow Okinawa flag used to be.

"That is so neat," said Peruru "We need to come up with a name."

"As long as it's not anything stupid I'll be fine with it," said Rouge.

"What about Mensooree?" asked Tails.

"Menawhat now?" asked a confused Yahiko.

"Mensooree," said Tails "It means welcome in Ryukyan."

"I like it," said Inuyasha "But who's going to paint the flag?"

"I will," said Amy "I like to paint."

"Can I help Amy?" asked Peruru.

"Sure thing," said Amy.

_Amy: When we got back to camp we had to decide a new Tribe Name and make the flag. Tails came up with the name and me and Peruru painted it. It was nice to talk to Peruru again because I haven't seen him in years. Also, I think he may still have a crush on Rini. (Laughs)_

As Amy and Peruru were painting the flag, the others were making the shelter bigger so the ten could fit under it.

"How do you guys have nails?" asked JunJun.

"They were my luxury item," said Tails.

"Resourceful isn't he," said Rouge. Tails nodded in agreement.

"Pass the tarp," said Inuyasha to Kagura. She rolled her eyes but obliged him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really bossy?" asked Kagura.

"You're preaching to the choir," said Jessie.

"Jessie," said Peruru walking to the shelter "Are you getting into arguments with Inuyasha again?"

"Yes sir," said Jessie sarcastically causing the other to laugh.

"We're done with the flag," said Peruru "You all want to take a look?"

The group nodded and followed Peruru over to Amy. Amy and Peruru and Painted a blue and yellow dragon above the Survivor Logo.

"We just wanted you guys to put your names on it," said Peruru happily.

"Not a problem," said Inuyasha "Just hurry it up. I want to finish this shelter."

"You really do have issues don't you?" asked Jessie causing Inuyasha to glare at her and for the others to laugh.

_Li: I really think that the Okinawa Tribe had a lot more fun then we did but the one thing we have over them is that we've been playing the game nonstop. Compared to some of these people Kagura and Yahiko look like masterminds. I don't think it will be a problem taking them out one by one. We just need to see what happens at the Immunity Challenge._

Immunity Challenge Day 21:

The merged tribe walked over to Tracey and stood on a red mat.

"Welcome guys," said Tracey "So what's the name?"

"Mensooree," said Tails "It means welcome."

"Good name. Did you guys bring the Immunity Idol?" asked Tracey. Peruru handed the dragon shaped Immunity Idol over to Tracey.

"Tribal Immunity is no longer what you seek," said Tracey as he got out a necklace "This is the Individual Immunity Necklace and this is what we're playing for today."

The Individual Immunity Necklace looked like a dragon similar to the one the Immunity Idol looked like only this dragon was in a slightly open circle so you could place it around the neck.

"This Immunity Challenge is a simple test of endurance," said Tracey "Each of you will be standing on a narrow platform over the ocean. The last person standing wins Immunity. Let's draw for spots."

Soon each of the survivors were standing on their platforms.

"I just want to let you all know that there will be one and only one temptation in this challenge," said Tracey "I'll tell you all about it latter. For Immunity survivors ready, go!"

The challenge started without much incident. The ten survivors were all in a semicircle starting with Jessie on the far left on the green platform followed by Yahiko on the dark blue platform, Li on the light blue platform, Rouge on the purple platform, Inuyasha on the red platform, Kagura on the yellow platform, Peruru on the pink platform, Amy on the black platform, Tails on the orange platform, and JunJun on the white platform. After the thirty minute mark, Tracey rowed out to them.

"You guys have made it to the thirty minute mark," said Tracey "And now I'm going to offer you all the one and only temptation, the merge feast."

"You jerk," said Rouge.

"Here's how it will work," said Tracey "When you step down you can go enjoy the feast. While you stay up here you get to watch them eat the feast."

"That is just wrong Tracey," said Jessie.

"Who wants it?" asked Tracey. Yahiko's hand went up immediately followed by Rouge and Tails.

"You three come on down and I'll take you to the feast," said Tracey. The three got off their platforms and into the boat. Another ten minuets passed and those still on the platforms were watching the three on the beach stuff themselves with food.

"I swear Tails you better not eat all those sweets," said Peruru watching Tails stuff his twentieth cookie in his mouth.

"Fairy Boy," said Kagura "I'll jump off if you join me."

"Done," said Peruru. They two jumped off their platforms and swam back to shore. At the forty-five minute mark, Amy lost her concentration and fell off the platform.

"You okay Amy?" asked Peruru from the beach.

"I'm fine," said Amy "I just bruised my ego."

By the hour and a half mark, most everyone had stopped eating.

"We still have a lot of food here guys," called Kagura.

"We can see," said an annoyed Li. As he turned to look at Kagura he slipped and fell off the platform. Kagura burst into laughter.

"I didn't want you to fall off," said Kagura in between her laughter. After two hours and sixteen minutes Jessie looked over at Inuyasha and JunJun.

"How long do you think you guys can last?" asked the read head.

"As long as it takes," said Inuyasha.

"Same here," agreed JunJun.

"Well I want to eat," said Jessie before she jumped off the platform.

"Way to go Jessie," said Tails as she swam over to them. At the two and a half hour mark, JunJun turned to talk to Inuyasha.

"This will take forever of we don't do something," said JunJun.

"Agreed," said Inuyasha.

"Let's make a deal," said JunJun "Let's just do rock, paper, scissors."

"Whoever doesn't win we don't vote for," said Inuyasha.

"No problem," said JunJun. Inuyasha nodded and the two played a game of rock, paper, scissors. JunJun picked rock while Inuyasha picked scissors. Inuyasha sighed and did a back flip off of the platform.

"JunJun wins immunity," said Tracey. JunJun jumped off her platform and swam back to the beach. Tracey put the Immunity Necklace around her neck.

"JunJun now has a one in nine chance of winning one million dollars," said Tracey "Unfortunately one of you will be going home tonight and be the first person voted out of the merged tribe."

The Mensooree Tribe nodded and walked back to their camp lead by a very happy JunJun.

Mensooree Tribe Day 21:

The tribe walked into camp with everyone congratulating JunJun on her win.

_Inuyasha: I tried to make a deal that would have given me the Immunity but I made a mistake. Who would have known JunJun would have been so good a t rock, paper, scissors?_

"Good job JunJun," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks," said JunJun happily before going over to talk to Amy.

"You did such a good job today," said Amy hugging JunJun.

"Thanks Amy," said JunJun.

"Li says we should target Jessie," said Amy in a hushed tone.

"Done," said JunJun.

_JunJun: I'm fine with Li calling the shots for now but when the time is right, me and Amy will make our move._

A little but later, Jessie and Inuyasha were walking in the forest looking for wood.

"I think we should vote for Li tonight," said Jessie "He's the brains of the team."

"I guess so," said Inuyasha "But won't we just get in a tie?"

"Not if we can pull in Kagura," said Jessie "I really don't think she likes him."

"Yea about that," started Inuyasha "We kind of got in a fight."

"Of course you did," said Jessie exasperatedly.

_Jessie: Now I have to go talk to Kagura about flipping over and to make sure she likes us. I don't want to go home because of some stupid mistake Inuyasha made. I don't want to go home because of a rock._

Jessie walked back to camp to look for Kagura. She found her sitting next to the fire boiling water.

"Hi there Kagura," greeted Jessie. Kagura looked up.

"You want to talk about the vote," said Kagura as if she expected this.

"Yes," said Jessie in a hushed tone "We want you to vote for Li with us."

"What's in it for me?" asked Kagura quietly.

"You, me, Rouge top three," said Jessie "Inuyasha is too big of a physical threat and Tails and Fairy Boy are way too big social threats."

Kagura nodded,

"I'll think about it," said Kagura "I mean, I know I don't want to leave because of some purple rock."

"Yea I know how you feel," said Jessie as she was walking away. Kagura smiled slyly before she got up and went to go find Li.

_Kagura: I know what Jessie wants. She doesn't want it to come to drawing rocks and I think I can use that to my advantage. I'm not going to go with them. There is no way I would beat any of them in the final two, it's a stupid deal._

Kagura found Li talking to JunJun on the beach.

"I think I have some information," said Kagura "I think if we force a tie we can get Jessie to flip."

Li and JunJun looked at her confused.

"She is scared of that rock," said Kagura simply "I say we vote out Inuyasha because he's such a physical threat."

"But I made a deal with him," said JunJun "I said we wouldn't vote him off."

"That's actually a good idea," said Li "We know one of them has the idol and if they think we're voting for Jessie they'll give it to her."

"Exactly," said Kagura "And I'm pretty sure Jessie's sense of self-preservation will make her vote for Inuyasha when it comes between him and her."

Li nodded in agreement.

"Tell everyone else," said Li to Kagura "JunJun I know you made a deal but we need to break it so we can get ahead."

"I understand," said JunJun "At least he won't be on the jury."

_Li: Kagura had a very good plan and I think it will work. I'm pretty sure Kagura was offered a deal to jump ship but why take six when she has a very good chance of getting to four. Amy and JunJun are a team just like me and Yahiko and with Kagura in the middle she's in a good spot._

Elsewhere, Peruru and Inuyasha were talking.

"Isn't it interesting that in the beginning of this you didn't even know if I would make it past day three?" asked Peruru.

"You know I don't like this sentimental stuff kid," said Inuyasha.

"I know," said Peruru "But that's what friends are for."

Inuyasha looked over at Peruru and smiled a little.

_Inuyasha: Fairy Boy is a nice kid and I may have given him some problems every once in a while but in the end we're still friends. Kind of weird that a fairy and a half demon could become friends don't you think?_

Night 21:

The tribe was getting ready for Tribal Council and Amy and Li were talking in the shelter.

"Everyone is on board with the plan," said Li.

"Yea," said Amy "Kagura told me earlier. I think this could actually work."

"It better," said Li "Otherwise we're screwed."

Yahiko walked up to them.

"We're ready to go," said Yahiko.

"Let's get this over with," said Li "I just want to see what happens."

The two nodded and followed him over to the others.

_Li: Tonight will decide who will run the rest of this game and I really want that to be me. This plan should work but you always need to be a little worried. You never know if Kagura will double cross us and Jessie will play the idol._

_Jessie: I made my plea and I'm hoping it works. Kagura is a shady person but right know she is all I got. If this doesn't work then I'm the one going home._

_Inuyasha: I'm not too worried about tonight. Sure I made a deal with JunJun but I also made a deal with Gary and we know how that turned out. I'm brining my things just in case but I think JunJun is much more trustworthy than Gary ever will be._

Tribal Council Night 21:

The Mensooree Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat down with Inuyasha, Peruru, Jessie, JunJun, and Amy in the back row and Tails, Rouge, Li, Yahiko, and Kagura in the front row.

"Welcome everyone to your first Tribal Council as a merged tribe," said Tracey "So how is life back at the Mensooree camp?"

"It's pretty good," said Peruru "From what we hear it's much better then the Amami camp."

"Is that true?" asked Tracey.

"Absolutely," said Rouge "Their camp sucked compared to ours."

"Alright," said Tracey "Inuyasha you and JunJun lasted a long time out there and then you just ended it. Do you think it could cost you tonight?"

"There is always a chance," said Inuyasha "I've made dumb mistakes before but I think I'm pretty safe tonight."

"Even though you brought your things?" asked Tracey.

"Like I said," said Inuyasha "Always a chance."

"Li," said Tracey "How important is this vote tonight?"

"Probably one of the most important in the game," said Li "This vote will set the pace for the rest of the game."

"Kagura I've noticed that you all are sitting with your original tribes," said Tracey.

"Yea," said Kagura "Love them or hate them you've lived with these people for eighteen days and it's hard to let go."

"So are you saying that this is still two tribes?" asked Tracey

"I never said that," said Kagura "In the end you have to do what you have too to get to the end."

"Jessie," said Tracey "Is what Kagura said true?"

"Definitely," said Jessie "Everyone here wants to win and I think we'll do just about anything to get to the end just to have a chance to win."

"With that it's time to vote," said Tracey "Tails you're up."

Tails got up and voted followed by Rouge and Kagura who voted for Inuyasha.

"End of the day you're a big threat and I need to take you out."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. JunJun was the next person to vote and she also voted for Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry about this but this is what I have to do to make sure my tribe wins in the end."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Yahiko was next followed by Inuyasha who voted for Li.

"You're a smart guy and great in the challenges. I think we'll get a long after the game."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Amy was next followed by Li who voted for Inuyasha.

"This plan better work."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Peruru was next followed by Jessie who voted for Li.

"I made my play and now I just need to see what happens."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey before he went to go count the votes.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey once he got back "If anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol now would be the time."

Li looked over at Jessie and Inuyasha briefly but nether of then moved.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote Li. Next vote Li. Third vote Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked around confused for a moment before glaring at JunJun.

"Next vote Li," said Tracey "That's three vote Li one vote Inuyasha. Next vote Inuyasha. Next vote Inuyasha. We're tied; three votes each for Li and Inuyasha."

Peruru looked confused as the voted were being read and turned to look over at an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Next vote Inuyasha," continued Tracey "Next vote Li. We're tied again with four votes each for Inuyasha and Li. Next vote Li. If this next vote is for Inuyasha we will be tied. And the last vote is for Inuyasha."

Jessie looked over at Kagura who smiled smugly back.

"In the event of a tie," said Tracey "We will have a revote. I will give each of you a chance to plead your case. Inuyasha you're first."

"Okay," said Inuyasha glaring at JunJun "Well it looks like I got stabbed in the back. JunJun we made a deal and I think you should vote for Li."

"Alright," said Tracey "Li you're up."

Li nodded and turned to look at the tribe.

"It's very simple," said Li "If you don't want to draw for rocks vote for Inuyasha."

"With that it's time to revote," said Tracey "Tails you're up."

He nodded and got up. He voted for Li.

"I have no idea what just happened but I have to keep Inuyasha."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next were Rouge, Kagura, JunJun, and Yahiko who voted for Inuyasha.

"Li is my closest ally in this game sorry."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Amy was next followed by Peruru and he voted for Li.

"I think of Inuyasha as a surrogate big brother and there is no way I'm voting for him."

He put his vote in the urn and walked back to his seat. Last to vote was Jessie. We only see her put a straight line on the parchment.

"I'll tally the votes," said Tracey for the second time. Inuyasha and Li both waited impatiently for the results. They did not need to wait long; Tracey was back with the voted very quickly.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote Li. Second vote Inuyasha. Third vote Li. That's two voted Li one vote Inuyasha."

Peruru nervously tapped his foot as the votes were read sometimes glancing at Inuyasha.

"Next vote Inuyasha," said Tracey "We're tied with two voted each for Inuyasha and Li. Next vote Inuyasha. Next vote is for Li. We're tied again, three votes each for Inuyasha and Li two votes left."

Li looked slightly nervous as he looked over at Jessie and Kagura trying to read their faces.

"Next vote Inuyasha," continued Tracey "Last vote and seventh person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head slightly in annoyance. He turned to see Jessie crying a little.

"I'm sorry," she said. Inuyasha nodded and got up to grab he torch.

"Inuyasha you need to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Before he walked over to Tracey, Inuyasha got a hug from all of his old tribe as well as Amy and Kagura.

"Inuyasha the tribe had spoken," said Tracey as he snuffed out Inuyasha's torch. Inuyasha waved goodbye to the tribe before he left.

"With the merge comes a shift in the game," said Tracey "And this was definitely a shift. I'll see you all latter."

The Mensooree Tribe got up and walked out of Tribal Council into the darkness of night.

Final words:

_Inuyasha: Well once again I got screwed because I made a stupid deal. I'm not sure if it was JunJun who was the one to plan it or not. Li or Kagura were probably the ones to get me out. I hope Jessie, Rouge, Tails, and Fairy Boy make it to the end and one of them better damn win. Also isn't it funny that Jessie was so worried about a rock sending her home and I'm the one going home because JunJun picked rock?_

Next time on Survivor

After Inuyasha's departure at the last Tribal Council, the rest of the original Okinawa's fight to stay alive in the game.

Personal conflicts make two survivors bigger targets.

And an unlikely friendship is born.


	9. How did I get in an alliance?

"How did I get in an alliance?"

Previously on Survivor, after Sanji's elimination, Li questioned Kagura about the fake Hidden Immunity Idol she played at the last Tribal Council. On the Okinawa Tribe, Jessie tried to get Inuyasha focused on the merge much to his annoyance. After tree mail arrived, the girls of both tribes went over to the other tribe to see the accommodations. Soon after, the two tribes merged and the Survivors decided to stay at the old Okinawa camp. At the first Individual Immunity Challenge, the Survivors were tempted to drop out of the challenge for the merge feast leaving JunJun and Inuyasha as the last two standing. The two made a deal to not vote for each other and to play a quick game to decide who would win Immunity. JunJun was the lucky winner and one the first Individual Immunity Challenge but was soon pressured to break his deal with Inuyasha by Li after Kagura convinced him that Jessie would never risk pulling for rocks. At Tribal Council, Kagura was proven right after Jessie broke the tie vote by voting off Inuyasha. Nine are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Mensooree Tribe Night 21:

The Mensooree Tribe had already gotten back from Tribal Council and Jessie, Peruru, and Tails were all sitting next to the fire.

_Li: Tribal Council worked perfectly. Now I'm in control of the game where I belong._

"Well this sucks," said Tails. Jessie nodded.

_Jessie: When we tied at Tribal Council I thought it would be easy to vote out Inuyasha but it really wasn't. He reminded me a lot of James and I found that comforting. Now that Inuyasha is gone I have to fight very hard to stay in the game._

"It's okay Jessie," said Peruru "You did what you thought was right and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Thanks Fairy Boy," said Jessie.

"Has anyone seen Rouge?" asked Tails.

"No," said Jessie "Last time I saw her she was walking into the forest."

Tails didn't need to wait long to find out where Rouge had gone. She walked back into camp and over to the shelter where the old Amami Tribe was.

"Crap," said Jessie seeing how angry Rouge looked.

"JunJun!" yelled Rouge "You lying bitch."

"Shut up," said Kagura "People are trying to sleep."

"I don't care," said Rouge "JunJun screwed Inuyasha over and she needs too explain herself."

"I don't care you stupid bimbo," said Kagura "You lost this vote, get over it and call JunJun out tomorrow."

"What did you call me?" asked an angry Rouge.

"I called you a stupid bimbo," said Kagura "I would have assumed that those big ears of yours actually did something."

_Amy: Rouge and Kagura argued all night. No one got any sleep at all and everyone is really angry at those two. If you do something stupid then you'll become a target._

Day 22:

The next morning Rouge was still angry at JunJun and was trying to find her.

_Rouge: I am so pissed. I just want to bitch out every single one of those liars and you know what, I really don't care if that makes me a target. I just don't care anymore._

Rouge found JunJun as JunJun was returning from getting water.

"There you are," said Rouge.

"I really don't want to talk right now Rouge," said JunJun walking away from her.

"Hey come back here," said Rouge angrily following her. Peruru ran up to Rouge to try and calm her down.

"Rouge please you have to calm down," pleaded Peruru "You're going to get yourself in trouble."

"I don't care Fairy Boy," said Rouge pushing Peruru out of the way "JunJun you little slut look at me."

This time JunJun halted in her tracks and turned to face Rouge. Yahiko rushed over to JunJun.

"Let it go," said Yahiko trying to hold JunJun back from tackling Rouge "I could use some help here!"

Peruru came over to help him as did Li.

_Li: It took three people to hold back JunJun. I thought it would take more just because JunJun is a beast. We were lucky Tails came over and took Rouge away somewhere._

A little bit latter, Li was sitting down next to Kagura in the shelter.

"We need to talk," said Li "I know Rouge is being a bitch…"

"That's and understatement," said Kagura.

"I know," said Li "But we need to keep our eyes on the prize. Jessie is the threat not Rouge."

"I know that," said Kagura "I'm not stupid…why are you telling me this? Normally you don't tell me anything."

"Yea," agreed Li getting up "But now you're part of the alliance."

Li looked over at her and smiled before he walked away.

"How did I get in an alliance?" asked Kagura.

_Kagura: For the longest time I was never part of the alliance but suddenly I am. I'm not stupid; Li wants to have all his ducks in a row and needs me. And I'll milk it for all it's worth. I said in the beginning that I'll have no problem using people to get ahead and Li just handed me a gift I'd be stupid not to take…for now._

Reward Challenge Day 22:

The Tribe walked into the forest clearing for the Reward Challenge. They found Tracey standing behind a table facing some bleachers.

"Welcome guys to the Survivor Auction," said Tracey "Each of you will be given five hundred dollars to spend how ever you want. The auction will end at anytime so lets get started."

A little bit latter after the money had been given out, Tracey brought out a covered item.

"Let's start the bidding at twenty dollars," said Tracey taking the cover off of the item to show cookies and milk.

"Twenty," said Tails.

"Forty," said Amy.

Sixty," said Tails.

"Eighty," said Amy. Tails looked at her and stopped bidding.

"Sold to Amy for eighty dollars," said Tracey "Next item up is a cheeseburger and French fries. Let's start the bidding at forty dollars."

"Forty," said Li.

"Sixty," said Jessie.

"One hundred," said Yahiko.

One twenty," said Jessie. Li turned to Yahiko.

"Want to split it?" asked Li. Yahiko nodded.

"One eighty," said Li.

"Two hundred," said Jessie.

"Two fifty," said Yahiko. Jessie backed down after that and Yahiko and Li split the burger and fries. The next item won was a chocolate smoothie won by Tails for two hundred and twenty dollars. Rouge won spaghetti and meatballs for two hundred and sixty dollars after out biding Kagura. JunJun won the next item which turned out to be a salad for one hundred and twenty dollars.

"This next item will remain covered," said Tracey taking out a small covered item "Lets start the bidding at sixty dollars."

"Sixty," said Li.

"Two hundred," said Jessie.

"Take it," said Li. Jessie got up and got her prize.

"Lets see what you won," said Tracey taking the top off to show a glass filled with uncooked rice.

"Crap," said Jessie.

"Jessie just spent two hundred dollars on a cup of rice.

"Thanks a lot," said Jessie walking back to her seat. The next item was also covered.

"For this let's start the bidding at sixty dollars," said Tracey.

"Sixty," said Jessie.

"Eighty," said Kagura.

"One eighty," said Jessie.

"Three hundred," said Kagura.

"Here," said Rouge giving Jessie the rest of her money. Jessie quickly counted it.

"Five hundred and forty dollars," said Jessie. Kagura sighed exasperatedly in defeat.

"Come on down," said Tracey. Jessie was about to uncover what she had won when Tracey stopped her.

"I'm going to make you an offer," said Tracey "If you want you can keep this or I can give you this."

Tracey brought out an even larger covered item.

"Go big," said Rouge. Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Lets see what you could have had," said Tracey uncovering the first item showing a piece of pie.

"This had better be worth it," said Jessie uncovering the next item to find a full pie.

"Oh my gosh," said Peruru.

"There is enough pie for everyone if you want to give it to them," said Tracey.

"Done," said Jessie. Soon after everyone was given a slice of pie and had finished eating, Tracey brought out a very large covered item.

"Five hundred," said Peruru without waiting for Tracey to talk. No one made anymore bids even though Kagura looked slightly annoyed.

"This is what you've won," said Tracey uncovering the item to show a picnic basket "There is enough here for two people so pick one person to bring with on a little picnic."

"Kagura," said Peruru instantly. Everyone looked at him confused especially Rouge and Kagura.

"Alright Peruru just one more thing," said Tracey "Choose one person to send to Exile Island."

Peruru looked over at the others.

"I'll send Jessie," said Peruru. Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," said Tracey "Peruru, Kagura you two will stay here for your picnic and then returned back to camp, Jessie you're going to Exile Island, and everyone else I'll see you at the Immunity Challenge because the Survivor Auction has ended."

The others nodded and when back to camp as Jessie walked in the opposite direction and Kagura and Peruru opened up the picnic basket.

Mensooree Tribe Day 22:

The Tribe walked into camp minus Peruru, Kagura, and Jessie. Once Rouge got back, she ran into the woods. Tails sighed and followed her.

_Rouge: I can't believe he would pick that bitch. I know the plan was to take one of the Amami's with us if we won the reward but I never thought that Peruru would pick the wind bitch._

"Where's she going?" asked Yahiko.

"I don't know," said JunJun "And I really don't care."

_Amy: Rouge and Kagura have been in a lot of fights over the course of the game but now that they are actually on the same tribe they've become really annoying. Everyone is sick of hearing it._

A little bit later, Tails walked back to camp without Rouge.

"How mad is she?" asked Li.

"Really mad," said Tails "She's madder at Peruru than anyone else though."

"I wonder why," said JunJun sarcastically. Tails nodded in agreement.

"I'm just going to say it Tails," said Li "I'm getting really tired of all of this."

"I'm trying," said Tails.

"Try harder," said Li.

_Li: The angrier Kagura gets at Rouge the more likely she is to vote with her emotions and screw us over. I need to keep an eye on her otherwise I'm not going to get to the end and I worked too hard to loose because of some petty fight._

Exile Island Day 22:

Jessie was sitting next to the fire she had just created tapping her foot nervously.

_Jessie: For the longest time in this game I was the one in control but now I'm not and it's my own fault but I'm not a quitter. We made a plan and when Peruru won that picnic I was so happy but then he picked Kagura. I have no idea why he did but I'm not going to go crazy until I learn his reason why._

Jessie got up and went to go look at the clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol.

"Interesting clues," said Jessie "But there is no reason to look for this. Some one already has it I'm sure of it."

_Jessie: There were so many clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol that I knew someone had it and did not play it. If someone had played it or was voted out with it then there would be knew clues but there aren't._

Jessie sighed and returned to the fire.

"Peruru," said Jessie to her self "You better be pulling some kind of magic out your butt."

Reward Day 22:

Back at the forest clearing, Peruru and Kagura had sat down to eat their picnic.

"So," said Kagura taking a bite out of a sandwich "Why'd you pick me?"

"Well," said Peruru "You're the only person I really haven't talked too and I want us to be friends."

Kagura looked at him skeptically.

"And," continued Peruru "So we could talk about you joining up with us."

"No," said Kagura simply.

"Why?" asked Peruru.

"One," said Kagura "If I was going to jump ship I would have done it last night. Two, as long as Rouge is still with you it isn't going to happen."

"Well can we at least be friends?" asked Peruru. Kagura looked at him confused for a moment.

"Sure why not," said Kagura exasperatedly.

_Kagura: I have no problem with being 'friends' with Peruru but that doesn't mean I wont vote him out if it'll get me farther in this game._

Peruru smiled happily and gave Kagura a hug.

"Okay kid," said Kagura "If we're going to be friends then let me lay down some ground rules. One don't touch me, two don't touch me, and three don't touch me."

"Sorry," said Peruru sheepishly.

_Peruru: I've learned that it's easier to catch flies with honey then with vinegar. Kagura is a stubborn person but I know with some hard work and a smile I think I can win her over._

Mensooree Tribe Night 22:

When Peruru and Kagura returned to camp, no one came to greet them.

"Where is everyone?" asked Peruru.

"I have no idea," said Kagura walking up to the shelter "Anyone home?"

"We're here," said Amy from inside the shelter "Rouge threw a fit and we've just been trying to rest."

"Where is she?" asked Peruru.

"She's still in the forest," said Tails "I've done everything I could but she's still really annoyed at you."

_Peruru: I always thought Rouge was a strong competitor so I have no idea why she's so upset about me taking Kagura with me. I love Rouge but she needs to learn what I learned, that this is just a game._

After Peruru left, Li looked at Kagura.

"Come with me," said Li walking to the beach. Kagura rolled her eyes and followed him.

"What did he want?" asked Li once they got to the beach.

"The normal plea for help," said Kagura.

"And you said," said Li.

"If I was going to flip I would have done it last Tribal Council," said Kagura "Not to mention Rouge has pissed me off way to many times."

"So what who do you want to vote out?" asked Li.

"In a perfect world it would be Rouge," said Kagura "But Jessie is the bigger threat."

"Good," said Li "That's what I wanted too hear."

_Li: Kagura does know what she is doing in this game and I'll admit that I underestimated her but there is no way she knows how to play the game as good as I do._

When the two got back to camp, Rouge had returned with Peruru.

"Hi bitch," said Rouge when she saw Kagura.

"Slut," replied Kagura walking past her. Rouge was about to say something back but Peruru stopped her.

_Rouge: I heard Peruru's explanation but I still don't care. I want her gone and I don't care how I get it done. All that matters right know is the Immunity Challenge and if I get my way, Kagura won't win it._

Immunity Challenge Day 23:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the Mensooree Tribe walked into the forest clearing and stood on their mat. Everyone was looking at the old machine gun the Tracey was standing next to in confusion.

"Here is Jessie returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Jessie walked up to the group. She also looked at the machine gun in surprise.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. Sorry JunJun but I need that back," said Tracey walking over to her. She reluctantly handed over the necklace.

"For this Immunity Challenge each of you will use this authentic World War Two machine gun to break your opponent's colored tiles," explained Tracey "The last person with a tile still intact wins Immunity. Let's draw for positions."

After the group drew for positions, Peruru stepped forward as the first person.

"Peruru up first," said Tracey. Peruru smiled took aim and missed completely.

"There's a learning curve here," said Tracey "Yahiko come on up."

Yahiko got up, took aim, and made contact with Tails' red tile.

"Tails now only has two tiles left," said Tracey "Jessie come on up."

Jessie aimed the gun and broke JunJun's pink tile. Tails was next but he made no contact as did Kagura. Rouge was able to break Kagura's white tile and JunJun was able to break Jessie's orange tile. Amy was able to hit Jessie's tile but did not break it however Li was able to completely break it on his turn. Peruru was up again and this time he broke Amy's blue tile. Yahiko was able to take down Jessie with his next shot.

"Jessie is out of the challenge," said Tracey as Jessie walked over to the bench "Tails you're up."

Tails took careful aim and was able to hit JunJun's tile. Kagura was up next and hit Rouge's purple tile and Rouge returned the favor. JunJun broke Rouge's tile as did Amy taking her out of the game.

"Rouge you're out," said Tracey.

"(Censored)," said Rouge as she went over to sit down next to Jessie.

"Li come on up," said Tracey. Li nodded and took aim and broke Tails' tile. Peruru was next and was able to break Yahiko's black tile. Yahiko returned the favor by breaking Peruru's yellow tile. Tails was up next and hit Yahiko's tile. Kagura took aim next and hit Tails' last tile.

"Tails is out of this challenge," said Tracey "JunJun you're up."

JunJun nodded and took aim. She was able to hit Peruru's tile as did Amy taking him out of the challenge.

"Peruru you're out," said Tracey "Li you're up."

Li took aim and hit Amy's tile. Yahiko was next and he hit Kagura's tile. Kagura returned the favor knocking Yahiko out of the challenge.

"Yahiko you're out," said Tracey.

"Love you too Kagura," said Yahiko walking to the bench.

"I know you little punk," replied Kagura. JunJun was next and hit Kagura's tile knocking her out of the challenge. Amy finally hit Li's green tile and Li returned the favor knocking her out of the challenge.

"Down to JunJun and Li," said Tracey "Li has two tiles left and JunJun only has one. JunJun you're up."

JunJun nodded and was able to break Li's tile. Li was next and took out JunJun's last tile.

"Li wins Immunity," said Tracey giving Li the Immunity necklace "Jessie, Rouge, Tails, Peruru, Yahiko, Kagura, Amy, JunJun, one of you will be voted out tomorrow tonight and become the first member of the jury. I'll see you all later."

The Mensooree Tribe walked back to camp with Li celebrating all the way.

Mensooree Tribe Day 23:

The Mensooree Tribe walked into camp with Li celebrating his victory in front and Rouge fuming in the back.

_Rouge: On the way back to camp, Li was gloating about his great win. The only reason he won was because he had his bitches do the dirty work. I'm getting sick and tired of his superiority complex._

"Good job Li," said Peruru.

"Thanks," said Li smugly. Kagura rolled her eyes and walked back to camp.

"You think you can tune it down?" asked an annoyed Rouge.

"What?" asked Li.

"Do you really need to gloat about your win?" asked Rouge "Because it's really annoying."

"Yea well you're annoying," said Li. Jessie grabbed Rouge and dragged her into the forest.

"What are you doing?" asked Jessie.

"What I want to do," said Rouge angrily "Now let me go back."

"I am not going to let you throw your game away," said Jessie.

"Too late," said Rouge breaking away from Jessie and going back to find Li.

_Jessie: I have no idea what is wrong with her. I need her in this game. Rouge and I have been a team from the beginning and I don't know what I would do without her._

A little bit latter, Jessie and Peruru were talking down by the beach.

"I need you to work the votes Fairy Boy," said Jessie "We need someone to flip over to our side."

"I've been trying," said Peruru "I've talked to Yahiko, I've talked to Li, and I've talked to Kagura but I'll keep trying."

_Peruru: In this game I may not be the strongest or the smartest but I am the best at making personal connections with people. That has been my game; I make friends and help people out. The way I think I can win this game is by playing the social game._

"Good," said Jessie "What about Rouge?"

"She's been yelling at everyone," said Peruru sadly "Me and Tails have been trying to calm her down but it almost like she's checked out of the game."

"This sucks Peruru," said Jessie. Peruru looked up at her.

"What?" asked Jessie.

"That's the first time you've called my by the name," said Peruru.

"So?" asked Jessie.

"No reason," said Peruru.

_Jessie: Fairy Boy and I have become very close over the past couple of days. In the beginning of this game me and him haven't been close at all but now we've become very close allies and friends. Kinda weird don't you think?_

Elsewhere, Li and Kagura were talking about the upcoming vote.

"Now I know why you're mad at Rouge," said Li "But we have to vote out Jessie."

_Li: I'm the one running this game now and Jessie is my biggest competition on the other side. I need to get rid of my threats and keep people around who I can win against at the final two._

Kagura nodded in agreement but before she could say anything, Rouge came up to them holding her canteen.

"What are you doing?" asked Li. Li got his answer when Rouge squirted the water from her canteen onto Li and Kagura.

"Oops," said Rouge walking away from the two shell shocked survivors.

_Rouge: That was so much fun. The two people I hate the most in this game and I just got revenge on them. Now I just need to see what happens at Tribal Council._

Day 24:

The next morning, Li, Kagura, and Yahiko were talking about the vote.

"So we're voting for Jessie right?" asked Yahiko.

"Yes," said Li.

"I think we should vote out Rouge," said Kagura. Li was about to say something when Kagura stopped him.

"Hear me out," said Kagura "Rouge has become a huge threat."

"But anyone can beat her in the final two," said Yahiko.

"Exactly," said Kagura "Who wouldn't want her in the final two with them?"

"I get it," said Li "If everyone wants to take her to the end then we won't get there."

Kagura nodded in agreement.

_Li: My plan was to take people to the end with me who I could beat but if there are too many people like Rouge still left in the game it's more likely that someone will flip on me and take them to the end and not me. I can't allow that if I want to win._

Elsewhere, Peruru, Tails, and Jessie were also discussing the vote.

"Who do you think we can vote for to get someone to flip?" asked Peruru.

"We need to vote for a threat," said Jessie.

"Who?" asked Tails.

"Amy is the biggest threat on their side," said Jessie.

"Li and Yahiko's fear of threats could get them to vote with us," said Peruru "I'll talk to them."

"Good," said Jessie. Peruru were about to get up when Rouge came up to the group.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Rouge.

"We're trying to vote for someone so we can save you," said Jessie.

"Why?" asked Rouge.

"Because you're our friend and in the alliance," said Peruru.

"Whatever," said Rouge walking away.

_Rouge: Jessie, I may have pissed off the other tribe but that doesn't mean I'm the one going home. I'm not the big threat you are but what do I know. I'm taking my things with me just in case._

_Jessie: Peruru and I have made the plan and we're going to execute it. I think I'm the one in trouble but I hope it's not me. If they are smart then they would vote me out over the others but with Li being an egomaniac and all…you never know._

_Li: I've talked to the alliance and we are all in agreement. Peruru can do whatever he wants to do but it will not change a thing. Rouge dug her own grave and now she has to deal with it._

Tribal Council Night 24:

The Mensooree Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat down with Kagura, Yahiko, Amy, Li, and JunJun in the back row and Tails, Rouge, Peruru, and Jessie sitting in the front row.

"Welcome everyone to your second Tribal Council as a merged tribe," said Tracey "Li, at the last Tribal Council you said that the last vote was one of the most important votes of the game. Do you still believe that?"

"Absolutely," said Li "The five original Amami Tribe members have taken control of this game."

"Jessie," said Tracey "At the last Tribal Council you were really upset that Inuyasha was voted out. Why was that?"

"In the end you get close to people and it's hard to see them go," said Jessie "Peruru knows what I'm talking about."

"Absolutely," said Peruru "I've had a lot of friends go down that path."

"Lets move onto the Reward Challenge," said Tracey "Rouge you were very upset about Peruru taking Kagura with him on the Reward why?"

"Simply put," said Rouge "I just don't like Kagura. We've been fighting with each other and that's it."

"Kagura," said Tracey "This late in the game how important is strategy?"

"It is everything," said Kagura "But sometimes you get to mix business with pleasure."

"What do you mean?" asked Tracey.

"Ask the bat," said Kagura.

"Rouge?" asked Tracey.

"Well," said Rouge "I hate Kagura because she's a bitch, I hate Li because he's a jack ass, I hate JunJun because she's a lying slut, I hate Amy because she's playing the nice girl role, and I hate Yahiko because he talks so damn much."

"Tell us how you really feel," said Li.

"I just did you ass," said Rouge.

"Okay that's enough," said Tracey "Peruru what do feel about this?"

"This is not what I wanted to happen," said Peruru "Rouge has always been so nice to people and I have no idea what happened."

"Rouge?" asked Tracey.

"The game changes," said Rouge "And I'm doing what I think is right."

"Li you won Individual Immunity and you can give it to someone if you want to," said Tracey.

"Not on your life," said Li.

"On that note it's time to vote," said Tracey "JunJun, you're up first."

JunJun got up and voted followed by Tails and Kagura who voted for Rouge.

"It's true that I don't like you but if you get anywhere near the end I don't think anyone would take me over you."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. The next person to vote was Rouge who voted for Amy.

"Simple strategy nothing more."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Amy followed by Li who voted for Rouge.

"You're a bitch."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat followed by Jessie who voted for Amy.

"You're a sweet girl but a big threat."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. The Next person to vote was Yahiko followed by Peruru who voted for Amy.

"Rouge is my friend and I want to protect her."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat.

"I'll tally the votes," said Tracey. Jessie looked over at Rouge who didn't return her gaze.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey once he returned "If any one has the Hidden Immunity Idol now would be the time to do so."

No one moved an inch.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote, Rouge. Next vote is for Rouge. Third vote, Rouge. That's three votes Rouge no votes for anyone else."

Rouge rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Next vote is for Amy," said Tracey "Next vote, Amy that's three votes Rouge two votes Amy."

Amy looked confused by this as did the rest of the old Amami Tribe.

"Next vote, Rouge," continued Tracey "Next vote is for Amy. Next vote, Amy. We're tied four votes each for Rouge and Amy one vote left. Last vote and the next person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands and the first member of the jury, Rouge."

Rouge nodded and got up. She hugged her old tribe and made an obscene gesture to the others.

"Rouge you need to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Rouge grabbed her torch and presented it to Tracey.

"Rouge the tribe has spoken," said Tracey as he snuffed her torch. She nodded and walked out of Tribal Council.

"Well with tonight's vote you have started slowly shifting the power from the tribe to the jury. Goodnight," said Tracey. The Tribe nodded and walked out of Tribal Council.

Final words:

_Rouge: Well here I am. I bitched at everyone so I could make sure I was the one voted out. I protected Fairy Boy, Jessie, and Tails from being voted out. They are the ones that can pull something out of there butt and save themselves._

Next time on Survivor

Now in more danger then ever one Survivor makes a last ditch effort to save themselves.

One Survivor makes a move that could get them further in the game.

And the Reward Challenge one group comes closer together.


	10. I love this game

"I love this game."

Previously on Survivor, after breaking a tie by voting out Inuyasha, Jessie questioned if she had made the right decision. Latter, Rouge confronted JunJun about the deal she had made with Inuyasha to not vote for him however, she wound up getting into a fight with Kagura instead. At the Reward Challenge, Peruru out bid the competition to win a picnic and brought Kagura with him. At the picnic Peruru tried to get Kagura to join him, Jessie, Tails, and Rouge but Kagura, who had been in numerous fights with Rouge, declined. Back at camp, Rouge threw a fit over the fact that Peruru took Kagura with him on the Reward alienating herself from the rest of the tribe. Rouge also got into a fight with Li after he won the Immunity Challenge. Li, Amy, JunJun, and Yahiko were all ready to vote out Jessie, who they saw as the leader of the old Okinawa Tribe, until Kagura convinced them that Rouge was the bigger threat because anyone could beat her. Li agreed and Rouge was voted out. Eight are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Mensooree Tribe Night 24:

The final eight walked silently into camp.

_Peruru: So Rouge was voted out tonight and I cried, again. I'm getting sick and tired of seeing my friends get voted off. I don't want Jessie to go and I really don't want Tails to go so I think I need to really work my social game._

"You feeling okay Kagura?" asked Amy.

"Yea," said Kagura "I've herd a lot worse then what Rouge called me."

"As long as you're okay," said Amy.

"She'll be fine," said Li walking up to the two "We just need to make sure we get Jessie out next."

"Well duh," said Yahiko from behind Li.

"We don't change the plan and in no time we'll be the final five," said Li.

"That would be wonderful," said Amy happily.

_Li: When I decided to change the vote from Jessie to Rouge I didn't know if it would work for the long run but even if Jessie goes on an Immunity run, I can get rid of Peruru, Tails, Kagura, and even Amy. That way I'm still getting to the end. I love this game._

Mensooree Tribe Day 25:

The morning after Tribal Council all of the final eight, except for two, were up and about.

"Are they still asleep?" asked Jessie who was making breakfast.

"You mean Yahiko and JunJun?" asked Tails to which Jessie nodded "Then yes they are."

_Yahiko: You know what, I really don't care what Jessie, Peruru, or Tails think. My tribe has the majority and that's all that matters. I have a free pass to the final four so it doesn't matter if I sleep in a little._

_Jessie: I am sick of Yahiko and JunJun just being assholes. Even when I was in control of the game I still made sure I got along with people. You don't do that then you don't get the jury votes to win. At least Amy, Li, and even Kagura make sure to play nice with us._

An hour and a half latter, Yahiko and JunJun woke up.

"About time you got up," said Li walking pass the two.

"Whatever," said JunJun getting up and stretching.

_Amy: I love my tribe. I love Kagura, Li, Yahiko, and JunJun but I'm worried about Yahiko and JunJun making people angry enough to jump ship. Li will do anything if he thinks it'll get him farther and since some people were stupid enough to alienate Kagura she could jump ship. I really hope that we can stick together because we have such a great shot at making it to the final five with all original Amami Tribe and that would be wonderful._

Elsewhere, Peruru and Kagura were going to check tree mail.

"So how are you this morning Kagura?" asked Peruru.

"I'm fine Fairy Boy," said Kagura "You don't mind me calling you Fairy Boy do you?"

"I'm used to hearing it," said Peruru "I don't mind."

_Kagura: A few days ago when Peruru asked me if I wanted to be friends with him I thought sure why not, when he gets voted off I get a jury vote but now I think we've actually become friends. That's really weird for me because you know I'm the heartless bitch but Fairy Boy has a weird ability to become friends with just about anyone even me._

"Here it is," said Peruru once the two arrived at tree mail "And it looks like we have a challenge today."

"Let's get back," said Kagura. Peruru nodded and walked back to camp.

"Do we have tree mail?" asked JunJun when Peruru and Kagura returned.

"Yep," said Peruru "We have a Reward Challenge today."

_JunJun: I've never been big with the whole social and strategic side of the game of Survivor; I'm in to win the challenges. As long as I keep winning I'll make it to the end._

Reward Challenge Day 25:

The Mensooree Tribe walked into the forest clearing to find Tracey standing in front of an obstacle coarse with ropes running through it.

"Welcome everyone to your next Reward Challenge," said Tracey "For this challenge you all will be dived into two teams of four and compete in a relay race. Each of the team members will run this obstacle coarse while attached to the rope running through it until they meet up with the next member of their team. The first team to finish will win Reward. For today's Reward the winning team will go to a nearby village and enjoy a feast as well as a local festival."

"Neat," said Kagura.

"Let's draw for teams," said Tracey. A few minutes latter, the two teams had been chosen. The blue team was Amy, Jessie, JunJun, and Tails and the yellow team was Kagura, Li, Peruru, and Yahiko.

"For a feast and a trip to a local village," said Tracey "Survivors ready go!"

Amy and Yahiko were the first two to go. Yahiko was able to gain a slight lead over Amy for a little while until they got to the sawhorses where Amy was able to catch up being more flexible than Yahiko. Once they were done with the sawhorses, Yahiko was able to get ahead of her to meet up with Li who sprinted off.

"Come on Amy," called Jessie. Amy was able to get over to Jessie.

"Go Jessie," panted Amy. Li had gotten a decent lead when we got to the mud pit however Jessie was able to catch up quickly thanks to Li getting stuck in the mud a few times.

"You can do it Li," called Peruru at the other end of the mud pit.

"Hurry up Jessie," said Tails standing next to Peruru. Li was able to get out first and Peruru ran off down the hill. Jessie soon got out of the mud pit as well and Tails ran off but not before tripping over his own feet. Peruru soon got to another pair of sawhorses and made quick work of them. Tails was lagging behind and had some trouble getting over the first sawhorse.

"Come on Tails," called JunJun "Move it!"

"You can do it Fairy Boy," said Kagura. Peruru was getting an even greater lead over Tails and was able to get to Kagura with Tails nowhere in sight. Kagura ran off trying to sustain the lead Peruru had given her and was doing so until she got to the wall.

"Don't stop Kagura," called Peruru "Tails is coming!"

Kagura looked behind her and sure enough Tails was running over to JunJun but before he could reach her he tripped over his feet again. Kagura gritted her teeth and began to climb over the wall with JunJun hot on her trail. Kagura had gotten over wall just as JunJun got to it.

"Run Kagura!" yelled Li "Run."

Kagura was sprinting down the path trying to keep ahead of JunJun who was right behind her.

"You can do it JunJun," called Tails.

"I can see it," said JunJun getting off of the wall but it was too late.

"Kagura, Peruru, Li, and Yahiko win Reward," said Tracey. The four cheered in excitement. Soon everyone had gathered at the finish line.

"Alright guys," said Tracey "I need you to choose someone to go to Exile Island."

The four went into a huddle for a moment.

"Tails," said Li.

"Okay," said Tracey "Tails you will be going to Exile Island and Kagura, Li, Peruru, and Yahiko your boat will be here soon. Amy, Jessie, JunJun I have nothing for you."

The three girls nodded before they headed back to camp leaving Tails to wait for his boat and Kagura, Li, Peruru, and Yahiko celebrating their win.

Mensooree Tribe Day 25:

The tree girls walked back into camp.

"Well that was interesting," said Jessie.

"Yea I know," said Amy jokingly.

"We still should have won," said JunJun slightly annoyed.

_Jessie: So when we got back to camp, JunJun was really annoyed that we didn't win and just between you and me Tails and I threw the challenge so Peruru could be alone with Kagura. Only Peruru could have been able to even possibly get Kagura to even think about flipping over to our side._

Once the three got to camp, Amy and Jessie went over to boil some water.

"So how are you today?" asked Amy.

_Amy: We're getting really close to the end and we need to start thinking about the jury. The goal of this game isn't to just get to the end by any means necessary, it's about getting to the end and having the votes to win. So it's always important to play the social game to the fullest._

Jessie stopped what she was doing and looked over at Amy skeptically.

"Trying to play nice I see," said Jessie "Well if you really want to do that vote with us at the next Tribal Council."

"You know I can't do that," said Amy jokingly.

"Can you blame me for trying?" asked Jessie.

"No," said Amy before laughing a little along with Jessie.

_JunJun: I know what Jessie is doing, she's doing everything she can to stay alive. I don't blame her for it but she has to know that we're a solid alliance and she has to go as soon as possible._

Reward Day 25:

The screen pans over a small little village.

_Yahiko: So when we got to the village, we where given these traditional Kimonos to where and then we got to sit down and watch them dance._

"This is so cool," said Peruru watching a girl dancing.

"It's like you've never seen anyone dance before," said Kagura calmly.

"Oh I have before," said Peruru "But dancing is just fun to watch."

Li looked over at the two to see Kagura smiling down at Peruru.

_Li: I have to make sure to keep my eye on Kagura today. I can't afford for her to jump ship and force a tie but she's stupid enough to do it. I underestimated Peruru; I never thought he could get Kagura to even be friends with him. If Jessie wins Immunity then I have to make sure Peruru is the one to go. _

Soon after the first dance was finished, a group of people came out to serve Li, Peruru, Kagura, and Yahiko their feast.

_Peruru: The feast and the dancing were just amazing. Sometimes it's just nice to get away from the game for a little bit and just enjoy where we are even if I'm here with Li who won't let me even talk to Kagura._

Shortly after finishing their food, some of the local girls dragged Yahiko, Li, and Peruru over to dance with them.

"Oh you three are so going to be in trouble," said Kagura laughing at the three boys "Sakura is going to kill you Li."

"Shut up Kagura," said Li blushing slightly. Soon after Kagura finished laughing at the boys, a man from the village dragged her into the dance.

"What will Sesshomaru think?" asked Yahiko.

"Well," said Kagura "The day that he shows any romantic interest in me is the day I get my heart back."

Kagura laughed again seeing her companion's looks of exasperation.

Mensooree Tribe Night 25:

Jessie, JunJun, and Amy were all sitting down in the shelter waiting for Li, Peruru, Yahiko, and Kagura to come back from their Reward.

"Where are they?" asked JunJun impatiently.

"There they are," said Amy pointing out to the beach. The three got up and greeted their returning tribe members.

"Hi guys," greeted Amy. Li quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her back to camp. JunJun sighed and followed them along with Yahiko.

"I forget how much I hate him," said Jessie.

"Tell me about it," said Kagura.

_Jessie: Li is one of those people that pretends to be this little innocent guy but a few times you can see right through that lie. Has he played a good game? Yes. Will he win? I doubt it._

"So," said Jessie "Did Peruru talk to you Kagura?

"No I didn't," said Peruru "Li was watching me like a hawk."

"I know what you want," said Kagura "You want me to flip over to your side."

"And?" asked Jessie.

"I'm thinking about it," said Kagura.

_Kagura: To be honest, the only person I like on my original tribe is Amy compared to liking all of the remaining Okinawa Tribe. I think I could definitely get farther then if I stay with my tribe. The one problem I have is that I could never beat Peruru, Jessie, or Tails in the final two. I'm not sure what to do right now._

Back at camp, Li was looking down at Kagura.

"We need to yank her leash," said Li.

"Li," said Amy "There is no need to say that."

"But it's true," said JunJun.

"Yea," agreed Yahiko "But how do it?"

"We have to remind her that she could never win if she joins them," said Li simply.

_Amy: I want our tribe to succeed but with the way that JunJun, Li, and Yahiko keep treating Kagura there is no way she will stay with us. It's up to me to make sure we stick together because if it's up to Li then we don't stand a chance._

Exile Island Day 26:

Tails was curled up in a ball inside the makeshift shelter.

_Tails: I didn't even bother looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol. I heard from Yahiko that Kagura played a fake idol at a Tribal Council so that means that Yahiko found the idol because if Kari found it she would have told us and if Yahiko has it then Li has it._

A little bit latter, Tails woke up and stretched.

"Good morning," said Tails to no one in particular.

_Tails: I know that Jessie wanted Peruru and Kagura to talk during the Reward and I hope he was able to but for some reason I just don't trust Kagura. Right now I can't worry about Jessie, I need to worry about Peruru and myself and Jessie leaving may not be a bad thing for us._

Immunity Challenge Day 26:

The tribe walked into the forest clearing and sat down on the benches in front of Tracey.

"Here's Tails returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Tails walked over to the tribe. Tracey then walked up and took the Immunity Necklace from Li.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," said Tracey "Before the start of the game each of you was given a book on survival and this challenge will test your knowledge of that book."

"We were supposed to read those?" asked Yahiko to Li. Li shook his head exasperatedly but said nothing.

"Anyway," continued Tracey "After seven questions the person that answered the most questions correctly will win Immunity. Grab your pen and paper and let's get started."

After everyone had gotten situated Tracey began.

"True or False," said Tracey "In a survival situation you should never eat any mushrooms."

Everyone wrote down true.

"Everyone got a point for that one," said Tracey "You should never eat a mushroom in a survival situation because you never know if it's poisonous. Next question, how long should you boil water to purify it? A, five minutes, B, ten minutes, C, fifteen minutes or D, twenty minutes?"

Once again everyone wrote down the same answer and once again everyone got a point.

"The correct answer is ten minutes," said Tracey "Which of these methods to lay fire can burn well even with wet wood? A, tepee, B, lean-to, C, cross-ditch or D, pyramid?"

This time people wrote down different answers. Amy, Jessie, Li, and Tails wrote down tepee, Kagura and JunJun wrote down lean-to, Peruru wrote down cross-ditch, and Yahiko wrote down pyramid.

"The correct answer is A, tepee," said Tracey "Amy, Jessie, Li, and Tails have three points and everyone else has two. True or False, you have to boil rainwater found in plants."

JunJun and Yahiko wrote down true while everyone else wrote down false.

"The correct answer is false," said Tracey "You don't have to boil rainwater period. What is the best distress signal to use at night? A, smoke, B, pen flares, C, fire or D, smoke grenades?"

Jessie, Li, and Peruru wrote down pen flares and Amy, JunJun, Kagura, Tails, and Yahiko wrote down fire.

"The correct answer is fire," said Tracey "Amy and Tails have five points, Jessie, Kagura, and Li have four points, and JunJun, Peruru, and Yahiko have three points. True or False, the most common error in making a shelter is to make it too small."

JunJun, Kagura, Li, Peruru, Tails, and Yahiko wrote down true and Amy and Jessie wrote down false.

"The correct answer is false," said Tracey "The most common error is making the shelter too big because the bigger the shelter is the harder it is to contain body heat. Right now Amy has six points, Jessie and Tails have five points, Kagura and Li have four points, and JunJun, Peruru, and Yahiko have three points. If Amy gets this question correct then she wins Immunity. How many liters of body fluids does it take to rid the body of one liter of seawater? A, one liter, B, two liters, C, three liters or D, four liters?"

Jessie and JunJun wrote down one, Amy, Kagura, Peruru, and Tails wrote down two, and Li and Yahiko wrote down three.

"The correct answer is two liters," said Tracey "Amy wins Immunity."

Amy cheered happily and ran over to get the Immunity Necklace from Tracey.

"Amy cannot be voted out tonight," said Tracey "However one of you Jessie, JunJun, Kagura, Li, Peruru, Tails, and Yahiko will join Rouge and become the second jury member at the next Tribal Council. I'll see you all then."

The Mensooree Tribe nodded and gathered their things before getting up to leave. A very happy Amy led the tribe back to camp while the others congratulated her on her win.

Mensooree Tribe Day 26:

The Mensooree Tribe was already back at camp and split up to do chores.

"I can't believe I actually won a challenge," said Amy sitting next to Kagura by the fire.

"You did good," said Kagura "But JunJun looked annoyed."

"That's because she wanted it to be a physical challenge," said Amy "She's still happy for me."

Kagura smiled and nodded. Elsewhere JunJun and Yahiko were looking for firewood.

"I love Amy," said JunJun "But you know my feelings on challenges like that."

"I know," said Yahiko exasperatedly "They're just challenges they add so no one can win every challenge, I know."

_Yahiko: JunJun hates to lose challenges no matter what they are. I'm competitive too so I know how she feels but I'm more worried about Kagura being stupid and flipping over to Jessie's side. She doesn't have Immunity and we need to get rid of her now._

A little bit latter, Li was talking to Kagura about the vote.

"I know that Peruru and Jessie have been talking to you," said Li "But you have to know that you could never win against them."

"I know," said Kagura "I'm not stupid."

"Sometimes I could never tell," said Li before walking back to camp. Kagura looked at Li walking away in surprise.

_Kagura: Li is so stupid. Does he not know that I can flip at anytime and change the game? It's true that I'm still not sure if I'm going to jump ship but Li isn't really giving me a reason to stay with them._

Down on the beach, Tails, Peruru, and Jessie were discussing the upcoming vote.

"I think we have a good chance to get Kagura to vote with us," said Jessie.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" asked Tails.

"I trust her," said Peruru "Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know," said Tails "We were all stupid enough to trust Gary and look how that turned out."

_Jessie: I can understand Tails being worried about Kagura but we're not in any position to worry about who we can get to join us. I have been in charge of my tribe for a long time and now that we're the ones in danger I need to do what ever I can so we survive._

"That may be true," said Jessie "But we have to do what we have to do."

"I agree," said Tails.

"Now can we talk to Kagura?" asked Peruru.

"Soon," said Jessie "We just need to get her alone."

Day 27:

The next morning, Jessie and Kagura were walking through the forest to get water.

"This is my last chance Kagura," said Jessie "So you know I'm going to be talking to you a lot today."

"I know," said the demon "I don't blame you but you have to know that it's a hard choice to make."

"I understand," said Jessie "But do you actually trust any of them to take you to the final two?"

Kagura stopped in her tracks and looked at Jessie.

"You would?" asked Kagura.

"I don't see why not," said Jessie "We're very similar. Both of us have been playing the game from the beginning and both of us have made a lot of enemies."

Kagura nodded in agreement and continued to follow Jessie down the dirt path towards the well.

_Kagura: Jessie is right; there is no reason for me to stay loyal to my tribe. Amy would probably be the only one who would even think of taking me but Li would have her voted out in a heartbeat. I need to jump ship now otherwise there is no way I can win, sure I have the Hidden Immunity Idol but that'll only get me so far._

Out on the ocean, Tails and Peruru were fishing in the outrigger.

"We need to be prepared just in case Jessie gets voted out tonight," said Tails.

"What do you mean?" asked Peruru "I just know we can get Kagura to join us."

"I don't trust her at all," said Tails "She knows she could never beat us in the final two."

"I guess that could be true," said Peruru reluctantly.

"Just look at it like this," said Tails "It could be a good thing if Jessie gets voted out next."

"Why?" asked a very confused Peruru.

"If there are only two of us its way more likely for the people on the bottom of the alliance to join us to get ahead," said Tails "They would need us."

"I still don't understand," said Peruru.

"People consider us threats because we're so nice," said Tails "If Jessie stays we could easily be voted out at the final six or final five. If she goes people will need us until like the final four and then it would be the two of us versus the two of them."

Peruru looked at Tails in shock.

_Peruru: Tails should know better then anyone that I would never betray anyone after all the times I've been betrayed. Jessie is our friend and I won't let Tails vote her out even if he thinks it could be better for us. Kagura could still vote with us and if there is a chance I don't think Tails will do it._

Back at camp, Li, Yahiko, JunJun, and Amy were talking about the vote.

"We're still voting for Jessie tonight right?" asked Amy.

"Yes," said Li "Why?"

"I just don't want any last minuet changes like last time," said Amy.

"Understandable," said Li "Amy I think you should go find Kagura and make sure she votes with us."

"Got it," said Amy "We have stick together."

The others nodded as Amy got up to go find Kagura.

"Okay guys," said Li once Amy was out of earshot "Us three to the end."

"I'm all for it," said Yahiko.

"What about Amy?" asked JunJun.

"She's too big of a threat in the final two," said Li "She could win against anyone."

JunJun nodded in agreement.

_Li: Right now this is my game to lose and there is no way I'm going to lose. I have a plan to get me to the end with two people who will never win. JunJun may be good in challenges but has like one friend with Amy. Yahiko is just a follower and hasn't done anything to deserve a win. I have just won this game._

Night 27:

That night before Tribal Council, Jessie, Tails, and Peruru were gathered on the beach.

"We have Kagura voting with us tonight," said Jessie.

"See," said Peruru nudging Tails "I told you she would vote with us."

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Tails "Who does she want us to vote for?"

"JunJun," said Jessie "She's too big of a physical threat."

"Good," said Tails "I was kind of getting annoyed at her about the whole Immunity Challenge thing the other day."

"Are you willing to go to rocks this time Jessie?" asked Peruru.

"Yes," said Jessie "This time I'm ready."

_Jessie: I've played the last card I could play so tonight we're just going to have to see what happens. I trust Kagura but you never know. If we do draw rocks tonight there is still a greater chance of Amy, Li, Yahiko, or Kagura going home over Tails and Fairy Boy but you never know._

_JunJun: So Amy talked to Kagura and by all accounts she is voting with us tonight. If all goes as planed then Jessie will go home tonight and I will have a final three deal with Li and Yahiko. I'm ready for the next challenge and I'm ready to win the game._

Tribal Council Night 27:

The Mensooree Tribe walked into Tribal Council with JunJun, Li, Tails, and Jessie sitting in the front row and Peruru, Kagura, Amy, and Yahiko sitting in the back row.

"Let's welcome the jury," said Tracey "Rouge voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Rouge walked into Tribal council and sat down in the jury section.

"Alright guys," said Tracey "Let's get this started. Peruru how was the Reward?"

"It was wonderful," said Peruru "We got to see some great dancing, meet some new people, and I think I grew closer to Li, Yahiko, and Kagura."

"Amy," said Tracey "Were you worried about any of those three being convinced by Peruru to join his alliance?"

"No," said Amy simply "I trust my alliance and I don't think they would stab me in the back."

"Jessie," said Tracey "How important is trust at this point in the game?"

"It's very important," said Jessie "Who do you trust to vote with you, who do you trust will keep you around, and who do you trust to take you to the end with them are all very important questions to ask yourself. Once you've answered those questions you can form a good strategy to get you ahead in this game."

"JunJun what is your strategy to win?" asked Tracey.

"Simply put to win," said JunJun "If I keep winning I can't be voted off."

"Do you think that's a good strategy Kagura?" asked Tracey.

"Honestly?" asked Kagura.

"Yes," said Tracey.

"Well using that strategy will definitely get you far," said Kagura "But it won't make you win."

"On that note it's time to vote," said Tracey "Amy you have Immunity and if you want you can keep it."

"I'm going to keep it," said Amy.

"Alright then Yahiko you're up first," said Tracey. Yahiko nodded and got up to vote. Jessie was next and she voted for JunJun.

"You're a big physical threat and I think it's time you go."

Jessie put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Tails was next followed by Li then Amy who voted for Jessie.

"You hide behind a tough exterior but deep down I know you're a nice person. I'm sorry I have to vote you out but you will win if I don't."

Amy put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Peruru who voted for JunJun.

"Sometimes you can be mean but at the end of the day you're still one of the best competitors I've ever faced."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. JunJun was next and she voted for Jessie.

"You're one hell of a fighter."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Kagura was last. All we saw was her put down a J.

"Do I think we're friends? Yes but you need to go so I can win."

"I'll tally the votes," said Tracey once Kagura got back. A few minuets latter, Tracey had returned with the urn.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final and the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," said Tracey "If anyone has the Hidden Immunity Idol now would be the time to use it."

A few people shifted in their seats but no one moved.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote, JunJun. Second vote, JunJun. Next vote is for Jessie. Next vote, Jessie. We're tied two voted each for Jessie and JunJun."

Jessie was fidgeting in her seat as the votes were being read. JunJun on the other hand looked completely calm.

"Fifth vote," said Tracey "JunJun. Next vote, Jessie we're tied again with three votes each for Jessie and JunJun."

Li looked over at Kagura but she was looking directly at Tracey.

"Next vote, Jessie," said Tracey "That's four votes Jessie three votes JunJun one vote left. Last vote and the next person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands and the second member of the jury, Jessie."

Next to this last voted was a small sad face to the right of Jessie's name. Jessie looked at the vote in shock. She looked over at Peruru who looked as though he was going to cry and to Tails who was stone-faced. Jessie then looked at Kagura who was staring blankly at the vote.

"Jessie you need to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Jessie shook her head angrily before she got up. She quickly hugged Tails and Peruru before bringing Tracey her torch.

"Jessie the tribe has spoke," said Tracey snuffing her torch.

"Fairy Boy, Tails," said Jessie "One of you better damn win this."

She looked over at the two.

"And damn it Fairy Boy stop crying whenever someone gets voted out," said Jessie before she walked out of Tribal Council.

"I will," called Peruru to Jessie. The screen paned over to Rouge who was giving the old Amami Tribe death glares.

"Once again another blindside," said Tracey "Just remember at some point the person who was just voted out will decide which of you will win. Goodnight."

The Mensooree Tribe silently got up and walked out of Tribal Council.

Final words:

_Jessie: I am so angry with myself for not trusting Tails' gut instinct on this. I thought I could trust Kagura but in the end I'll get the last laugh. Like I said, Tails Fairy Boy one of you better win or better yet both of you get to the final two so I have a hard choice to make._

Next time on Survivor

After the vote two Survivors wonder what they can do to survive.

After being betrayed one Survivor wonders if they can trust anyone.

And at the Reward Challenge one Survivor's choice could cost them their chance to win.


	11. I never knew you all cared

"I never knew you all cared."

Previously on Survivor, Jessie, Peruru, and Tails found themselves in the minority after Rouge was voted off. Realizing she was in danger, Jessie hatched a plan for Kagura to join her alliance. In Li's alliance, Amy was trying to hold the alliance together because of the conflict between Li and Yahiko and Kagura. At the Reward Challenge, the tribe was divided into two teams of four and when Jessie and Tails wound up on a different team then Peruru and Kagura, they threw the challenge so Peruru could try and convince Kagura to join them. On the Reward however, Li made sure Kagura and Peruru did not spend much time together fearing Kagura would jump ship. After Amy won the Immunity Challenge, Jessie made one last plea to Kagura to join her and force a tie. Tails, who did not trust Kagura, told Peruru that they needed to be prepared if Jessie was voted out but Peruru trusted Kagura and would hear none of it. Before Tribal Council, Kagura's vote was still up in the air with the old Amami Tribe believing she would vote with them and the old Okinawa Tribe believing she would vote with them. In the end Jessie was voted out. Seven are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Mensooree Tribe Night 27:

The final seven walked into camp quietly, only Peruru was making noise and that was because he was trying to hold back his tears.

"It's okay Peruru," said Tails "Just remember what Jessie said."

Peruru nodded and looked over at Kagura angrily. Kagura looked back at Peruru for a moment before she hurriedly walked to the shelter.

_Kagura: So Jessie was voted out tonight which is shocking to me because I voted for JunJun tonight. Once I forced the tie I was going to pull out the Hidden Immunity Idol and save myself from the rock but somehow Jessie got voted out. I swear I think I've been screwed over by everyone who has played this game._

Kagura sat down and looked over at Tails and Peruru.

"They are really angry at you Kagura," said Yahiko sitting down next to Kagura.

"Why is that?" asked Amy. Kagura looked up at Amy confused for a split-second before answering.

"Oh," said Kagura "They thought that I was going to vote with them tonight."

"And force a tie?" asked JunJun "They were willing to pull rocks?"

"They must really be stupid," said Li.

"They aren't stupid Li," said Amy defensively "They're just optimistic."

"No," said Yahiko "Their stupid."

_Li: Tails and Peruru must have been really stupid to think Kagura would risk pulling the purple rocks for them when there was no way she could even win against them in the final vote. The only problem they have now is to figure out which of them will get voted out next._

_Tails: Tonight was interesting to say the least partially because I voted out Jessie and because Kagura actually voted with us. I voted for Jessie because I thought it was the better choice to get myself and Peruru farther in the game plus I thought that Kagura would never vote with us. I made a really stupid decision but I have to live with it and try to keep me and Peruru another three days._

Mensooree Tribe Day 28:

The sun rose on the Mensooree Tribe and Peruru was the first to wake up. He got up and out of the shelter and headed down to the beach.

_Peruru: Last night after Jessie was voted out I cried again but she told me to stop doing that but it's hard. When I started this I never thought I would make such good friends so quickly just to see them get voted out. Sango, Kari, Inuyasha, Rouge, Jessie heck even Gary…no not Gary, he can go to heck. I thought that I could trust Kagura but I've learned that I'm a real bad judge of character._

The next person to wake up was Amy and when she got out of the shelter she saw Peruru down on the beach.

"Good morning Peruru," said Amy once she walked over to him.

"Hi," said Peruru simply.

"Are you alright?' asked a concerned Amy.

"I've dealt with the hunger, the challenges, and the people," said Peruru "But I was not prepared for the mental aspect of this game."

Amy looked down at Peruru sadly and hugged him.

"It'll be alright Peruru," said Amy "It'll be alright."

_Amy: In this game Peruru and I haven't had much interaction but outside of this game we know each other pretty well and when I saw him like that, my maternal instincts just kicked in. I've been so wrapped up in the game that I've forgotten that I have people outside of this game I want to be proud of the way I've played this game._

Latter that day, Amy and Li were relaxing in the shelter.

"So I've been thinking," said Amy quietly "Do you think voting out Peruru or Tails out next is such a good idea?"

"Don't you dare go soft on me now Amy," said Li "We have a plan and we're staying with it."

"Yea but," started Amy.

"No," interrupted Li "If we let them stay then they will be able to worm their way into the alliance and if either of them get to the end we are screwed."

_Yahiko: So Li told me today that Amy's having second thoughts about voting out Peruru and Tails next. Is she stupid? I mean, wasn't she the one who was pushing for Amami all the way for the longest time? We can't change plans right now when we are so close to getting rid of the threats. I am so glad that when we get to the final five she's one of the first to go._

Elsewhere, Kagura and JunJun were in the forest looking for firewood.

"So have you seen how comfortable Li and Yahiko are looking?" asked Kagura.

"Yea I have," said JunJun "And it's getting annoying."

"You're one to talk," muttered Kagura under her breath.

"What?" asked JunJun.

"Nothing," said Kagura.

_Kagura: Right now I'm playing mercenary because I have no one to trust. If I find a way to keep me here for three more days I'm going to take it and if I can make trouble to do that then I'll be more then happy to stir up some trouble._

"So JunJun," said Kagura "I hope you didn't take what I said at Tribal Council last night personally."

"You mean the thing about my strategy?" asked JunJun to which Kagura nodded "No I didn't. In fact I think you're right."

_JunJun: Kagura is definitely right. I may be good in the challenges but I haven't done anything close to deserve to win. I've just been following Li and Amy around like a lost puppy and if I want to win I have to be the one leading._

"Listen Kagura I need to tell you something," said JunJun "Li and Yahiko made a final three deal with me."

Kagura stopped in her tracks and looked at JunJun confused.

"They promised me final three," said Kagura. JunJun looked at Kagura for a moment.

"How much you want to bet they did the same thing to Amy?" asked JunJun angrily.

"Let's find out," said an angry Kagura.

_Kagura: Like I said, I'm willing to stir up some trouble. Did Li and Yahiko promise me final three? Um no, they hate me, they would never be in an alliance with me if they could help it but if JunJun believes it she get angry. When JunJun gets angry I get an ally. See Li, you aren't the only one who knows how to play dirty._

Night 28:

That night, Kagura and JunJun were able to get some alone time with Amy while Peruru and Tails were to talk and Li and Yahiko were down on the beach relaxing. The three girls were sitting inside the shelter looking at the fire.

"Amy," said Kagura "We have a question for you."

"What?" asked Amy.

"Did Li and Yahiko promise you final three?" asked JunJun.

"No," said Amy "But Li promised me final two. Why?"

"Because they promised each of us final two," said JunJun pointing to herself and Kagura.

"I had a feeling," said Amy "What should we do?"

"For now we have to stick together," said JunJun.

"We also need to keep an eye on the boys," said Kagura "They're all around the same age and I'm pretty sure they all hate me."

"Enemy of my enemy is my friend?" asked Amy.

"Exactly," said Kagura.

_Amy: The interesting thing about Kagura is that in the beginning of this game not to many people liked her but she still managed to stick around. I know that Li thinks that she's just someone who votes with her feelings but if she did she would have been gone a while ago and right now I know she is playing the game hard so she can stay. Just goes to show, you should never underestimate anyone in this game._

A little bit latter, Li and Yahiko walked back to camp.

"Have Tails and Peruru come back yet?" asked Li.

"No," said JunJun "I'm not sure where they are."

"They're being antisocial," said Kagura simply.

"I don't blame them," said Yahiko "They know they're the next two to go."

_Li: Sometimes I just don't know how Tails and Peruru made it to the merge the way they act. If you're on the outs you do whatever you can to get in. I'm glad they aren't doing that because it just makes my job easier._

Day 29:

The next morning, Tails and Peruru were walking in the forest to check tree mail.

"Do you remember the plan?' asked Tails.

"If either of us wins the Reward Challenge we take Li," said Peruru "I got it."

Tails was about to say something but stopped when he saw what was in the tree mail. A few minutes latter, the two walked back into camp with seven dolls, some yarn, cloth, and paints.

"Look what we got," said Peruru. Amy looked over at them from the fire.

"What's going on?' asked Amy.

"We're making dolls," said Tails simply. By this time the others had showed up to see what was going on.

"Neat," said JunJun after Tails explained what was going on "I don't know about you guys but I'm making mine look like a total…"

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all," interrupted Amy.

"I was going to say nun," lied JunJun quickly "Sheesh."

"You people are so weird," said Yahiko.

_Yahiko: So tree mail today said to make these dolls look like us. I have no idea why but Li was telling me to not get attached to my doll for some reason. Sometimes Li can be really weird._

Reward Challenge Day 29:

The Mensooree Tribe walked into the forest clearing with each member carrying their dolls.

"Welcome guys to your next Reward Challenge," said Tracey "For today's Reward each of you will take a quick survey about your fellow Survivors. After that you will be asked these questions and try to match the answer the majority of the tribe answered which may not necessarily match your own answer. If you get the question correct you will be able to chop another Survivor's pieces of rope which will move a burning torch closer to that Survivor's doll. After three ropes have been cut a doll will be burned and that Survivor is out of the challenge. This will continue until one person is left standing. I'll give you all a moment to take the survey in privet."

The players went off in separate directions and took the survey quickly. When they were done they drew for spots with JunJun on the far left in front of the red ropes followed by Li who was in front of the yellow ropes, Amy who was in front of the blue ropes, Tails who was in front of the green ropes, Peruru who was in front of the pink ropes, Yahiko who was in front of the black ropes, and finally Kagura who was in front of the white rope.

"Now that we've drawn for spots do you want to know what you're playing for?" asked Tracey.

"Yes," said Peruru.

"Alright," said Tracey "JunJun here is your sister VesVes."

A girl with flaming red hair walked out from the forest and JunJun ran up to her.

"Oh my God," said JunJun as she hugged her sister "I've missed you."

VesVes hugged her back quickly before letting go and walking over to the other side of the field.

"Li," said Tracey "Here is your girlfriend Sakura."

Li quickly ran over and hugged the brunette before she even walked around the corner.

"Have you been playing nice?" asked the girl.

"Of course," said Li before they separated.

"Amy," said Tracey "Here is your mother Saeko."

Amy was crying when her mother came around the corner.

"Mom," said the girl still crying. The thirty-something year old woman ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly before she walked over to sit next to the other loved ones.

"Tails," said Tracey "Here is your best friend Sonic."

The blue hedgehog dashed around the corner and over to Tails. Tails cheered and ran over to his friend.

"Hi little buddy," said Sonic giving his friend a brief hug before he went to join the other loved ones.

"Peruru," said Tracey "Here is your friend Rini."

A young girl with pink hair walked around the corner and greeted Peruru by waving at him. Peruru ran over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again," said Rini after Peruru let her go then walked over to the other loved ones.

"Yahiko," said Tracey "Here is your teacher Kaoru."

Yahiko looked excitedly at the place where the others came from and when he saw his teacher he ran up to her.

"Hi dog face!" said the boy happily "I've missed ya."

The girl in the purple kimono looked down at Yahiko happily.

"Good job squirt," she said simply before walking over to the other loved ones.

"Kagura," said Tracey "Here is your sister Kanna."

An even younger girl then Rini dressed all in white came around the corner.

"You look really bad," said the girl without any emotion.

"I've missed you too," said Kagura before her sister walked over to the other loved ones.

"So," said Tracey "The winner of this challenge and their loved one will fly out to Naganuu Island where they will scuba dive to see Sea turtles and other exotic animals. Now I know you're all excited so let's get started with the first question. Who does the least amount of work at camp? Keep in mind these are the tribe's answers so they may not be your own."

After a few moments, Li, Amy, Tails, Peruru, and Yahiko picked Kagura and JunJun and Kagura picked Yahiko.

"The majority of the tribe believed that Kagura did the least amount of work," said Tracey "Li you're up first."

Li nodded, grabbed the machete, and chopped off Tails' first rope. Amy chopped down his second. Tails went over and axed Amy's first rope with Peruru right behind him. Yahiko was last and chopped down Peruru's first rope.

"Next question," said Tracey "Who would you trust with your life?"

JunJun, Li, Amy, Peruru, and Yahiko each said Amy and Kagura and Tails said Peruru.

"The majority of the tribe said they would trust their life with Amy," said Tracey "JunJun you're up."

JunJun got up and took out Tails.

"Tails is out," said Tracey as Tails' doll began to burn. Li was next and he chopped down Peruru's next rope followed by Amy who took Peruru out.

"Peruru is out," said Tracey "But because you got the question right you still get too chopped down a rope."

Peruru nodded and chopped down Kagura's first rope. Yahiko was last and chopped down JunJun's first rope.

"Ouch," said JunJun jokingly.

"Who is the most annoying at camp?" asked Tracey. Li, Amy, Yahiko, and Kagura all said Kagura while JunJun said Yahiko.

"The majority of the tribe believes that Kagura is the most annoying at camp," said Tracey "And Kagura got that right."

"It was just a gut feeling," said Kagura.

"Okay then," said Tracey "Li you're up."

Li when over and chopped down JunJun's next rope. Amy walked over to Li's ropes.

"Don't do it Amy," said Li but Amy just smiled at him as she chopped down his first rope. Yahiko was next and chopped down Kagura's next rope. Kagura rolled her eyes and returned the favor.

"Here's is where we stand," said Tracey "JunJun, Amy, and Kagura each have only one rope left and Li and Yahiko both have two ropes left. The next question is who is the most deserving Survivor left?"

Li, Amy, and Yahiko said Li and JunJun and Kagura said Amy.

"The majority of the tribe said that Li was the most deserving Survivor left," said Li "Li you're up."

Li walked over and chopped down Amy's last rope.

"I told you not to do it," said Li as he walked past her.

"Amy is out," said Tracey "But you still have a turn."

Amy nodded and chopped down Li's next rope. Yahiko was last and took out Kagura.

"Kagura is out," said Tracey "Next question, who thinks their running the sow but really is not?"

JunJun said Li, Li said JunJun, and Yahiko said Amy.

"The correct answer is JunJun," said Tracey "Li you're the only one that got it right so go ahead."

Li walked over to JunJun's last rope and chopped it down.

"JunJun is out," said Tracey.

"Big shock," said JunJun as she walked over to the others.

"Li only has one rope left and Yahiko has two," said Tracey "So if Yahiko gets this next question right even if you do as well Li, he will win the challenge. The next question is, who could you never win against in the final two?"

Li and Yahiko said Amy.

"The majority of the tribe said that they could never win against Peruru," said Tracey "Both of you got it wrong so let's move on. Who is the least deserving Survivor left?"

Li and Yahiko both said Kagura causing the demon to raise her eyebrow in surprise.

"I never knew you all cared," said Kagura sarcastically.

"The majority of the tribe said that Kagura was the least deserving Survivor left," said Tracey "Both of you got it right but it doesn't matter because Yahiko wins Reward."

Yahiko cheered and ran over to Kaoru.

"Congratulations Yahiko," said Tracey "But what is scuba diving without some company, pick two more people and their loved ones to join you."

"Li," said Yahiko instantly. Li smiled and happily ran over to Sakura.

"And I guess I'll chose Peruru too," said Yahiko. The rest of the group looked over at Yahiko slightly confused as Peruru ran over to Rini.

"Alright then," said Tracey "Yahiko, Kaoru, Li, Sakura, Peruru, and Rini you guys will be sent to Naganuu Island via helicopter."

"Oh my gosh," said Sakura.

"One more thing Yahiko," said Tracey "You need to send someone to Exile Island. That person will also get to spend time with their loved one as well."

Amy looked over at Yahiko pleadingly.

"I have to choose Tails," said Yahiko. Li looked over at Yahiko in surprise.

"Alright," said Tracey "Amy, JunJun, Kagura I have nothing for you but come and say goodbye to your loved ones."

JunJun was first and she ran over to her sister and hugged her goodbye. Amy ran over to her mother.

"I love you mom," said Amy.

"I love you too sweetie," said Amy's mom. Kagura walked over to her sister.

"I just want to let you know that there may be a rumor floating around about Rin being Sesshomaru and I's lovechild," said Kagura. Kanna laughed a little then looked up at her sister.

"Naraku said you would never make it this far," said Kanna "I get to tell him he was wrong."

Kagura smiled at her sister before she walked back over to Amy and JunJun.

"Yahiko, Li, Peruru you're helicopter is waiting," said Tracey "Tails you're boat is waiting for you. Amy, JunJun, Kagura I'm sorry but I have nothing for you."

The three girls quietly walked back to camp as the others celebrated being with their loved ones.

Exile Island Day 29:

After arriving on Exile Island, Tails walked Sonic over to the makeshift shelter.

"So this is it?" asked Sonic looking at the crude shelter.

"This isn't where I normally sleep Sonic," said Tails "This is just where we sat when we get sent to Exile Island."

_Sonic: I'm real proud of Tails for getting this far in this kind of game. People have always seen my little buddy as just a sidekick but I tell ya if you give Tails the chance he'll be the hero and in the position he's in he has to do something heroic._

_Tails: Normally I would say something like 'I hope Peruru can convince so and so to join us' but for this Reward I highly doubt he'll do much talking with the enemy._

Reward Day 29:

_Peruru: So we get onto the helicopter and when we get over the ocean…oh my gosh it was amazing. Just being able to share this with Rini is amazing._

Soon, they had arrived on the island and were instructed on how to use the scuba gear and able to get into the ocean.

_Li: Spending time with Sakura was great but I still have to think about the game especially now that Yahiko picked Peruru to come with us and for Tails to get to spend time with Sonic. Why on earth did he do that?_

Under the water, Sakura was pointing out some fish while she was next to Li who didn't appear to be paying attention. Sakura nudged Li and motioned for him to go up to the surface.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing," said Li "Just trying to take my mind off of the game."

"Don't lie to me Li," said Sakura.

"I'm not," said Li defensively. Sakura just looked at him blankly for a moment before Li went back down under water. A few feet away, Yahiko and Kaoru were looking at a school of fish.

_Yahiko: It felt so good to win a Reward I know that JunJun and Amy will be angry about not taking them but I want jury votes so I have to play nice with Tails and Fairy Boy. That's right; I know how to play the game too._

A little bit later, Peruru and Rini were taking a break from scuba diving and sitting down on the beach.

"So how is the game going Peruru?" asked Rini.

"Not so good," said Peruru to his friend.

"Why?" asked Rini.

"Well," said Peruru "It's a long story."

_Peruru: I was so glad I was able to spend time with Rini because I just needed someone to talk to now that Tails has gone into game mode. I needed someone to vent to and thank goodness for Rini. She is probably my best friend and we hardly ever see each other so it was nice too see her again._

"And," said Peruru "I have a new nickname."

"What is it?" asked Rini.

"Fairy Boy," said Peruru. Rini looked at Peruru for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Well," said Rini trying not to laugh "You are a dream fairy."

"Trust me," said Peruru "We've had this discussion."

The two laughed until Yahiko walked up to them.

"Hey guys," said Yahiko "We got to get going back to camp and Sakura, Rini, and Kaoru have to go back home which sucks."

Rini frowned but got up as did Peruru.

"It was so good to see you again Peruru," said Rini giving him a hug before quickly kissing him on the cheek causing Peruru to blush profusely.

_Peruru: (Nervous laugh) She kissed me._

Mensooree Camp Day 29:

Kagura, Amy, and JunJun were all sitting around the fire talking about what had happened at the Reward Challenge.

"What on earth was that?" asked JunJun.

"I can understand Yahiko not taking me," said Kagura "But not letting you or Amy spend time with your loved ones was just wrong."

"I know," said JunJun angrily "The only challenge Amy has wanted to win was the Family visit and she's been telling us this for ever."

"Girls," said Amy calmly "We're missing the bigger picture. Look at the order we were taken out. Li is taking Yahiko to the final two after taking out myself, Kagura, and you JunJun in that order."

"What should we do?" asked JunJun.

"Take them out," said Amy simply.

_Kagura: The interesting thing about Amy is when she gets angry she gets focused. When Amy gets angry JunJun gets even angrier and I get another ally. I am getting control of this game and the best part is Li has no idea what's going on._

"We have to be careful," said Amy "Yahiko and Li can't know what we are doing."

"What should we tell them we talked about while they were gone?" asked JunJun.

"Tell them we were bitching about Yahiko," said Kagura simply "But we are still voting for Tails because he's the biggest immunity threat right now."

"How is he the biggest immunity threat?" asked JunJun confused.

"More and more of the challenges are becoming puzzle based," said Amy "And I can't keep winning them for ever."

"True," said JunJun before putting her hand out in front of her "So us three to the final three?"

"Agreed," said Amy placing her hand on top of JunJun's. Kagura smiled and put her hand on top of Amy's.

_JunJun: This new alliance is great. I'm the muscle, Amy comes up with the plans, and Kagura executes them because she can manipulate people so easily. I think this is the best thing I can do right now because I can finally say I made a huge move in this game think I have a much better shot at winning against Kagura and Amy then I did against Yahiko or Li._

As night approached, Li, Yahiko, and Peruru arrived back at camp.

"Hi girls," greeted Peruru. Li shot by him, grabbed Kagura, and dragged her into the woods.

"What the hell?" asked Kagura after Li let her go.

"What did you three talk about while we were gone?" asked Li.

"Well mostly we bitched about Yahiko," said Kagura "And we had to keep reminding ourselves that we have to take out Tails and Fairy Boy out next if any of us wants to win."

Li looked directly into Kagura's eyes as if trying to detect a lie.

"Fine," said Li satisfied with Kagura's story.

_Amy: The moment they get back Li pulls Kagura into the woods and of course she lied to him about what we said. Then he talked to me then JunJun and we lied to him too. Right now there are three duos in this game, myself and JunJun, Tails and Peruru, and Yahiko and Li with Kagura in the middle of all of it and only me and JunJun are reaching out to her. Li may be a good player but he isn't grate at this game if he can't see a free agent like Kagura staring him in the face and not using it to his advantage. All we need to do is make sure Li or Yahiko do not win Immunity and then we can break up a very powerful duo._

Immunity Challenge Day 30:

The Mensooree Tribe, minus Tails, walked into the forest clearing. Tracey was standing in front of seven puzzle boards.

"Here is Tails returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Tails walked over to the others "Amy I need you to hand over Immunity."

Amy nodded and gave Tracey the Immunity Necklace.

"For today's Immunity Challenge each of you will be placed into teams of two with one of you being blindfolded. The person who is blindfolded will follow directions given to them by their partner to three bags of puzzle pieces and bring them back one at a time," explained Tracey "Once all three bags of puzzle pieces have been brought back you and your partner will put together the puzzle. The first team to complete their puzzle will win immunity."

The group looked at each other confused about how they would be in teams.

"Here are your partners," said Tracey as the castaway's loved ones walked over to them "Your loved ones will be the one's blindfolded. Let's draw for spots."

A few moments latter the Survivors were standing in front of their puzzle boards with JunJun and VesVes on the far left in red followed by Yahiko and Kaoru in blue, Amy and Saeko in yellow, Tails and Sonic in green, Li and Sakura in orange, Kagura and Kanna in black, and Peruru and Rini in pink.

"Okay just one more thing," said Tracey "Sonic I need you to run normally as not to give Tails any unfair advantage."

"No problem," said Sonic.

"For Immunity Survivor's ready go!" said Tracey.

"Keep going forward VesVes," said JunJun.

"Follow her mom," said Amy. Soon each of the loved ones had reached the first bag.

"Hurry up Sakura," said Li.

"I'm coming," said Sakura turning around to where Li's voice was coming from. Sonic and VesVes had already come back with their first bag and were off to find the next one.

"Watch out for the ditch in front of you Kanna," said Kagura.

"Faster Sonic," called Tails "It's just to your right."

"Trip him Kaoru," said Yahiko.

"No," said Kaoru "I'm not cheating."

VesVes had returned with the next bag followed by Sonic.

"JunJun and VesVes and Tails and Sonic each have two bags," said Tracey "Everyone else has one."

"You can do it Rini," said Peruru before Rini fell down "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Rini getting back up. By this time Amy had given up the challenge because of how bad her mother was doing in the challenge.

"You really are uncoordinated mom," said Amy.

"I know," replied her mother as VesVes ran past her with the final bag.

"Take off your blindfold," said Tracey as VesVes reached JunJun. VesVes took off her blindfold and her and JunJun began opening the bags.

"Hurry up Sonic," said Tails. Sonic was still trying to find the final bag.

"VesVes and JunJun making quick work of this puzzle," said Tracey.

"Come on Kanna I want at least two bags of puzzle pieces," called Kagura.

"I'm trying," said Kanna before bumping into Sakura.

"Sorry," said Kanna.

"No problem," said Sakura.

"You are so close Sonic," said Tails but it was too late.

"JunJun and VesVes win Immunity," said Tracey as the two sisters celebrated.

"Congratulations JunJun," said Tracey giving her the Immunity Necklace "JunJun is safe from being voted out tonight. Amy, Kagura, Li, Peruru, Tails, Yahiko, one of you won't be so lucky. Come and say goodbye to your loved ones."

The castaways walked over to their loved ones and said goodbye before they left their separate ways.

Mensooree Tribe Day 30:

The Mensooree Tribe had already arrived and JunJun had placed the Immunity Necklace in the shelter before going to talk to Li, Yahiko, Kagura, and Amy.

"So," said Yahiko "Who are we voting for tonight."

"I want Tails gone," said Li "Every Immunity Challenge he gets closer and closer to winning while Fairy Boy has sucked in every Immunity Challenge yet."

"I completely agree," said Amy.

"So it's settled," said JunJun "We're voting for Tails."

The others agreed and Li and Yahiko walked back down to the beach. After they were out of earshot JunJun turned to Amy and Kagura.

"Who should we get rid of?" asked JunJun.

"I would love to vote out Li," said Kagura "But I think we should get rid of Yahiko."

"Why?" asked Amy.

"What has he done in this game to piss people off enough for him not to get their jury votes?" asked Kagura "If he and Li are in the final two he would get Rouge, Jessie, Tails, and Peruru's votes."

"I agree," said Amy "Yahiko may be annoying but in the final two he is definitely a bigger threat then Li and they've been kind of even when it comes to challenges."

Kagura smiled slyly and nodded in agreement.

_Amy: I know that Kagura's choice of voting out Yahiko had a little bit to do with her dislike of him but I know Kagura well enough to know that she puts the game before personal feeling but quite a few times there have been some side benefits like when we voted out Rouge. Getting rid of Yahiko will also be good for me because with Yahiko gone I know that Li will turn to me for an alliance and let's face it, Li makes a better alliance member then Yahiko…sorry Yahiko._

Back on the beach, Yahiko and Li walked over to Tails and Peruru.

"Hi guys," said Peruru.

"Listen," said Tails "I might as well ask if you two are willing to vote out Kagura with us."

"Why Kagura?" asked Li.

"She knows why," said Peruru.

"Well," started Yahiko before Li interrupted him.

"We'll think about it," said Li before walking away with a confused Yahiko.

"Why did you say that?" asked Yahiko.

"Let them think what they want to think," said Li simply.

_Yahiko: We're going to Tribal Council soon and Tails wants to know if we're voting with him and Li keeps telling him that we'll think about it when I know for a fact that we are voting for Tails. I have no idea why we don't just tell him but I don't mind if they are mad at him as long as they aren't mad at me._

_Kagura: For the first time in this game I finally feel like I'm in control but I know for a fact that anything and everything can go wrong in this game so I need to stay on my toes and be prepared for anything unlike Li who is in for a rude awakening._

Tribal Council Night 30:

The final seven walked quietly into Tribal Council and sat down with, Amy, JunJun, and Kagura in the back row and Tails, Peruru, Li, and Yahiko sitting in the front row.

"Welcome Mensooree Tribe," said Tracey "Here is the jury Rouge and Jessie."

The two walked in wearing all black and sat down.

"First I want to ask how does it feel to make it to day thirty?" asked Tracey.

"Amazing," said JunJun "Each of us have outlasted a lot of very tough competitors so I think everyone here should feel very proud of themselves."

Tails rolled his eyes.

"Tails what do you think of what JunJun said?" asked Tracey.

"Well," said Tails "It is easy for JunJun to say that because she is in the majority. Even if she didn't have Immunity she would still be around tomorrow. Peruru and I don't have that luxury."

Peruru nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," said Tracey trying to change the conversation "Yahiko how did it feel to win the Reward?"

"It was about time I won a challenge," said Yahiko "It was great to see Kaoru."

"Peruru," said Tracey "How did you feel about getting to go in the Reward and seeing Rini again?"

"It was a once in a life time experience and I was so glad to see Rini again," said Peruru happily.

"Not to mention she kissed him," said Yahiko. All eyes went to Peruru.

"Did Rini kiss you?" asked Tracey slyly.

"Only on the cheek," said a blushing Peruru.

"Kagura," said Tracey "There is obviously a huge advantage for the old Amami Tribe with five members compared to the old Okinawa Tribe with only two but are the old tribal lines still intact?"

"Yes they are," said Kagura "The best thing to do is get rid of Peruru and Tails as soon as possible because no one can win against them I know I sure as hell can't."

"Is there anyone in your alliance you think you could not win against?" asked Tracey "Like Yahiko for instance?"

Yahiko chuckled a little as he looked over at Kagura.

"I don't really know," said Kagura.

"On that note it is time to vote," said Tracey "JunJun you have Immunity but you can give it to anyone you want."

"I think I'll keep it," said JunJun.

"Okay then Amy you're up first," said Tracey. Amy nodded and walked over to vote. Next to vote was Yahiko who voted for Tails.

"Tails you are the smartest fox I have ever met and you have to go."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was JunJun followed by Tails who voted for Kagura.

"Peruru thinks you were the one to vote out Jessie plus you're the only one Li or Yahiko would ever think of voting out."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Peruru followed by Li and lastly Kagura who voted for Yahiko.

"I would say that I would miss you but that would be a lie."

She smiled slyly before putting her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey when Kagura returned.

"If anyone has the Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to use it now would be the time to do so," said Tracey when he got back. A few people looked around but no one got up.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote, Tails. Second vote, Kagura. Third vote, Kagura. Next vote, Tails we're tied with two votes each for Kagura and Tails."

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Next vote is for Yahiko," said Tracey causing Yahiko and Li to look up in surprise "Next vote, Yahiko."

Yahiko looked around very confused as did Tails, Peruru, and Li.

"We're tied with two votes each for Kagura, Tails, and Yahiko one vote left," said Tracey "Last vote and the tenth person voted out of the tribe Yahiko," said Tracey showing them the vote. Over on the jury Jessie was still trying to comprehend what had happened as was Li who looked very angry. Yahiko was just sitting there dumbfounded.

"Yahiko you have to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Yahiko nodded and walked over to Tracey with his torch.

"Yahiko the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing Yahiko's torch. Yahiko nodded and walked out of Tribal Council.

"Another Tribal Council another blindside," said Tracey "There is one thing I do know. After this Tribal Council the game has changed again. Good night."

The Mensooree Tribe grabbed their torches and walked out of Tribal Council.

Final words:

_Yahiko: What the hell just happened? The girls just screwed me over and they screwed over the alliance. Li you better win this but if I find out you knew about this and didn't tell me you are dead._

Next time on Survivor

After the vote one Survivor finds out that their control over the game is gone.

After uncovering a lie one Survivor wonders if they can trust a long term ally.

And with only six people left in the game everyone scrambles to last another three days.


	12. The tide has turned…somehow

"The tide has turned…somehow."

Previously on Survivor, Tails and Peruru found themselves alone after Jessie was voted out. Peruru blamed Kagura however; it was Tails' vote that sent Jessie to the jury. Amy, who has a friendship with Peruru outside of the game, tried to convince Li to keep Tails and Peruru around but Li would hear none of it. Kagura who felt betrayed by just about everyone in the game planed to create as much doubt as possible in her alliance so she could survive and she had her chance when Yahiko won the family visit challenge and let Li, Peruru, and Tails spend time with their loved ones. While the boys were away with their loved ones, Kagura hatched a plan with Amy and JunJun to stick together and vote out Yahiko. The girls agreed and made sure to keep Li and Yahiko unaware of their plan and when JunJun won Immunity they had their opportunity. Before Tribal Council Tails and Peruru approached Li and Yahiko about voting out Kagura and Li said that they would think about even thought he was already planning to vote out Tails. At Tribal Council, Tails and Peruru voted for Kagura, Li and Yahiko voted for Tails, and Amy, JunJun, and Kagura voted out Yahiko with three. Six are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Mensooree Tribe Night 30:

The Mensooree Tribe had arrived back at camp with no one saying anything to anyone at all.

_Kagura: So we get back to camp after we voted out Yahiko and the guys are in total shock. Tails and Peruru thought one of them was going and Li was pretty shocked to have been out maneuvered. I knew the explosion was coming so I made sure to get the hell out of the way._

After sitting in silence for a moment, Kagura got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy.

"Bathroom," said Kagura over her shoulder. After Kagura was out of earshot, Li turned to face JunJun and Amy.

"What the hell was that?" asked Li angrily. Amy and JunJun looked at each other.

"Do you want to talk about this in front of Tails and Fairy Boy?" asked JunJun

"I really don't give a damn," said Li.

_Tails: So we get back to camp after Tribal Council and Li goes on a rampage and I'm so glad he did. He was just giving up all sorts of information about the power structure in his alliance and it was amazing._

"I should have never trusted Kagura," yelled Li in anger "Why is she the one who has to make all the calls around here!"

Tails was beaming with excitement seeing Li yelling at Amy and JunJun but Peruru looked at Li in confusion as did Amy for a split second.

"Well if you weren't such a liar," said Amy indigently.

_Li: The moment I saw the first vote for Yahiko I knew that the girls had revolted against me and I don't blame them, I got relaxed and let my plans slip. Normally when things like this happen you join the minority alliance but in this case I could never win against Tails or Fairy Boy whereas I can win against any of the girls so on the way back to camp I made up a whole story about Kagura being the one in charge of the girl alliance just to keep Tails and Peruru from joining her and thank goodness Amy caught on._

"Me!" yelled Li "What about you miss high and mighty!"

"Screw you," said JunJun catching on.

"Whatever," said Li storming off. A few moments latter Kagura had returned.

"So," said Kagura "What did I miss?"

"You have no idea," said JunJun bitterly.

_Tails: This is perfect. This fight is exactly what Peruru and I needed to happen so we could survive. There is always the chance that they were just putting on a show for us but I don't think Amy, JunJun, and Li are that good of actors._

Day 31:

The next morning, Amy was the first to wake up. She walked over to the fire and sat down looking tired.

_Amy: You can only run on adrenalin for so long in this game and I've been running low for a long time. Out here we can't really look at ourselves but just by looking at everyone else you can see how much we've changed physically. Kagura never takes off her kimono no matter what even if we have a swimming challenge so I don't really know about her and Tails just looks like a ball of fur. When JunJun sucks in her gut you can see all of her ribs, Peruru and Li have probably the most notable change though because they can't fit into their cloths anymore so I'm worried just how bad I look. (Laughs)_

Peruru was the next one up and walked over to Amy trying to keep his pants from falling off of him.

"We need to do something about that," said Amy kindly. Peruru looked at her and nodded. Peruru looked over at the outrigger where all the fishing gear was and walked over to it.

"Where's he going?" asked a female voice. Amy jumped and looked around to see Kagura standing next to her. She didn't have to wait too long to get an answer as Peruru walked back over to the two now with a bundle of old fishing line tied around his waist to act as a belt.

"That'll do it," said Amy when Peruru sat down next to her.

_Kagura: Fairy Boy has surprised me the most out of everyone in the game. Going in I would have thought he would have gone really quickly but here is this little kid still in this game on day thirty one and he hates me because he thinks I voted out Jessie when I didn't. Peruru plays a damn good social game but he has to stop being so trusting._

Latter that day Tails and Li were talking in the forest.

"So," said Tails simply "You up to vote with me and Peruru next Tribal Council?"

"I'm all for it," said Li "Those bitches betrayed me last night. I have no loyalty to them but if we go to a tie I really don't want to draw rocks."

"We need the Hidden Immunity Idol," said Tails "So I think you need to use it next time."

Li looked at Tails confused.

"I thought you or Peruru had it," said Li.

"If we did we would have used it last night," said Tails.

_Li: From what Tails has told me everyone stopped looking when they found out Kagura used that fake idol which means Kagura just made a fake idol to throw everyone off but she hasn't been back to Exile Island since so I know she doesn't have the idol. If I can find that idol or if I can get Tails to find it and give it to me then I'm back in business because if I can get it from Tails I know he can't use it when I vote him or Peruru out in two days._

A few moments latter Tails ran up to Peruru on the beach.

"We have Li's vote," said Tails.

"Are you sure?" asked Peruru "I still don't trust him."

"Just try to win the Reward Challenge," said Tails "And if you do send Li to Exile Island to look for the Hidden Immunity Idol."

"I thought he already had it," said Peruru.

"He thought we had it," said Tails happily. Peruru looked at his friend for a moment then nodded in agreement to his plan.

"So," said Peruru "The tide has turned…somehow."

_Peruru: I may not trust Li at all but I trust Tails. Tails is the only person in this game who I can trust because he's the only one who has never lied to me or betrayed me, everyone else has._

Reward Challenge Day 31:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey as the Mensooree Tribe down the beach towards him. Behind him were two boats, a yellow and a blue, each had intricate dragon detailing all over them.

"Welcome everyone," said Tracey "For this Reward Challenge you all will compete in a tweaked version of the old Ryukyan tradition of Dragon boat racing. You guys will be divided into two teams of three. Two people on the team will be rowers while the third will use a light torch to ignite three platforms. Be careful though because if your torch goes out you will either have to return to the start or back to the last platform they ignited. The first team back with all of their platforms ignited will win a day on a yacht where they will have the opportunity to do some deep sea fishing and what ever you catch you can bring back to camp. Let's draw for spots."

A few moments latter the teams were chosen with Amy, JunJun, and Li in the blue boat and Kagura, Peruru, and Tails in the yellow boat.

"Survivor's ready go," said Tracey as the two teams began rowing. The blue boat took the early lead thanks to JunJun and Li's strength. Peruru and Kagura were able to keep up with Li and JunJun in the yellow boat.

"Amy, JunJun, and Li first to get to a platform," narrated Tracey "Amy lighting the first platform."

After Amy had finished they were off just as Tails ignited his first platform.

"Come on guys their getting close," said Amy. JunJun nodded and picked up the pace.

"Hurry up Fairy Boy," said Kagura "We're so close."

Peruru looked over at Kagura and nodded trying to catch up with the other team. Amy had already ignited the next platform as Kagura, Peruru, and Tails approached theirs. Tails began leaning over trying to get closer to their platform.

"Wait until we get closer," warned Peruru bit it was too late Tails had fallen into the ocean with their torch.

"Tails falls in," said Tracey "They have to go back to their first platform to get fire."

Kagura looked rather annoyed as she turned the boat around to go back to their first platform. Once Tails' had relight the torch they turned back around to go to their next platform only to find Amy, JunJun, and Li rowing past them after igniting their last platform.

"Amy, JunJun, and Li win Reward," said Tracey as the three got back to the beach. Amy and JunJun hugged each other and cheered while Li just smiled happily.

"Congratulations guys," said Tracey after Kagura, Peruru, and Tails got back "Now then Amy, JunJun, Li you guys need to decide which person from the losing team will be sent to Exile Island."

"Tails," said Li quickly. Tails nodded knowingly as Kagura and Peruru glanced at each other realizing they would be stuck with each other.

"Amy, JunJun, Li your yacht is waiting," said Tracey pointing out at sea to a large white yacht approaching them. The two girls squealed happily watching the large ship approach.

"Tails your boat will be here soon," said Tracey "Peruru, Kagura I have nothing for you."

The two nodded and began walking back to camp as the winners celebrated their win.

Exile Island Day 31:

When Tails arrived on Exile Island the first thing he did was look at the clues he was given.

"Same clues as before," said Tails "But this time I'm going to look for that idol."

_Tails: Once again I threw a challenge, which I hated doing, but I had to. I need to make sure I find the Hidden Immunity Idol otherwise Peruru and I are done for. I really don't think Li is lying to me I mean, he has no reason to but with Li you never really know._

Reward Day 31:

Amy, JunJun, and Li were already aboard the yacht sitting around a tray of cheese and crackers.

"So," said JunJun with a mouthful of crackers "What did you and Tails talk about last night?"

"Well," said Li "From what he told me I'm pretty sure Kagura made that fake idol she used and that the Hidden Immunity Idol is still hidden."

"I doubt it," said Amy. Li and JunJun looked at her confused.

"You two always think the worse of Kagura," said Amy "She really isn't that bad. We all agreed that she doesn't have the idol a long time ago and I still do but tell me how Kagura had that note."

Li looked at Amy confused for a moment until realization came across his face.

_Li: I need to start listening to Amy more then I normally do. I knew there was a reason I originally wanted her to be apart of my alliance with Izzy. Tails probably has the idol already and I'm going to ask him to give it to me so I 'can save myself from the girls who are obviously going to vote me out next if I don't get immunity' and once I get the idol I'll have to use it to get rid of my biggest threat, Amy._

_JunJun: It was nice to see Amy put Li in his place. Sometimes Li gets kind of wrapped up in the game and forgets that he doesn't need to make huge moves for the sake of making big moves. At the end of the day though, us three are definitely the best players in the game. I know for a fact one of us will win this whole thing._

A little bit latter the three walked up on deck to try their hand at fishing.

"Now would be a good time to have Fairy Boy," said JunJun "He's really good at fishing."

"That's why I think we should vote Tails out next," said Li.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Let him keep feeding us as long as he stays here," said Li simply "Tails isn't as useful at camp as Fairy Boy is."

Amy arched her eyebrow after hearing what Li said but didn't say anything to him.

_Amy: In the beginning of this game I thought Li was just a sweet kid then he tried to get me into an alliance with him and Izzy then I thought that he was a sweet kid who just wants to stay as long as possible. Now I find him using people like this and I do not believe in playing the game like that. I believe to win you have to make moves when you need to, because you need some kind of strategic game play, and more importantly when you get to the end you have a jury who actually wants to vote for you._

Mensooree Tribe Day 31:

Back at camp, Peruru and Kagura were silently eating some rice they made once the two got back from the challenge.

"Kagura," said Peruru breaking the silence "I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time."

Kagura looked over at Peruru rather bored until she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Why did you vote out Jessie?" asked Peruru quietly.

"Who said I voted for her?" asked Kagura. Peruru looked at her confused.

"You mean you didn't vote her out?" asked Peruru in shock "But that means…"

"Yes," said Kagura bitterly "Tails betrayed you, Jessie, and me."

"I don't believe you," said Peruru.

_Kagura: I stopped caring what everyone thought of me a while ago because as of right now I don't like anyone left in the game at all. Every one of these asses betrayed me but there is one thing I don't like being called to this day and that's being called a liar._

"I'm not lying," said Kagura looking directly into Peruru's eyes. Peruru looked right back desperately looking for a trace of a lie but found none.

"Damn," whispered Peruru. Kagura smiled smugly until she saw the tears forming in Peruru's eyes. Peruru got up and ran off into the forest.

"Wait Peruru I'm sorry," said Kagura calling to him but she was too late he was already gone.

_Peruru: (Crying) Out of everyone in this game I never thought Tails would have betrayed me…knowing I had one friend in this game made it bearable but now…I don't think I have anyone._

Kagura eventually found Peruru sitting next to the well crying.

"Fairy Boy," said Kagura softly unsure of what exactly to do so she sat down next to him.

"I'm…I'm sorry," said Kagura. Peruru looked up at her then quickly hugged her crying into her shoulder. Kagura sat there with her arms at her side in shock. After a moments hesitation she hugged him back.

"Thank you," came Peruru's muffled voice due to his face still being in Kagura's shoulder.

"You know Kagura," said Peruru looking up at her "For someone with no heart you have one of the biggest hearts I know of."

Kagura looked at Peruru in surprise before she hugged him tightly trying not to cry.

_Kagura: What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Kagura, I am the wind, hell I'm a heartless bitch! I'm not supposed to get emotional over anything especially Peruru…but…that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…you know I want this tape back like now right?_

A little bit latter, Kagura and Peruru were walking back to camp but Kagura stopped them short when she heard Li and JunJun back at camp. Kagura quickly turned around to face Peruru.

"If you say one word I'll hunt you down and make sure you sing soprano the rest of your life," hissed Kagura before turning about and walking into camp.

"Not a problem," said Peruru quietly before following her.

"So," said Kagura "Did you catch anything?"

"No," said Li "How was the day with Peruru?"

"Boring," said Kagura simply walking past him.

Exile Island Night 31:

That night, Tails was sitting next to the fire looking depressed.

_Tails: I couldn't find the idol which means one of the girls has to have it. I'm still pretty sure that Li doesn't know that so I think it's time to put my creative skills to work and make a fake idol. If Kagura was able to make a fake idol I can too._

Tails got up quietly and began searching for things to make his fake idol. After several hours he was done.

"Well," said Tails holding up the pendent he made "It's not my best work but I think this'll do the trick."

Tails stretched and gave out a yawn before curling up into a ball in order to get some sleep before the Immunity Challenge in the morning.

Immunity Challenge Day 32:

Amy, JunJun, Kagura, Li, and Peruru walked into the forest clearing and stood on the large red mat in front of Tracey.

"Here's Tails returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Tails walked over to the group "I'll need you to give me back Immunity."

JunJun nodded and handed over the Immunity Necklace to Tracey. To the left of Tracey was a mud pit and above the mud pit were six glass boxes each held together by different colored wood.

"All right for today's Immunity Challenge you all will be inside an open ended glass box hanging above the mud pit," explained Tracey "You will try to remain inside the box for as long as you can. The last person inside the box wins Immunity and will have a one in five chance of winning one million dollars. Let's draw for spots."

Soon each of the final six were inside their own glass box staring with Peruru in the far left box with red wood, followed by Li in the box with blue wood, Amy in the box with green wood, Tails in the box with orange wood, JunJun in the box with purple wood, and lastly Kagura in the box with black wood.

"Go," said Tracey. No one moved at all each having found their spot. The first person to move as Tails at the forty five minute mark and that was to force his small body further into the corner of the box. Peruru was the first to fall just before the one hour mark.

"Peruru is out of this challenge," said Tracey as Peruru slowly made his way out of the mud pit. The next person to move was Kagura at the hour and thirty six minutes mark.

"It hurts so much," said Kagura straining to keep herself inside the box.

"If it hurts then drop," said Tails.

"Fine," said Kagura letting herself relax and drop down into the mud pit.

"Kagura is out," said Tracey.

"Good job Kagura," said Amy.

"I try," said Kagura as she got out of the mud pit. A few minutes latter Tracey looked up at Li, Amy, Tails, and JunJun still inside the box.

"We are now at two hours," said Tracey "How are you all doing?"

"Fine," said Li not moving.

"It's going to be a long challenge," said Tracey. Several hours latter and the sun was beginning to go down.

"You guys have been up there for five hours," said Tracey.

"Great job guys," said Peruru.

"Alright," said Amy looking very uncomfortable "My legs are killing me and I think I proved my point."

"You did a really good job Amy," said JunJun before Amy dropped into the mud pit.

"Amy is out of the challenge," said Tracey. There was another splash of a person falling into the mud pit.

"Li is out of the challenge," said Tracey. Kagura and Amy looked over in surprise as Li was getting out of the mud.

"Has Tails even moved?" asked Kagura looking up at the fox that now looked like a ball of fur in the upper right corner of the box.

"I don't think so," said Amy.

"You can do it Tails," cheered Peruru. A half hour latter there was a flash of movement and the sound of someone hitting mud.

"Tails is out of the challenge," said Tracey as Tails slowly got up his legs shaking "JunJun wins Immunity."

JunJun cheered and dropped down from her box. Amy and Kagura ran over to JunJun and congratulated her. Li grimaced in annoyance and Peruru went over to help Tails. After the group had gotten out of the mud pit Tracey walked over to JunJun and handed her the Immunity Necklace.

"JunJun is safe from being voted out tomorrow night," said Tracey "Unfortunately Amy, Kagura, Li, Peruru, Tails after thirty three days one of you will be voted out."

The group nodded and headed back to camp.

Mensooree Tribe Night 32:

Latter that night, the final six arrived back at camp. Tails, Li, and JunJun were sitting around the fire while Kagura, Amy, and Peruru were all sitting in the shelter.

"Can I talk to you Tails?" asked Peruru walking over to Tails.

"In a moment," said Tails quietly looking at Li. Li looked back and nodded.

"Where are you two going?" called Amy from the shelter.

"Never you mind," said Li irritably. Once the two were out of earshot, JunJun turned to face Peruru.

"Listen Peruru," said JunJun in a hushed tone "We're voting Li out tonight."

"Really?" asked Peruru hopefully.

"You didn't hear it from me," said JunJun. Peruru nodded and went to find Tails.

_JunJun: People think of me as just that strong girl who can win the challenges but has no idea how to play the game but guess what? I know how to lie, how the cheat, and how to win this game. I've really been stepping up my game because I want to win, you have to make moves so you will win and if you don't win then what's the point?_

Peruru found Tails and Li talking in the forest and was about to walk over to them until Tails handed Li something.

"This is what I found on Exile Island," said Tails.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Li.

"Absolutely," said Tails excitedly taking the item back "And when I find out who the girls are voting for I'll give the idol to whoever needs it."

"Good," said Li "Those bitches won't see what's coming."

At this point Peruru made himself known.

"I'll see you later," said Li seeing Peruru before walking back to camp.

"We are golden," said Tails "We have a tie and once Li plays that fake idol I made it'll be a tie between Li and whoever we vote for."

"Who are we voting for?" asked Peruru quietly.

"Probably Kagura," said Tails "That'll teach her to vote out Jessie."

Peruru stopped and looked at Tails in anger.

"You were the one who voted out Jessie," said Peruru angrily.

"What?" asked Tails.

"Kagura told me everything," said Peruru before storming off leaving Tails dumbfounded.

_Tails: Crap! I did not want Peruru to find out about me voting off Jessie until we were in the finals. I feel really bad about voting out Jessie but I told myself from the beginning that I should never regret any move I made in this game even if I didn't like making the move. I have to make sure Peruru votes with me and Li otherwise both of our games are done._

As Peruru was walking back to camp, he ran into Amy.

"Peruru what's wrong?" asked a concerned Amy. Peruru didn't say anything, he just hugged her.

"You're a good friend," said Peruru. Amy smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Amy," said Peruru letting go of her "I've been needing a lot of hugs lately."

"What?" asked a confused Amy.

"Nothing," said Peruru hurriedly running off only to run into Kagura who was looking for Amy.

"Watch where you're going," said Kagura glaring down at the person who ran into her. Her face softened for a split second when she realized it was Peruru before returning to her glare.

"Sorry," said Peruru quickly before running off again. Amy smiled coyly watching the two.

_Amy: Methinks Peruru and Kagura formed a bond while they were along together which would explain why she has been really pushing for voting out Tails tomorrow. I need to keep my eyes on those two._

Day 33:

The next day, Li and JunJun were talking about the vote inside the shelter while the others were doing the daily chores.

"Did Tails give you the idol?" asked JunJun.

"Yep," said Li smugly "No we just have to vote him out."

_Li: I've gotten everything I needed from Tails in this game and now that I don't need him I'm voting him out. The main reason he's leaving is because he lied to me about not having the idol not to mention he can actually win challenges unlike Fairy Boy._

A few moments latter, Amy walked over to them with an armful of bananas.

"Have we decided?" asked Amy in a hushed tone.

"Tails," said Li simply.

"It may be a better idea to vote out Peruru," said Amy "I know we all love him but have you seen how Kagura and him have been acting?"

"No," said JunJun "It doesn't matter if she and Peruru are getting along better; we have the idol thanks to Tails."

"Not to mention," continued Li "After Tails is gone Kagura is only one vote while we have three votes. She's getting fourth so it doesn't matter."

"You guys really need to stop underestimating people," said Amy "You know anything can happen in Survivor."

"Whatever," said Li.

_JunJun: Amy we know you're worried but come on, Kagura is a threat to no one but herself in this game. I love Amy but I need to ditch her really soon because let's face it, no one can win against her in the final two. I can however beat Li because everyone dislikes him. Let him do the dirty work while I enjoy the ride._

Elsewhere, Tails and Peruru were in the forest getting water.

"I need you to vote with me tonight Peruru," said Tails "I know you hate me for voting out Jessie but we have to do this or we lose the game."

"I know," said Peruru reluctantly "But I don't see why we just don't vote out Li if he's just going to play the fake idol."

"Because," said Tails "Li will vote with us, the girls won't."

"I still don't know," said Peruru. Tails sighed but nodded.

_Tails: I understand why Peruru is mad at me and he should be mad at me but we need each other to stay in this game. Inside this game I need to do what I have to do. Outside of the game I'm going to watch this and be very angry with myself for voting out Jessie but until I'm out I need to play the game no matter how much I don't want to play the way I am._

_Li: Tonight's Tribal Council will be a lot of fun. I'm going to enjoy seeing Tails get voted out especially after he lied to me. I really shouldn't be getting this much enjoyment from this but screw it I'm going to indulge in every moment of it._

Tribal Council Night 33:

The Mensooree Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat down with JunJun, Amy, and Li in the back row and Tails, Peruru, and Kagura in the front row.

"Welcome the jury," said Tracey "Rouge, Jessie, and Yahiko voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury walked in each with a feather in their hair similar to Kagura's and sat down but not before Yahiko shot an angry glare at the girls.

"First I want to start off with the last Tribal Council," said Tracey "Li you were really angry after Yahiko was voted off. Why was that?"

"Yahiko was my main alliance," said Li "That and the girls screwed me over."

"We played you," said JunJun "Get over it."

Yahiko rolled his eyes from the jury bench.

"Tails," said Tracey "You seamed pretty shocked as well after the vote. What did you do once you got back to camp?"

"I talked to Li," said Tails "I would have been stupid not to take the opportunity to gain an alliance member."

"Alright," said Tracey "JunJun once again you have immunity. Do you think all of your wins will put a target on your back?"

"Not any bigger then it already was," said JunJun "I make no apologies about being a strong competitor and I thin people respect that."

Easy for you to say that now," said Li. JunJun rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Kagura," said Tracey shifting the conversation "With only six people left how concerned are you about the Hidden Immunity Idol?"

"You always need to be worried," said Kagura "Unless of course you're the one who has it at least that's how I felt when I had that fake idol a while back."

Tracey smiled and nodded before turning to Li.

"Li what are you basing your vote on tonight?" asked Tracey.

"What I have to do to survive," said Li simply.

"Peruru," said Tracey "I know I've asked this question a lot but this late in the game does trust play a part in how you vote."

"Yes," said Peruru "Three days ago I had one person who I completely trusted, today I have three, me, myself, and I."

Jessie and Rouge looked at each other in surprise after that statement.

"JunJun," started Tracey.

"Not giving up Immunity Tracey," said JunJun cutting him off.

"With that it's time to vote," said Tracey "Amy you're first."

She nodded and went over to vote. Next to vote was Li who voted for Tails.

"I've gotten everything I needed from you now you can go to the jury."

He put his vote in the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was JunJun followed by Tails who voted for Kagura.

"We never really got along and you're the only person I can vote for the force a tie."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Kagura followed lastly by Peruru whose vote we do not see.

"You are my friend and will always bee my friend no matter what happens."

Peruru put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat.

"I'll tally the votes," said Tracey walking over to the urn.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey once he got back "If anyone was a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so."

Tails looked over at Li who just smiled smugly not moving.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote, Tails."

Tails face hung down dejectedly knowing what was happening.

"Next vote, Kagura," said Tracey "Third vote Tails. That's two votes Tails one vote Kagura."

Peruru sat there stone face looking at the votes as if trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Next vote, Tails," said Tracey "Next vote Kagura."

Tails looked over at Peruru smiling a little in appreciation but Peruru was still transfixed on the votes.

"That's three votes Tails, two votes Kagura, one vote left," said Tracey "Last vote and the next person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands, Tails. Tails you'll have to bring me your torch."

Tails nodded dejectedly and got up. He turned to Peruru who was standing up and gave him a hug. In that long moment Tails whispered something to Peruru before letting go. He then hugged Amy and JunJun; completely ignored Li then faced Kagura.

"What?" asked the demon sarcastically "Do I get a hug too?"

Tails nodded and hugged her muttering something to her before he finally grabbed his torch and walked over to Tracey.

"Tails the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing his torch. Tails nodded then faced the group.

"Fakes," said Tails looking directly at Li "They're all fakes."

Tails smiled a moment before he walked out of Tribal Council.

"Now we are down to five," said Tracey "One by one the jury gets stronger and the power is slowly shifting away from you to them. Goodnight."

The Mensooree Tribe got up and began to walk out of Tribal Council. Peruru was the last person to get up; he silently and emotionlessly followed Kagura back to camp.

Final words:

_Tails: Here I am, kind of surprising but there you are. Inside the game I have no regrets but now that I'm out of the game I just hope the decisions I made won't effect the friendships I made in the game._

Next time on Survivor

One survivor finds themselves in a new powerful position.

Two survivors realize that they must team up to survive.

And one survivor hatches a plot to oust someone out of pure spite.


	13. What do you mean you don't know?

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Previously on Survivor, after the surprising elimination of Yahiko Li was forced to think on his feat to secure his spot in the game and succeeded with a fake fight with Amy giving false information to Tails and Peruru. Latter Tails trying to keep himself and Peruru in the game told Li that no one had the Hidden Immunity Idol and that one of them had to go to Exile Island to get it. At the Reward Challenge Li kept his word and sent Tails to Exile Island to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Back at camp Kagura revealed to Peruru that she was not the person who voted out Jessie but that it was Tails. With this knowledge a brayed Peruru bonded with the only person left who had not lied to him Kagura. On Exile Island Tails could not find the Hidden Immunity Idol proving to himself that someone indeed had the idol. In order to get Li to force a tie at the next Tribal Council Tails made a fake idol. After JunJun won Immunity Tails had his chance to give Li the fake idol and get a deal with Li to keep himself and Peruru safe only to find out that Peruru knew all about Tails' involvement in Jessie getting voted out. Before Tribal Council Tails tried to persuade Peruru to vote for Kagura to force a tie keeping both of them safe from being voted out but Peruru did not know what to do. At Tribal Council Peruru stayed loyal to his long term ally and friend but Li, who had only wanted to get his hands on the Hidden Immunity Idol, sent Tails to the jury. Five are left, who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Mensooree Tribe Day 34:

The sun was slowly coming over the horizon to wake the final five; however one person was already up.

_Peruru: Tails was voted out last night and against my better judgment I voted for Kagura. When we forced the tie I was going to switch my vote to Li but Li decided to betray Tails and vote him out. Now I don't think Kagura will trust me again._

Peruru was sitting inside the outrigger down on the beach looking up to see rain clouds crawling across the sky. A few minutes latter Amy walked over to Peruru.

"Morning," said Amy tenderly.

"Good morning Amy," said Peruru quietly.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy.

"Surprisingly yes," said Peruru "This late in the game anyone can go at any time."

Amy nodded and patted Peruru on the back.

"You still have me," said Amy. Peruru smiled and nodded.

_Amy: Inside of this game and outside of this game I love Peruru and I want to keep him in the game as long as possible. The only problem is that I would have to betray either JunJun, Kagura, or Li and that would ruin my game. Sometimes you have to do things you hate in order to win this game._

A little bit latter the rest of the tribe had woken up and were all enjoying the peace and quiet.

"How long has it been since we've been able to relax?" asked JunJun lying in the shelter next to Li.

"Thirty four days," replied Li fidgeting with his hands.

"You okay Li?" asked JunJun "You're kind of jumpy today."

"I'm fine," said Li "I'm just anxious about getting to the final four."

"I know exactly how you feel," said JunJun.

_Li: I've been thinking a lot about what Tails' said after he was voted out. Why would he say they were fakes? I think that idol he gave me was a fake and Fairy Boy has to have the real idol or Amy and JunJun have been lying to me and they have the idol. The only thing I know for sure is that I don't have the idol._

Back down on the beach Peruru was still sitting in the outrigger all by himself until Kagura walked up to him.

"Hi Kagura," said Peruru quietly.

"Sorry about this," said Kagura hurriedly.

"What?" asked Peruru.

"Why the hell did you vote for me!" yelled Kagura loudly.

"What!" asked a very confused Peruru. Kagura quickly winked at him before she continued yelling at him.

_Kagura: As Tails was walking out of Tribal Council last night he gave me a hug and told me some interesting things like how he was sorry, and to stick with Peruru. Then when he said that thing about being fakes to Li it clicked, he gave Li a fake idol to force a tie only someone didn't force a tie. I know I have to stick with Fairy Boy because let's face it he's the only one left I can trust and if people think we're having a fight they will never thing we would team up._

"I cannot believe I trusted you!" yelled Kagura.

"I'm sorry," cried Peruru.

"What's going on?" asked Amy walking up to the two.

"Nothing," said Peruru sadly as he got up out of the outrigger and headed back to camp.

"Yea you better run," said Kagura. She turned to face Amy who looked at her very annoyed.

"What?" asked Kagura. Back at camp, Peruru had arrived.

"You and Kagura get into a fight?" asked JunJun as Peruru walked in her direction.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Peruru walking past her. Li smiled happily as he watched Peruru walk past him.

_Li: Here I was worrying about Fairy Boy and Kagura teaming up and low and behold Kagura goes and gets in a fight with Peruru. I have to tell you, Kagura really has no idea how to play this game._

Final Reward Challenge Day 34:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey as the final five walked down challenge beach towards him.

"Welcome everyone to your Final Reward Challenge," said Tracey once the final five were standing on their red mat "For this challenge you all will get a second chance at some of the previous challenges. First the five of you will complete a miniature sliding puzzle, the first four to complete the puzzle will move on to the next round where they will race across balance beams to fill up a barrel with water until they rise their flag, the first three to raise their flag will move on to the next round where the they will each be shooting a machinegun to break their colored tiles. The first two to break all of their colored tiles will move on to the final round where they will race out into the ocean in dragon boats light a torch and bring it back. The first person to bring back their torch will win. Do you want to know what you all are playing for?"

"Yes please," said Amy.

"The winner of today's Reward Challenge will spend the night at the ruins of Nakagusuku Castle," explained Tracey.

"Oh wow," gasped Amy. The others didn't seem to know just what Nakagusuku Castle was but didn't say anything.

"Not only that," continued Tracey "The winner will also win this."

There was a revving of an engine and the group turned to see a large car drive up a dirt path towards them.

"A brand new car," said Tracey.

"Holy crap," exclaimed Kagura.

"I think the stakes are high enough," said Tracey "Let's draw for spots."

A few moments latter, the final five were each standing in front of covered puzzle boards staring with Li on the far left followed by Kagura, Amy, Peruru, and JunJun.

"For a night at Nakagusuku Castle and a brand new car, survivors ready go," said Tracey. The group took the covers off of their puzzle boards and began to try and solve the puzzle in front of them.

"Amy doing very well," narrated Tracey "Li right behind her."

"Why is this so confusing?" asked JunJun.

"Tell me about it," said Peruru struggling to keep up.

"Done," said Amy. Tracey walked over and looked at Amy's puzzle.

"Amy moving on to the next round," said Tracey.

"Done," said Li.

"Same here," said Kagura.

"Li and Kagura going on to the next round," said Tracey "JunJun and Peruru fighting to make the next round."

"Got it," said JunJun.

"JunJun moving on," said Tracey "Peruru is out of the challenge."

Peruru nodded and walked over to the sidelines. A few moments latter Li, Kagura, Amy, and JunJun were standing in front of their balance beams with their buckets in hand.

"Survivors ready go," said Tracey and the four filled up their buckets and proceeded to run across the balance beams.

"JunJun taking the early lead," said Tracey as JunJun hopped off the balance beam and dump her water into her barrel. Li was close behind her as was Amy but Kagura was struggling.

"Damn it," yelled the wind demon as she fell of the balance beam for the third time. As she got up and ran back to the start JunJun had finished.

"JunJun moving on," said Tracey.

"So am I," said Li as his flag came up.

"Me to," said Amy happily as her flag came up.

"Kagura is out of this challenge," said Tracey "Amy, JunJun, and Li moving on to the next round."

Kagura grumbled to herself and went over to the sideline next to Peruru. There was a loud clap of thunder and a slow steady rain began to fall. A few moments latter Li, Amy, and JunJun were each standing in front of a machinegun waiting for Tracey to let them start shooting.

"Remember guys you have to break your three tiles before the others," said Tracey "Go!"

Li was the first to make contact but not with his tile.

"Li hits JunJun's green tile," said Tracey.

"Thanks," said JunJun hitting her next tile.

"JunJun only needs to hit one more tile then she'll move on to the final round," narrated Tracey.

"Got one," said Li happily as he made contact with his red tile. Amy grimaced unhappily as she tried to hit one of her blue tiles only to make contact with one of Li's tiles.

"Darn it," said Amy.

"Yes!" cheered JunJun as she destroyed her final tile.

"JunJun moving on to the final round," said Tracey as JunJun jumped up and down in excitement. There was the sound of a tile being destroyed as Amy turned to see Li smiling smugly.

"Li joining JunJun in the final round," said Tracey as Amy walked over to stand next to Kagura and Peruru. A few moments latter, Li and JunJun were sitting in their dragon boats holding their torches.

"This is the final round," said Tracey "The first person back with their torch lit will win Reward. Survivors ready, Go!"

Li and JunJun were off each keeping up with one another. The two made it to the floating platform to light their torch at the same time but as Li reached over to light his torch he fell out of the boat giving JunJun the advantage she needed.

"JunJun getting a huge opening," said Tracey "Li had better hurry up if he wants to win this."

"Of course," said Li exasperatedly as he got back into the boat but it was too late.

"JunJun wins Reward," said Tracey.

"Yes!" yelled JunJun excitedly "I won a freaking car!"

A little bit later, Amy, Kagura, Li, and Peruru were standing on the red mat while JunJun was standing next to Tracey.

"Now then JunJun," said Tracey "Going on a Reward all alone is never fun so chose one person to join you."

"Li," said JunJun immediately "He was right behind me."

Li smiled happily as walked over to join JunJun.

"Okay then," said Tracey "Now please chose someone to send to Exile Island."

"Amy I love you but I'm sending you to Exile Island," said JunJun. Amy nodded understandingly.

"Alright Kagura Peruru you two can go back to camp," said Tracey "Amy your boat is waiting for you and JunJun here are the keys to your new car."

JunJun squealed excitedly as Tracey handed her the keys. She ran over to her new car and jumped right in. Li followed her as Kagura and Peruru walked back to camp.

Exile Island Day 34:

The rain had died down by the time Amy arrived at Exile Island and made her way to the makeshift campsite.

"At least it stopped raining," said Amy to herself. When she arrived, Amy gathered up as much useable firewood she could and began to try and make a fire.

_Amy: I started this journey in a very bad place but now look at me. I was supposed to be the first person voted out but here I am on day thirty four making fire and actually in a very good place to win the game._

Soon Amy had gotten a fire started.

"Yes fire!" cheered Amy "Oh Izzy would be so proud of me…and JunJun of course…oh why do I always have to embarrass myself like that."

_Amy: Looking back there are two people who without I would not have made it this far Izzy, because he was just so sweet and nice to me and that friendship got me through the first nine days out here, and JunJun for obvious reasons so I was really surprised that she took Li with her on the Reward. Worse then that though is that Peruru and Kagura are going to be alone for the whole day. Now I know Kagura and it does not matter to her if she doesn't get along with you, if she can get ahead in the game she'll team up with anyone and I still don't know why JunJun and Li can't see that._

Mensooree Tribe Day 34:

Back at camp Kagura was sitting next to the fire pit while Peruru was busy trying to start a fire.

"Got it," said Peruru as a spark he made grew into a fire.

"Good job Fairy Boy," said Kagura happily.

_Kagura: So for the Reward Challenge Peruru and I were on the same page. We threw the challenge so we would be alone together at camp so we can make out battle plan to get to the final two._

"There is something I have to tell you," said Peruru looking over at Kagura "Tails gave Li a fake Hidden Immunity Idol."

"I hade a feeling," said Kagura knowingly "You wanted to use that as a bribe to get Li to force a tie right?"

"Yea," said Peruru "Didn't work out to well though."

"Well," said Kagura calmly "At least you have the idol know."

"What?" asked a confused Peruru. Kagura simply smiled and pulled out the real Hidden Immunity Idol from her bag. Peruru looked at it blankly for a moment before a smile grew on his face.

_Peruru: (Singsong) Kagura has the idol, Kagura has the idol, Kagura has the idol._

"That's amazing," cheered Peruru "What's the plan?"

"If Amy, Li, or JunJun win Immunity I give you the idol and we vote out whoever we want to."

"And if one of us win?" asked Peruru.

"Then who ever doesn't win will get the idol and we vote out whoever we want," explained Kagura. Peruru smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You and me to the end Fairy Boy," said Kagura. Peruru's smile grew even larger and he hugged her tightly. Kagura sat there in surprise for a moment before returning the hug.

_Kagura: A lot of people will be surprise at just how quickly Peruru and I teamed up but it really shouldn't come as a big shock. We are the only ones left we can trust. I have never screwed over Peruru and he's never screwed me over. Now I'll admit that there is not a chance in hell I could win against him in the final two but I'd rather lose to him then to Li or JunJun._

Reward Night 34:

Li and JunJun had arrived at the ruins of Nakagusuku Castle and were sitting down at a table eating. Behind them was the car JunJun had won earlier.

"I still can't believe I won a freaking car," said JunJun.

"I know," agreed Li "Okay JunJun we got to talk strategy."

"I wondered how long it would take for you to bring that up," said JunJun putting down her fork.

_JunJun: Li always wants to talk about strategy and it gets really annoying, everyone gets sick of it. That's why I want him in the final two with me because lets face he and I are very even when it comes to the social game so I think I have a good shot at beating him in the vote._

"You remember that idol Tails gave me?" asked Li and JunJun nodded "Well I think it is a fake."

"What?" asked a very confused JunJun.

"Think about what Tails said," said Li "They're all fakes? Fairy Boy has to have the real idol so we just have to convince him to use it against Kagura."

"That's nice and all," said JunJun "But what if Tails just wanted you to think it was a fake so you wouldn't play it?"

"He was just voted out in a blindside," said Li exasperatedly "There is no way anyone could think of something like that so quickly."

"I guess," said JunJun picking up her fork and proceeded to eat the rest of the food on her plate.

_Li: JunJun may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she's the perfect ally. She's loyal, wins challenges, and most importantly I can easily win against her in the final two especially now that she has the car curse. The only thing I need her to do is to win this upcoming Immunity Challenge so we can get rid of Peruru or Kagura._

Immunity Challenge Day 35:

Kagura and Peruru walked into the forest clearing and stood on the red mat in front of Tracey. Behind Tracey were two benches one in front of the other.

"Here's Amy returning from Exile Island," said Tracey as Amy walked into the forest clearing "And here are JunJun and Li returning from their Reward."

JunJun and Li walked in and stood next to the others.

"Okay JunJun I need the Immunity Necklace," said Tracey as JunJun reluctantly handed it over "Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's Immunity Challenge you all will be answering questions about the seven people voted out before the jury."

Peruru smiled happily hearing this looking very excited for this challenge.

"After seven questions the person with the highest score will win Immunity and have a one in four chance at winning one millions dollars. Let's get started."

A few moments latter the group was sitting on the benches with Amy, JunJun, and Li in the front row and Peruru and Kagura in the back row. Each of them had a pad of paper and a pen in hand.

"First question," said Tracey "What Emblem Frame does Ranpha pilot?"

Everyone scribbled down their answers some more quickly then others.

"Reveal your answers," said Tracey. Amy, Kagura, and Peruru answers Kung-fu Fighter, Li answered Karate Fighter, and JunJun had a blank page.

"Amy, Kagura, and Peruru have to correct answer," said Tracey "Next question. What is the name of Sango's brother?"

Peruru and Kagura both smiled and scribbled their answers. Amy wrote down a name confidently but Li and JunJun looked like they had no idea.

"Answers please," said Tracey. Amy, Kagura, Li, and Peruru wrote down Kohaku and JunJun wrote down Miroku.

"Amy, Kagura, Li and Peruru have the correct answer," said Tracey.

"Really?" asked Li surprised.

"Amy, Kagura, and Peruru each have two points," said Tracey "Li has one point and JunJun has none. Next question. What is the ultimate form of Izzy's Digimon partner Tentomon?"

The group wrote down their answers each looking very confident.

"Answers," said Tracey. Everyone had written down MegaKabutrimon.

"Everyone gets a point," said Tracey "Next question. What is Kari's crest?"

Once again everyone wrote down the same answer, Light.

"Everyone gets a point," said Tracey "Amy, Kagura, and Peruru each have four points, Li has three, and JunJun is in last place with two. On to the next question. What was Gary's starter Pokemon?"

Everyone looked confused by this one except for Peruru who looked as though he was trying to remember something.

"Answers please," said Tracey. Amy and Kagura had Charmander, JunJun and Li had Bulbasaur, and Peruru had Squirtle.

"Peruru the only one getting a point this round putting him in the lead," said Tracey "Amy and Kagura are tied for second with four points and Li is in third with three. JunJun can no longer win and is out of the challenge."

JunJun muttered something grumpily and put down her pad of paper and pen.

"Next question," said Tracey "Who was Sanji a protégé to?"

Li looked absolutely confused but wrote down a name.

"Reveal your answers," said Tracey. Amy and Peruru had Zeff, Kagura had 'Red-Leg' Zeff and Li had Luffy.

"Amy, Kagura, and Peruru each get a point," said Tracey "Li can no longer win and is out of the challenge."

Li nodded and put down his pad of paper and pen.

"Here is where we stand," said Tracey "Peruru is in the lead with six points and Amy and Kagura are tied with five points. If Peruru gets the next question right he wins Immunity. If either Amy or Kagura get this next question right and Peruru doesn't then we will go to a tiebreaker. Final question. What is Inuyasha's sword, Tessaiga, made out of?"

The three wrote down their answers.

"Reveal your answers," said Tracey. Kagura and Peruru wrote down Father's Fang, and Amy put down steel.

"Kagura and Peruru have the right answer," said Tracey "But Peruru has more points. Peruru wins Immunity!"

Peruru cheered ecstatically and threw his pad of paper into the air. He ran over to Tracey and was given the Immunity Necklace.

"Peruru is safe from Tribal Council and has a one in four chance at winning one million dollars," said Tracey "Amy, JunJun, Kagura, Li after thirty six days one of you will be voted out."

The four nodded and walked out of the forest clearing back to camp lead by a still celebrating Peruru.

Mensooree Tribe Day 35:

The final five walked into camp rather uneventfully with the exception of Peruru celebrating his win.

_Peruru: I am the only person from my tribe to win an Individual Immunity Challenge…I hope I made my tribe proud and I hope I made my family and friends proud too. Who would have thought that Fairy Boy would have won and Immunity Challenge?_

"Good job Peruru," said Amy happily.

"Thanks Amy," said Peruru even happier before he walked into the forest.

"Where's he going?" asked JunJun.

"Who cares?" asked Kagura blandly. Amy looked over at Kagura in confusion but got no answer from the demon.

_JunJun: After we got back from the challenge Kagura was pissed and I understand why. She knows she's the one to go. I made my alliance and she's not in it._

A little bit later Li and JunJun found themselves alone in the shelter.

"So we're voting out Kagura right?" asked JunJun.

"I don't know," said Li.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked JunJun her eyes wide with surprise.

"Now would be the best opportunity to vote out Amy," explained Li.

"What!" asked JunJun loudly causing Li to shush her.

"She is our biggest threat," said Li "Peruru winning Immunity was a fluke and Kagura will never win an Immunity Challenge."

"I don't care I'm not voting her out," said JunJun "I know she's a threat and that's why when we get to the final three I'll throw the Final Immunity Challenge so you can vote her out."

"What if I give Kagura that idol?" asked Li.

"But you said it was a fake," said JunJun.

"And if it isn't then we get Kagura to do out dirty work," said Li "And if it is a fake then Kagura gets voted out in the most humiliating way possible."

JunJun opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped and nodded slowly in agreement with Li.

_JunJun: This is a perfect plan for me because no matter what happens I won't have blood on my hands. I love Amy and we've been in an alliance since day one but there not a chance in hell I'll win against her and I've worked too hard to be the runner up._

_Li: Man JunJun is stupid; of course the idol is a fake. I just needed her to be on board with my plan to humiliate Kagura. Could the idol be real? I doubt it but that's why I'm going to make sure Kagura's putting Amy's name down and not mine._

Night 35:

Latter that night after Amy, JunJun, and Li were asleep, Kagura and Peruru met up with each other in the forest.

_Kagura: So after Li and them finally went to sleep Fairy Boy and I could finally talk to each other about who we want to vote out and not worry about getting caught._

"You did such a good job in the challenge," said Peruru happily once he and Kagura had reached tree mail.

"You did pretty well yourself," said Kagura.

"Thanks," said Peruru "So who are we voting for? I really want Li out of the game."

"Yea I would love to see the look on his face," said Kagura "But I think we need to get rid of JunJun. She's too big of a threat in the challenges."

"And she did win that car," said Peruru slowly.

"Exactly why we have to get rid of her now," said Kagura "If she stays she'll win the next two Immunities and then we are really in trouble."

Peruru nodded in agreement.

"Listen," said Kagura "We don't have to decide anything right now, we still have all day tomorrow. Now let's get back before someone wakes up and wonders where we are."

"Okay," said Peruru following Kagura back to camp. The two arrived back at camp only to find someone sitting next to the fire.

"Where have you two been?" asked Li.

"This one," said Kagura gesturing to Peruru "Had to go to the bathroom and woke me up because he thought I was Amy."

"Why would you want to wake up Amy?" asked Li to Peruru.

"Would you want to walk around the woods all alone at night by yourself?" asked Peruru.

"No," said Li slowly.

"Good," said Peruru cheerfully "Now shut up."

Peruru mumbled a thank you to Kagura before walking over to the shelter.

_Li: Peruru is not smart enough to team up with Kagura but he is gullible enough to do it. Kagura is not smart but she isn't stupid she knows she's on the outs and will do anything to stay in the game. That's why I'm giving her the idol so she won't get the real idol from Fairy Boy._

"Kagura can I talk to you?" asked Li quietly. Kagura glanced over at him.

"Come with me," said Li turning around and walking down the beach. Kagura rolled her eyes and followed him. Once the two were out of earshot Li turned to face Kagura.

"Amy and JunJun are voting you out tomorrow," said Li.

"I know," said Kagura "I'm not stupid."

"What if I had a way to keep you?" asked Li.

"Go on," said Kagura intrigued. Li took an idol out of his pocket and handing it to Kagura.

"The girls don't know I have this," said Li.

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Kagura stunned "We hate each other."

"Simply put I can beat you in the final two," said Li "I can't beat Amy no one can beat Amy not even Fairy Boy. Get it?"

"Got it," said Kagura.

"Good," said Li turning around and walking back to camp. Kagura looked down at the idol Li had just given her trying not to laugh.

_Kagura: (Laughing) Oh my God this is amazing. Li being the arrogant bastard he his gave me a fake Hidden Immunity Idol. Li isn't stupid he has to already know it's a fake and the beauty of it all is that he gave a fake idol to the person with the real idol._

Day 36:

The next morning JunJun and Amy were talking about the upcoming vote while they were getting water.

"What are we doing tonight?" asked Amy.

"We're voting out Kagura," said JunJun simply.

"We should probably tell her then," said Amy matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't do that," said JunJun.

"Why?" asked Amy "We've been with Kagura since day one not to mention that she's our friend. We owe her our honesty."

"That's just it," said JunJun "Li kind of gave her a fake idol to play."

Amy stared at her blankly.

"He wants to humiliate her," continued JunJun.

"That is just wrong on so many levels," said Amy after a moment of silence. Amy turned around and headed back to camp.

"Don't tell her," yelled JunJun.

"I'm not," replied Amy "I'm going to go talk to Peruru."

JunJun rolled her eyes as Amy walked away.

_JunJun: I love Amy but she has one major flaw in this game, she puts her friends first. Outside of this game it's a great thing I mean, she's always like this, but in the game of Survivor that will get you voted out really fast._

Amy found Peruru talking with Kagura next to the fire.

"Hi guys," said Amy walking up to two "Can I talk to Peruru to a moment."

"Sure," said Kagura getting up and walking down to the beach.

"They're voting her out tonight," said Amy quietly.

"I know," said Peruru "Kagura already told me."

"There's something else," said Amy "Li gave her a fake idol to play tonight. He wants to humiliate her on the way out."

"I hate Li so much," said a disgusted Peruru "What are we going to do?"

"I'm in an alliance with JunJun and Li," said Amy sadly "I need them in the final three with me so I can win."

"Are you at least going to tell her about this?" asked Peruru.

"Absolutely," said Amy "She's my friend and if I don't tell her I don't think I could look at my self in the mirror after all of this is over."

Peruru smiled up at Amy sadly before hugging her tightly.

_Amy: This game is so hard to play without your emotions but I need to play this game to win. If I don't play the game to win then I should have been the one voted out on day three instead of Ranpha and she or Izzy or Sanji should be here and not me. After I was nearly voted out I told myself that I was going to win this game and I'm going to._

Latter that day Li was talking to Kagura down on the beach.

"You sill voting out Amy tonight?" asked Li.

"Of course," said Kagura "She is the biggest threat left in the game."

_Kagura: So Amy told me everything about Li's plan and I told her that if I'm going down I'm taking Li down with me…little does she know that I actually have the real Hidden Immunity Idol so I'm not going anywhere. I was originally going to vote out JunJun but now I'm really leaning to vote Li's ass out of the game after finding out what he wanted to do._

"There is just one more thing I want to know," said Kagura.

"What?" asked Li.

"Well," continued Kagura "I'm assuming that we're voting Fairy Boy out next so once we get to the final three what's the plan?"

"I've convinced JunJun to throw the Final Immunity Challenge," explained Li "And you'll be much easier to beat in the final two then JunJun."

"I'm fine with second place," said Kagura "I mean if I'm going to lose anyway I'd rather lose to you then to JunJun."

"Perfect," said Li smugly "Now you'd better get back to camp before someone suspects anything."

Kagura nodded in agreement then walked back to camp.

"Stupid bitch," muttered Li under his breath.

_Li: Kagura is so stupid. Why on earth would she trust me when we've been enemies for so long? I've been waiting to vote that bitch out ever since Izzy left and I can't wait to for Tribal Council._

Tribal Council Night 36:

The final five walked in quietly into Tribal Council with JunJun, Amy, and Peruru sitting in the back row and Li and Kagura in the front row.

"Let's welcome the jury Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, and Tails voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Tracey as the jury walked in. Rouge, Jessie, and Tails looked very pleased to see Peruru with the Immunity Necklace around his neck.

"Alright final five welcome to Tribal Council," said Tracey "First thing's first Peruru, you dominated the Immunity Challenge how does it feel to finally win a challenge?"

"It was amazing," said Peruru happily "When I found out the challenge was all about everyone who was voted off I knew I had a very good shot at winning because I am the social player but I have to admit that Amy and Kagura gave me a run for my money."

"Yes Kagura I have to say when I looked around at everyone during the challenge there were a lot of surprised faces seeing how good you did," said Tracey "Why do you think your fellow tribe members were so surprised?"

"It was because it was a social game," explained Kagura "Everyone knows I don't get along with people that well but I do pay attention when they talk to me."

"Alright then let's move onto the Reward Challenge," said Tracey "JunJun you won once again but this time you won the car. Do you think that puts a bigger target on your back?"

"Of course it does," said JunJun "I would feel a lot better if I had Immunity right now but I don't think I'm the one going tonight."

"Why is that?" asked Tracey.

"Bigger fish to fry then me," said JunJun simply.

"Amy," said Tracey "This late in the game how do you choose who to vote off?"

"There are a lot of reasons," said Amy "You can vote out someone who is a bigger physical threat, a bigger social threat, our some people vote with their emotions."

"Do you think it's smart to vote solely on emotion?" asked Tracey.

"No," said Amy "You always have to think ahead."

"Li," said Tracey "I'm sure that the Hidden Immunity Idol is a hot topic around camp but do you think it will be played tonight?"

"You never know," said Li "I know who has it and I know for a fact it will be played very soon though."

"Who do you think has it?" asked Tracey. Li smiled smugly.

"You'll find out soon," he said simply. Tails rolled his eyes from the jury.

"JunJun," said Tracey "How do you feel about the Hidden Immunity Idol?"

"It's a very powerful tool you can use in this game," said JunJun "But I feel that if you have to use an idol to save yourself then you did something wrong."

"Do you think you would say that if you needed the idol?" asked Tracey.

"Hell no," said JunJun causing the others to laugh.

"Kagura do you think the idol will be played tonight?" asked Tracey.

Kagura quickly glanced at Li before she looked back at Tracey smiling slyly.

"Yes," she said "Yes I do."

From the jury there were a few quick glances of surprise and glee.

"With that it's time to vote," said Tracey "Peruru if you want you can give Immunity to anyone you want."

"I think I'll keep it," said Peruru.

"Alright," said Tracey "JunJun you're up first."

She nodded and walked over to vote. She voted for Kagura.

"I made a deal with Li but I still think doing this to you is way out of line. On the brightside if you're mad at him you'll vote for me to win."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Peruru was the next to vote and we don't see his vote.

"This will be so much fun."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Amy was next and she voted for Kagura.

"I am so sorry about this Kagura but I can't betray Li or JunJun."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Li who gleefully put down Kagura's name.

"I've wanted to get rid of you for so long and now I finally have the chance to humiliate you and I can't wait to see the look on your face."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Last to vote was Kagura. We don't see her vote.

"I came here to win and you're standing in my way. Bye-bye now."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat.

"I'll tally the votes," said Tracey once Kagura sat down. A few moments latter he had returned with the urn.

"If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so," said Tracey. Kagura stood up smiling as she took out the idol Li had given her.

"Li gave me this," said Kagura smugly. Amy looked at Kagura sadly, JunJun remained stone faced, and Li looked very happy.

"Can you tell me this is a fake so I can throw it in the fire?" asked Kagura dropping the act. Everyone except for Peruru looked surprised.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a Hidden Immunity Idol is played all votes cast against the user will not count and this is a fake idol," said Tracey. Kagura nodded and threw the fake in the fire. She then took out another idol from her kimono.

"I found this awhile ago Tracey and I think I need it now," said Kagura.

"This," said Tracey holding the idol "Is a real Hidden Immunity Idol so any votes cast against Kagura will not count."

Kagura smiled and turned to face a furious Li, a very worried JunJun, a very happy Peruru, and a thoroughly confused Amy. From the jury Jessie was absolutely beaming, Tails was stone faced, and Rouge and Yahiko looked rather disappointed.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote Kagura does not count. Second vote Kagura does not vote. Third vote Kagura also does not count. Next vote JunJun."

JunJun looked down and shook her head in disbelief.

"Last vote and twelfth person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands JunJun," said Tracey holding up the vote "Tonight two votes are enough. JunJun you need to bring me your torch."

She nodded, got up, and gave Tracey her torch.

"JunJun the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing her torch. JunJun nodded silently and walked out of Tribal Council.

"Now we are down to four," said Tracey turning to face Amy, Kagura, Li, and Peruru "In the next three days there will be three Tribal Councils, two challenges, and one of you will become the sole Survivor. Goodnight."

The final four got up and Kagura and Peruru happily walked out of Tribal Council while Amy and Li left very confused.

Final words:

_JunJun: I was so close and I never thought Kagura had the idol but you know what, I played hard and I have no regrets. Amy you better damn well win this._

Next time on Survivor

It's down to the final four and everyone makes a mad scramble to the end but only one will win. Who will be the sole Survivor? Will it be…

Amy the nice girl?

Kagura the fighter?

Li the schemer?

Or Peruru the social butterfly?


	14. I'm sick of coming in second place

"I'm sick of coming in second place."

Previously on Survivor, thirty six days ago sixteen castaways embarked on the adventure of a life time and one by one they were voted off until only four remained. Amy who went from a target to be the first person voted off the island to a strong competitor to win it all, Kagura who was on the outs of her tribe's alliance and used her wit and cunning to get to the end, Li the leader of his alliance from the very beginning who used the others to get further, and Peruru the last Okinawa remaining who came into the game with the nickname Fairy Boy only to turn around and become a provider for his tribe and used his social skills to get ahead. After thirty six days only one of these people will take home the million dollar prize and be named the Sole Survivor.

(Theme song)

The words Okinawa Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Jessie rowing in an outrigger followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Peruru fishing followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tails trying to start a fire with flint and a machete. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Sango walking through the forest followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Gary running during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Inuyasha carrying a large tree branch. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kari carrying a bunch of bananas followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Rouge digging on the beach during a challenge. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Amami Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Sanji cooking rice followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of JunJun pulling on a rope during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Izzy chopping wood followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Ranpha drinking from a canteen followed by a black and white colored picture of her smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Li swimming during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Amy dragging a large piece of wood down a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Yahiko helping to build a shelter. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Kagura stoking a fire followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Survivor Ryukyu Islands flash by.

Mensooree Tribe Day 37:

The sun slowly rose on the final four as they began to wake up.

_Li: Last night I came really close to getting voted out because I wanted revenge on Kagura. Little did I know that Peruru gave her the Hidden Immunity Idol, there is no way she found it, and now I have to do damage control._

A little bit latter Li and Amy were sitting next to the fire.

"Well," said Li "That was interesting wasn't it?"

"Last night you mean?" asked Amy.

"Yep," said Li "No matter what happens we have to stick together."

"We should probably be practicing our fire making skills," said Amy matter-of-factly.

"Kagura may be dumb but she's not dumb enough to let Fairy Boy into the final three," chuckled Li. Amy rolled her eyes at this but said nothing.

_Amy: Right now the only reason I'm still in an alliance with Li is because I know I can beat him in the final two. Li and I are not friends anymore, I hate how he's treated people in this game…but I know I can win against him so I have to protect him._

In the woods Peruru and Kagura were checking tree mail.

_Peruru: Last night was amazing! It was so nice to see the look on Li's face when he realized he was in trouble. I still wish we had voted him out instead but Kagura was right about voting out JunJun, she was too big of a physical threat._

"Alright Fairy Boy," said Kagura "One of us has to win Immunity today."

"Absolutely," agreed Peruru. Kagura opened her mouth to say something but stopped when they arrived at tree mail to find a large basket full of food. On top of it was a note.

"Food!" yelled an excited Peruru.

"Congratulations final four," said Kagura reading the note "Let's get this back to camp."

Peruru nodded in agreement and the two carried the basket back to camp.

_Kagura: Of course when Fairy Boy and I got back the food we all sat down and played nice but everyone was focused on the upcoming Immunity Challenge._

Immunity Challenge Day 37:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the final four walked into the forest clearing. The group stood in front of Tracey who was in front of a large vertical maze.

"I'll need Immunity back Peruru," said Tracey taking the Immunity Necklace from Peruru "Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's Immunity Challenge all of you will run into this vertical maze, go to the five stations inside and collect your colored tiles, and bring them back here. Once all of your tiles have been collected you will flip them over and solve a word scramble on the back of the tiles. The first person to solve the word scramble will win Immunity. Let's draw for spots."

A few moments later the final four were standing in front of their colored puzzle boards starting with Amy on the far right in front of the blue puzzle board followed by Peruru in front of the yellow, Li in front of the red, and Kagura in front of the green.

"Survivors ready go!" said Tracey. The group ran into the maze and split up with Kagura and Peruru going to the stations closest to the entrance while Amy and Li were going to the station at the very top of the maze.

"Two very different strategies," narrated Tracey "Kagura flying through this maze, she already has her first pair of tiles."

Kagura ran out of the maze and put her tiles on her puzzle board. As she was running back into the maze Peruru ran out with his first pair of tiles.

"Peruru back with his first pair of tiles," narrated Tracey "It looks like Kagura and Peruru's strategy is giving them a slight lead."

Up at the top of the maze Li had finally gotten to his first pair of tiles.

"Hurry up Amy," said Li as he past her on his way down.

"I'm coming," replied Amy.

"Li has his first pair of tiles and is making his way down with Amy close behind him," narrated Tracey as Kagura ran out of the maze with her second pair of tiles.

"Kagura now only needs three more pairs of tiles," narrated Tracey "Peruru needs four, and Amy and Li still need to get their first pair of tiles back."

Peruru ran out of the maze with his next pair of tiles.

"Scratch that," said Tracey "Peruru has his next pair of tiles. Amy and Li still need to ring their first pair of tiles."

Li ran out of the maze with his first pair of tiles followed quickly by Amy.

"I'm having a bad day today aren't I?" Tracey jokingly asked.

"Yes you are," replied Kagura running out of the maze with her third pair of tiles.

"Two more," she said to herself as she ran back into the maze as Peruru ran out followed closely by Li.

"Peruru has another pair of tiles," narrated Tracey "Li has another pair of tiles."

Amy ran out of the maze.

"And Amy has another pair of tiles," said Tracey "Everyone doing a good job."

Kagura ran out of the maze again.

"I want this one guys," said Kagura "You better keep up with me."

"I'm trying," said Peruru running out of the maze with his fourth pair of tiles. Li and Amy ran out of the maze with their next pair of tiles as Peruru and Kagura ran back in.

"Kagura and Peruru just need one more pair of tiles," narrated Tracey "Amy and Li need two."

In the maze Kagura was struggling with the climb as her kimono kept getting caught.

"Damn thing," said an annoyed Kagura.

"Let me help you," said Peruru reaching down to help Kagura to the next landing "Just a little bit higher Kagura."

"Amy and Li with their next pair of tiles," narrated Tracey and the two ran out of the maze. Kagura had reached her pair of tiles and grabbed them before bolting down the maze.

"It is so much easier going down the up," said Kagura as she flew down and out of the maze.

"Kagura has her last pair of tiles," said Tracey "She can start on the word scramble."

Kagura untied and flipped over her tiles to find that each tile had a large letter on the back. Li ran out of the maze with his final pair of tiles.

"Li can start on the puzzle," said Tracey as Amy and Peruru ran out of the maze "Amy and Peruru can start on the puzzle. It's a four way race for Immunity."

"Got it!" yelled Kagura.

"What is the answer?" asked Tracey.

"Final three," said Kagura.

"Kagura wins Immunity!" said Tracey. Peruru ran over to Kagura and hugged her tightly.

"Good job," said Peruru. Tracey walked over to Kagura and handed her the Immunity Necklace.

"Kagura now has a one in three chance of winning one million dollars," said Tracey "Amy, Li, Peruru, after thirty seven days one of you will be voted out tonight. Kagura before you all head back to camp please choose someone to go to Exile Island."

The group looked confused; they had not expected someone to go to Exile Island.

"Peruru," said Kagura immediately.

Peruru smiled happily and walked over to Tracey.

"Peruru your boat is waiting," said Tracey "You will return to camp before Tribal Council tonight."

Peruru nodded and walked off as Amy, Li, and Kagura walked back to camp.

Mensooree Tribe Day 37:

Amy, Kagura, and Li quietly walked into camp.

_Li: Okay um why would you let Peruru go to Exile Island! He needs to go now! No one can win against him in the final two. If Kagura wants to throw her game away that's fine with me but I've worked too hard to let someone screw up my chances of winning._

"Good job Kagura," said Amy.

"Thanks Amy," said Kagura "I really wanted this one."

"I don't know why you two are so happy," said an annoyed Li "If Peruru finds the Hidden Immunity Idol we are screwed."

"Li please," said Kagura "I'm not going to let Peruru get anywhere near the final three. Aren't I allowed to use people too?"

"Really?" asked Li in surprise. Kagura nodded before walking over to the shelter.

_Kagura: There is not a chance in hell that I'm going to betray Fairy Boy. He is the closest thing to a friend I have out here…I mean an ally! He is the closest thing to an ally I have out here._

"Li," said Amy quietly "Do me a favor."

"What?" asked Li.

"Go into the forest and practice making fire," said Amy.

"Why?" asked Li.

"Trust me," said Amy. Li looked at her skeptically but walked into the forest.

_Amy: Kagura is a lot smarter than people think she is. She is not going to vote out Peruru. I know it's going to be a tie if Peruru can't find the Hidden Immunity Idol and I would rather be in the tiebreaker then Li because Li hasn't made a fire since about day ten. I tend to the fire almost every day just so I can be prepared for this kind of situation._

Exile Island Day 37:

_Peruru: So I looked for the idol all of half an hour before I gave up. I only have a few hours here so I'm going to practice with my fire making skills._

Peruru was sitting next to the makeshift shelter after he had just made another fire.

"I swear I'm turning into a regular pyromaniac," said Peruru jokingly.

_Peruru: Coming into this game I never thought I would make it this far let along learn how to fish and make fire. And now I have a chance to actually win the whole thing. That's pretty neat._

There was a loud revving of a boat and Peruru looked up to see one approaching the island.

"Well," said Peruru getting up and putting out the fire he made "There's my ride."

Peruru grabbed his things and walked down to the beach to head back to camp.

Mensooree Tribe Day 37:

Peruru had arrived back at camp and was greeted by Kagura and Amy.

"Hi Fairy Boy," greeted Kagura "You wouldn't mind if I stole him for a moment would you Amy?"

"Not at all," said Amy. Peruru waved goodbye to Amy as Kagura dragged him into the forest. Once they had gotten far away enough from camp Kagura turned to face Peruru.

"Did you find the idol?" asked Kagura.

"No," said Peruru "Who are we voting for?"

"Amy has been with me all day and I haven't seen Li at all," said Kagura "I'm thing he's practicing in case of a tie."

"So we're voting out Amy then?" asked Peruru.

"Unfortunately," said Kagura.

"Kagura," said Peruru "Seeing as I could be gone after tonight could I ask you something?"

"What?" asked Kagura.

"Well," said Peruru "This has always confused me. Why don't you ever take off your kimono?"

Kagura looked down at Peruru completely without emotion. Peruru gulped nervously.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Kagura again showing no emotion.

"Only if you want me to know," said Peruru trying to find a way out of his question. Kagura paused then turned around so her back was facing Peruru. She undid her kimono and let it fall just enough so her upper back was exposed. Peruru gasped in shock and horror to see the scars on her back.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," said Kagura putting her kimono back to where it was before walking back to camp leaving a still shocked Peruru.

_Kagura: I've never told anyone about my scars but it felt nice to finally tell someone about them. I'm glad it was Fairy Boy because I'm sure he will keep my secret._

_Peruru: What kind of monster would do that to someone! I swear when I find out who did that I'll beat him then I'll get Inuyasha to beat him and then I'll…I'll…oh…I'll get Jessie to beat them. Jessie will mutilate them I'm sure of it._

A little bit latter Peruru walked out of the forest and found Amy sitting next to the fire. He walked over to her and sat down.

"So," said Peruru slowly "I hear that it's between you and me tonight."

"Unfortunately," said Amy.

"It was nice to see you again," said Peruru softly "And no matter what happens it's been fun."

He hugged her tightly and Amy looked down at Peruru in surprise as if she had just remembered something.

"It was been Peruru," said Amy returning the hug "Thanks for everything."

Peruru smiled at her warmly before walking down to the beach.

_Amy: This late in the game it's easy to just turn off your emotions and go into game mode and I found myself doing that today. If I am the one going home I don't want to go out as a gamebot, I want to leave the way I've always played this game with no regrets. These people are my friends not numbers and I almost forgot about that._

_Peruru: From everything I have heard it's going to be a tie between me and Amy tonight although I think Li thinks there won't be a tie but that's because he's Li and he's stupid. You know I've been nervous before Tribal Councils before but this is a whole new kind of nervous._

Tribal Council Night 37:

The final four walked into Tribal Council and sat down all in a row from left to right Li, Amy, Kagura, and Peruru.

"Welcome final four to Tribal Council," greeted Tracey "Welcome the members of our jury, Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, Tails, and JunJun voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury walked in and sat down as Tracey introduced them.

"Kagura," said Tracey "Last time we were here you would have gone if it weren't for the Hidden Immunity Idol so you must be pretty happy to have immunity around your neck."

"Absolutely," said Kagura "I'm very happy to show that I can win something and prove to everyone that I'm meant to be here."

"Li I have to ask, are you surprised that Kagura is still here?" asked Tracey

"A little," said Li "But I'm more surprised that Fairy Boy is still here."

Peruru smiled as did Jessie, Rouge, and Tails on the jury.

"Why are you surprised?" asked Tracey.

"When we first came into the game I pegged Peruru was one of the first boots." Explained Li "Then when we merged I find out he is one of the biggest threats here."

"Peruru," said Tracey "Not only are you the last member of the Okinawa tribe but Li just said you are the biggest threat."

"There are different ways to think about who is a threat," said Peruru "Yea I could get a lot of jury votes but can I win the last immunity challenge, probably not."

"Then what do you base this vote on?" asked Tracey.

"Trust," said Peruru simply "Trust is everything in this game."

"Amy," said Tracey "Is trust important this late in the game?"

"That's your favorite question isn't it?" asked Amy to which Tracey nodded "Trust is always important in this game."

Yahiko rolled his eyes from the jury.

"I trust my alliance and I have to," said Amy.

"Kagura," said Tracey "What about you? Is trust something you're basing your vote on tonight?"

"I am," said Kagura "I thought I could trust my alliance but after almost getting voted out I don't any more."

"Does that mean you aren't giving up Immunity?" asked Tracey.

"Not on your life," said Kagura.

"With that said, let's vote," said Tracey "Amy, you're first."

Amy got up and walked over to the voting booth. She wrote down Peruru.

"You are the biggest threat out here and I have to vote you out so I can win."

Li was next followed by Kagura and lastly Peruru who voted for Amy.

"You're the only one I can vote for tonight. Now I have to hope I can win the tiebreaker."

He put his vote into the urn then walked back to his seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey once he got back "The person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol now would be the time to use it."

No one moved.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote Peruru."

Next to his name was a small sad face. Peruru smiled and glanced over at Amy who returned his smile.

"Next vote Amy," said Tracey holding up the vote "One vote Amy, one vote Peruru. Next vote Fairy Boy. That's two votes Peruru, one vote Amy, one vote left. Last vote Amy. We're tied."

Li looked shocked by this but Peruru smiled and looked over at Kagura happily.

"In the event of a tie we will have a revote," said Tracey facing the final four "Peruru and Amy cannot vote but before Kagura and Li vote you can tell them why they should keep you. Amy?"

"Peruru will win if we don't vote him out now," said Amy glancing over at Peruru apologetically "He has proven that he can win challenges and all he needs to do is win one more and he wins the game."

"Peruru?" asked Tracey looking at him.

"We all know that Amy can win challenges and she is a treat to win in the end to," said Peruru "She hasn't backstabbed anyone on that jury except Yahiko. She's a bigger threat then I am. Besides Kagura, you know neither of these two will take you to the end with them."

Kagura nodded in agreement slowly.

"It's time to vote," said Tracey "Li you're up."

Li got up and voted for Fairy boy.

"You're still too much of a threat to me and you have to go."

He put the vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Kagura was next she voted for Amy.

"I have to do what I have to do."

She put the vote in the urn and brought it back to Tracey.

"I'll now read the votes," said Tracey after Kagura handed him the urn "If we're still tied then we'll go to a tiebreaker. First vote, Fairy boy. Next vote, Amy. We're still tied here's what we're going to do. Amy, Peruru each of you will make fire. The first one to burn through their twine and raise their flag will stay in the game."

Peruru and Amy were now sitting in front of mini fire pits. Next to each of them were some sticks, branches, husks, flint, and a machete. The jury looked on excited to see what happens.

"Go!" said Tracey.

Amy and Peruru quickly began to make their fire. Each started with the husks and then proceeded to start using their flint. Peruru was the first to get a spark. His fire started and he started to add twigs and some braches. Amy now had a small fire as well trying to catch up to Peruru. Peruru's fire began to wane and he franticly began to blow on it so it would revive. This allowed Amy to catch up. Each added more and more braches and twigs trying to be the first to raise their flag. Suddenly, one of the pieces of twine broke and a flag rose.

"Amy wins the tiebreaker," said Tracey "Peruru you have to bring me your torch."

Peruru smiled meekly and hugged Amy before walking over to Li and shook his hand. He then turned to Kagura and gave her a tight hug.

"Win," whispered Peruru to Kagura before grabbing his torch and giving it to Tracey.

"Fairy Boy, you are the thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands, the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing his torch.

Peruru smiled a little at hearing Tracey use his nickname. Peruru looked back at the final three and smiled before he left Tribal Council. Over on the jury Tails, Rouge, and Jessie watched Peruru exit sadly.

"Well we're down to the final three," said Tracey "We have one more Immunity Challenge, two Tribal Councils, and three people trying to get there any way they can. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

The final three got up and walked out of Tribal Council silently.

Final words:

_Peruru: This was an amazing experience and I made it so much further then I ever thought I would have. I made a lot of friends who I know I'll keep in touch with for the rest of my life and now I get the chance to give someone a lot of money. Amy is definitely my friend outside of this game but I really want Kagura to win. (Laughs)_

Mensooree Tribe Day 38:

The final three were already up and about with Li and Kagura sitting next to the fire making breakfast while Amy went to check tree mail.

_Kagura: Peruru lost the tiebreaker last night, which sucks, but if I dwell on the fact that my friend isn't here then I won't be prepared for the last Immunity Challenge._

"I have to tell you Kagura," said Li "I was surprised that you forced the tie."

"How were you surprised?" asked Kagura incredulously.

"Could you have won against him in the final two?" asked Li simply.

"No," said Kagura.

"Then why would you want him in the final three?" asked Li.

_Li: My plan from the very beginning of this game was to go to the end with people I could beat in the final two. Why Kagura wanted to take someone she couldn't win against I will never know._

"Not only that…" started Li only to be interrupted.

"We have tree mail guys," said Amy running over to them.

"What is it?" asked Li.

"You have done what thirteen others did not," said Amy reading tree mail "Now it is time to look back at those who have fallen. Take your outrigger and head to Exile Island and as you pass the torches of your fallen comrades take the ceremonial masks that represent them. Once all have been collect place them in the Utaki where they will be burned. Once this task is complete you will be ready for the Final Immunity Challenge."

_Li: (Sarcastic) Great I get to see everyone I voted out…sounds like fun._

The final three had gotten into the outrigger and began to paddle towards Exile Island.

Fallen Comrades Day 38:

Amy, Kagura, and Li encountered the first torch on a floating platform a few miles away from camp.

"Ranpha," said Amy fondly as she took her mask.

"Ah my first blindside," said Li.

"Don't gloat," said Kagura "Izzy had just as much to do with this as you did."

Li rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I will say this about Ranpha," said Kagura "She may be a slut but she knew how to play the game."

Amy and Li nodded in agreement.

_Ranpha: I came into this game to play hard and I did. I just think I started off to strong and it cost me in the end._

The next torch was also on a floating platform. Kagura took this mask.

"Sango was a damn good competitor," said Kagura "I was shocked to see her go so early."

"From everything I heard about her I think Sango would have done great in the game," said Amy.

_Sango: I really should have known that Inuyasha would have been the reason I got voted out. Am I mad about it? A little but this was still one of the best experiences of my life._

The final three had arrived at Exile Island and found the next torch on the beach. Before Li could take this mask Amy snatched it and Kagura laughed at the surprised look on Li's face.

"I can tell you miss him," said Li "Izzy was my right hand man and I hated how he went out."

"Izzy was propaly one of the nicest sweetest people I have ever met," said Amy "And I wish he could have lasted longer."

"And he kissed you," said Kagura causing Amy to blush and Li to laugh.

_Izzy: I was really upset to leave the way I did but I'm glad that I left when I did. If I had stayed in the game I would have been pulled eventually and I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had robbed someone of their spot._

The next torch was a few feet up the beach and Li took this mask.

"Kari was a nice girl," said Li "Maybe too nice for this game."

"From what Fairy Boy told me she was a sweetheart," said Kagura.

"That's what Izzy said too," said Amy. Li made some kissing noise and Amy nudged him.

_Kari: I really want to say that I didn't take getting voted out personally but I don't tell lies. Buy I had so much fun while I was in the game and I made a whole bunch of friends._

Amy, Kagura, and Li walked deeper into the island and found the next torch next to a small bush.

"Gary was an ass," said Li taking his mask.

"I didn't even know Gary and I didn't like him," said Amy.

"And you like everyone," said Kagura. Amy nodded in agreement.

_Gary: I have no regrets about how I played the game and I will admit when I get beat. If they were able to beat me then they really are the best of the best._

The next torch was a few feet away underneath a tree. Kagura grabbed this mask.

"I have a lot of respect for Sanji," said Amy "He worked really hard to redeem himself with the tribe."

"I was surprised just how quickly we became friends considering how much we hated each other in the beginning of the game," said Kagura.

_Sanji: I had a lot of fun out here and I'm proud of how I played the game. I started off this game really badly but I was able to redeem myself to mu tribe and I'm proud of that._

The next torch was a few feet away next to a large stone.

"Inuyasha was one heck of a competitor," said Amy taking the mask.

"You two better be grateful I got Jessie to flip her vote," said Kagura.

"Yea," said Li "For once you did something right."

"I try," said Kagura.

_Inuyasha: I thought for sure that I was going to make it to the end but I didn't and the one thing I thought wouldn't happen did happen. I made friends. Now isn't that surprising?_

The next torch was on the path towards the makeshift shelter. The three stood in front of the torch and Amy took the mask.

"What a slut," said Kagura.

"And a total bitch," said Li.

"Come one guys," said Amy "Rouge was a good…um…competitor?"

Kagura and Li looked at her skeptically and she sighed in defeat.

_Rouge: In the game I was a bitch to a lot of people but I was also very nice to a lot of people. This game takes a huge toll on you but I wouldn't change my experience at all._

The next torch was in front of the remains of a fire Peruru had made yesterday. Kagura took this mask.

"Jessie was a fighter I'll give her that," said Li.

"I have no doubt if she hadn't switched her vote she would have won the game," said Amy. Kagura nodded in agreement.

_Jessie: I came into this game to kick some ass and take names and I did. I just wish I could have made further._

The next torch was in front of the makeshift shelter.

"My little buddy Yahiko," said Li taking the mask "He was loyal to the end."

"I have to admit but I was kind of sad after he was voted out," said Kagura causing the others to look at her in surprise "I missed having something to yell at."

_Yahiko: It sucks to be blindsided especially by Kagura but that's the nature of the game so I can't take it too personally._

Amy, Kagura, and Li continued to walk deeper into the island and were soon on another beach. The next torch was a few feet away and Li took this mask.

"Tails was a very smart kid," said Kagura.

"I think we can all say we have nothing bad to say about Tails," said Amy.

Li opened his mouth to say something but Amy placed a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet.

_Tails: This was the best experience of my life. Sure I had some ups and downs but overall I had a lot of fun and made a lot of friends._

The group continued down the beach until they were met with a rock wall. The next torch was in front of a small opening shaped like a crudely drawn diamond.

"JunJun was a fierce competitor and a great friend," said Amy taking this mask.

"She actually played a decent social game which surprised me," said Li.

"I have a lot of respect for JunJun," said Kagura "She played a damn good game."

_JunJun: I was voted out because I was a threat. I take that as a compliment._

The three continued to past the rock wall and found the last torch at the mouth of a path that led to the highest point on the island.

"Fairy Boy," said Kagura affectionately as she took his mask "He surprised me the most out of everyone."

"I love Peruru," said Amy "He is absolutely the nicest person I have ever met."

"Just looking at him you would have never guessed how big of a threat he was," said Li.

"Damn straight," said Kagura.

_Peruru: I'll be honest. I am shocked at just how far I got and how many friends I've made. I wish I had made it to the final three but fourth place is nothing to be ashamed of._

Half way up the path the final three found the Utaki. One by one they placed the masks inside of it.

_Li: One by one people have to leave the game and for me it's weird to look at these people you forget about after they were voted out. Just goes to show you that these people, this experience, never leaves you._

After they had finished, Amy grabbed the light torch in front of the Utaki and set it ablaze.

_Kagura: I look at everyone voted out and some of them are friends, some are enemies, some I hardly know, but without all of them I wouldn't be here._

Amy, Kagura, and Li continued to watch the Utaki burn down in silent reflection.

_Amy: It's amazing just to take a step back and look at all of these great competitors and just amazing people. It's really humbling to realize that I have made it here. That's a moment I will never forget._

After the Utaki had burned down the final three continued up the path to face their final Immunity Challenge.

Final Immunity Challenge Day 38:

At the highest point of Exile Island the final three found Tracey waiting for them. Behind him was a large upright log and on top of it was the Immunity Idol. Around the log were three pairs of small wooden blocks at different heights to stand on.

"Welcome to you Final Immunity Challenge," said Tracey "For this final challenge each of you will stand barefoot on these two blocks while having a hand on the Immunity Idol. The last person with a hand on the Immunity Idol wins Immunity and will choose who they want to sit next to in the final two. Kagura I need the Immunity Necklace back."

Kagura reluctantly handed back the Immunity Necklace.

"Let's start," said Tracey. A few moments later the final three, now barefoot, were standing on their wooden blocks waiting for Tracey to start the challenge.

"Okay guys," said Tracey "If your feet touch the ground you are out and if you take your hand off the Immunity Idol you are also out. So for the Final Immunity survivors ready go!"

Amy, Kagura, and Li placed a hand on the Immunity Idol and began the challenge.

"Each of you has won an Immunity Challenge," said Tracey "Each of you knows what it takes to win one so this will be an interesting challenge."

A half hour later the only movement was coming from Kagura.

"Kagura having some trouble keeping her feet apart in that kimono," said Tracey.

"Damnit," yelled Kagura as she fell off the blocks.

"Kagura is out of the challenge," said Tracey.

"You okay Kagura?" asked Amy.

"I'm fine," said Kagura walking over to Tracey "I just bruised by ego."

"Hey Amy," said Li.

"What?" asked Amy.

"I want to talk about a deal," said Li.

"It's only been what ten seconds since Kagura fell and you want to talk about a deal?" asked Amy. Kagura looked over at the two in surprise.

"If you give me Immunity I will take you to the final two," said Li.

"You promise?" asked Amy.

"I swear to you I will," said Li. Amy thought about the offer for a moment before letting go if the Immunity Idol.

"Li wins Final Immunity," said Tracey.

"Yes!" cheered Li. Tracey handed Li the Immunity Necklace.

"Amy, Kagura," said Tracey "After thirty eight days one of you will be voted out and become the final member of the jury. I'll see you all tonight."

The final three nodded and headed back to the outrigger.

Mensooree Tribe Day 38:

Li was the first person back to camp and he happily put the Immunity Necklace in the shelter.

_Li: I've done it. I'm in the final two. Now the only question is whether or not I'm going to keep my word to Amy but I've been dying to vote out Kagura so I'm keeping my word._

Down on the beach Amy and Kagura were talking.

"Are you mad at me for taking that deal?" asked Amy.

"Mad?" asked Kagura "Amy I'd be pissed if you didn't take the deal. You came here to win and you have to do what you have to do."

_Amy: From the beginning of this game I didn't know if I could trust Li and its day thirty eight and I still don't know if I can trust Li. I just have to hope his irrational hatred of Kagura will make him keep his word._

"So," said Kagura "Would you be mad if I made a pitch to Li to keep me?"

"Mad?" asked Amy "I'd be pissed if you didn't."

Kagura looked at her blankly for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"I'm rubbing off on you aren't I? asked Kagura.

"A little," said Amy.

_Amy: I really do like Kagura and if it weren't for the fact that Kagura is a bigger threat then Li I would have done my best to win the Immunity Challenge and take her with me to the final two. I learned very early in this game that if I play with only my emotions or vote to keep people I like over people I know I beat, I lose._

A few moments later Kagura found Li sitting in the shelter.

"What do you want?" asked Li.

"I have a question for you," said Kagura "Can you win against Amy in the final two?"

Li opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"See what I mean?" asked Kagura "Now if you take me you are guaranteed the win."

"Go on," said Li.

"If I'm in the final two I'll get Peruru's vote and that's it," said Kagura "If it is you and Amy I can tell you right now you will not get my vote, Peruru's vote, JunJun's vote, Jessie's vote or Rouge's vote."

Li nodded slowly in agreement.

_Kagura: I'm a fighter and there is no way I'm just going to lay down and get voted out. I have worked too damn hard to just give up now._

"So," said Kagura "Will you think about it?"

"Yes," said Li before Kagura turned and walked away.

_Li: Kagura made a very, very good argument for me to keep her but I don't know. I do know that I would win against either Amy or Kagura it's just a matter of who I think will be easier to win against._

A little bit later, Amy and Kagura were talking down on the beach.

"So I noticed you grabbed Izzy's mask pretty quick back there," said Kagura slyly.

"What?" asked an embarrassed Amy.

"Oh come on," said Kagura "Admit it you like Izzy."

"Maybe a little," said Amy causing Kagura to laugh "Oh quiet you."

Amy playfully shoved Kagura causing the wind demon to laugh even louder.

"Come on girls," said Li walking over to them "It's time to go."

The two nodded and got up.

_Kagura: I really do like Amy and I feel a little bad about trying to get Li to vote her out over me but I she didn't take it personally. I have to say the only bright side I can see if I'm voted off is that Amy will win by a landslide against Li._

_Amy: Spending these last few hours with Kagura has made me realize that she and I really are friends and I wish we could have spent more time like this. I'm glad she didn't hate me for making that deal with Li and I'm glad she made her plea to Li because I would have hated to see her just give up._

_Li: I know exactly what I'm going to do tonight. I'm doing what I think will give me the win._

Tribal Council Night 38:

Li, Amy, and Kagura walked into Tribal Council. Amy and Kagura sat down in the front row and Li sat behind them.

"Welcome final three," said Tracey "And let's welcome the jury, Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, Tails, JunJun, and Peruru voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury walked in quietly and sat down a few glanced over at Li wearing the Immunity Necklace slightly annoyed.

"First I want to congratulate the three of you for making it this far," said Tracey "Now then Li you won the final Immunity Challenge so you are essentially choosing who you are going to take to the final two with you. How does knowing you have that power feel?"

"It's always a great feeling to know that you have your own fate in your hands," said Li "Thankfully this vote will be easy."

Amy smiled a little but looked over at Kagura sadly.

"Amy," said Tracey "You made a deal with Li during the final Immunity Challenge but do you think Li will keep it?"

"I hope he does," said Amy "Li has done a lot of lying in this game but one thing I know for a fact is that he has never lied to me and I don't think he would lie to me know."

"Kagura," said Tracey "You knew about this deal but I doubt that you just gave up."

"Hell no," said Kagura causing some chuckles from the jury "I went up to Li and I made my pitch."

"And after that?" asked Tracey.

"Amy and I just kind of talked the rest of the day," said Kagura "We knew Li made his choice so we wanted to have some peace for a little."

"Alright," said Tracey "Before Li votes Amy why should he take you to the final two?"

"Li you made a deal with me from a very long time ago and again today," said Amy simply "I know you've made a lot of deals and didn't keep them but I hope you keep this one."

"Kagura?" asked Tracey.

"Simply put," said Kagura "If you take me I'll get one vote from that jury. I'll get Peruru's vote. If you take Amy you'll get Yahiko's vote and that is it."

"Li did that help make up your mind?" asked Tracey.

"I knew who I was voting for the moment I walked into Tribal Council," said Li.

"Alright then," said Tracey "Li it's time to vote."

Li nodded and got up to vote. We don't see his vote.

"I'll admit it you did a damn good job in this game but you need to go now."

Li put his vote into the urn then walked back with it and gave the urn to Tracey.

"Once I read the vote that person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the vote," said Tracey. Amy reached her hand out towards Kagura's. Kagura took hold of Amy's hand and the two watched Tracey in anticipation.

"The fourteenth and final person voted out of Survivor Ryukyu Islands and the final member of our jury, Amy," said Tracey holding up the vote. Amy breathed in in shock and grasped Kagura's hand tighter.

"Amy you'll need to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Kagura got up with Amy and the two hugged each other. Li got up as well and Amy allowed him to give her a hug. Amy grabbed her torch and walked over to Tracey.

"Amy the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing her torch. Amy nodded weakly and walked out of Tribal Council.

"Congratulations to you two for making the final two," said Tracey looking at Li and Kagura "You two have gotten as far as you can go in this game now the power shifts to jury who will decided which one of you will walk away with one million dollars. Goodnight."

The final two got up and walked out of Tribal Council as the jury watched the two walk out showing no emotion at all at the final two.

Final words:

_Amy: I was the target to go in day three and here I am voted out on day thirty eight…I thought for sure that out of all the deals Li made that he would have honored this one. I know why he did what he did. If he did take me he would have lost. He always underestimates Kagura and I think that could cost him in the end because she's a fighter. In the end though I know that this Final Tribal Council will be a lot of fun._

Mensooree Tribe Day 39:

It was quiet as the sun slowly rose over the horizon to wake the final two.

"Hey Li?" asked Kagura.

"What?" asked Li.

"Am I dreaming or are we the final two?" asked Kagura.

"No," said Li "You aren't dreaming."

"Hot damn," said Kagura.

_Li: If you had told me day one that I was going to be in the final two with Kagura I would have laughed right in your face. Looking back though I shouldn't be too surprised, Kagura is a fighter and I respect that. That doesn't mean she has a shot at winning against me though._

A little bit later Kagura and Li were sitting next to the fire.

"I say we just burn down the shelter and get it over with," said Kagura.

"Sure," said Li "Why not?"

_Kagura: When you look at my track record outside of this I should not be in the final two. All of my plans to get my heart back always get so close to working but I always fail. I'm sick of coming in second place, for once in my life I want to win and tonight I am going to win._

Soon enough Kagura and Li had set their shelter on fire and were eating what little food they had left.

"Kagura," said Li "There is something I want you to know."

"What?" asked Kagura.

"Tonight I'm not going to be wimpy and apologetic and I don't want you to be either," said Li "We played the game the way we wanted to play it and we don't need to apologize to anyone."

Kagura nodded in agreement.

_Kagura: Li must think I'm some kind of stupid. I'm not going to be mean to the jury but I'm sure as hell not going to bullshit them._

_Li: I'll admit it, after voting out Amy the jury could be really angry with me so if I can get Kagura to do something stupid the better for me._

Soon it was time for Kagura and Li to leave. The shelter and burned down and the two were quietly looking at the camp.

"Ready Kagura?" asked Li.

"Yep," said Kagura "Let's go."

_Kagura: These were the best worst thirty nine days I have ever had but you know what, I wouldn't trade them for anything…God that sounded really sentimental didn't it? I didn't know I could do that._

_Li: It's been a long thirty nine days but it's finally here, I'm in the final two and I'm with someone who has pissed as many people as I have. The only difference is that the jury respects my game a hell of a lot more than Kagura's._

The two took one last look at camp before turning and heading off to find just which of the two of them was about to become the sole survivor.

Final Tribal Council Night 39:

Kagura and Li walked into Tribal Council and sat down next to each other.

"Welcome final two," said Tracey "Now let's welcome out final jury. Rouge, Jessie, Yahiko, Tails, JunJun, Peruru, and Amy voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury walked in quietly and sat down facing the final two.

"Now then," said Tracey "The power as shifted to the jury. Tonight they will decide who will win a million dollars. First, the final two will each be given a chance to address the jury, then the jury will ask the final two questions to help make their decision, finally the final two will make a closing argument to the jury before they vote for the winner. Let's start with Li."

"Alright," said Li politely "I played a very good strategic and social game. Kagura on the other hand played a piss poor strategic game and an even worse social game. I played an overall honest game, sure I lied, but nowhere near as much as she had to."

From the jury Amy rolled her eyes while Li spoke as did Jessie.

"Kagura basically screwed every single one of you," continued Li "I didn't."

"Kagura you're up," said Li.

"Good," said Kagura "Li has been pointing out the flaws in my game but he has told some outright lies. He said that he's played an honest game while I haven't, let's compare. I would tell you exactly what I thought of you and you all knew I was telling you the truth; Li on the other hand would say one thing only to do the exact opposite. Not to mention I told everyone upfront that I was going to lie in this game, Li presented himself as a sweet little boy who would never lie to people but we all know how that turned out."

There were some nods from the jury and Kagura smiled in victory.

"Okay then," said Tracey "It's time for the jury to ask their questions. Rouge you're up first."

Rouge nodded and got up to face Kagura and Li. She was wearing a formfitting black dress.

"Li," said Rouge sweetly "Wind bitch."

Boobs with wings," said Kagura just as sweetly.

"I have the same question for both of you," said Rouge "You both have said you have lied but I want to know what your biggest lie was."

"My biggest lie would have to be me betraying Amy at the final three," said Li.

"My biggest lie would have to be the night that Jessie was voted out I voted for JunJun," said Kagura "That and the fake Hidden Immunity Idol."

Li looked at Kagura in surprise as did Rouge who looked like she was not expecting this answer.

"Thanks Rouge," said Tracey. Rouge nodded and walked back to her seat.

"Yahiko you're up next," said Tracey. Yahiko got up and walked over to face Kagura and Li. Yahiko was wearing his normal attire but his hair was more well-groomed than normal.

"Hi guys," said Yahiko "I'm kind of confused about why I was voted out and I want some answers. Who was the reason I was voted out? Li do you know?"

"Kagura definitely," said Li causing Kagura to roll her eyes "She got Amy and JunJun to vote for you without anyone knowing. Tails didn't know, Fairy Boy didn't know, and I sure as heck didn't know."

"Alright," said Yahiko "And you Kagura?"

"I was the most vocal about getting rid of you but…" started Kagura.

"That's all I need," interrupted Yahiko before turning around to go back to his seat.

"JunJun come on down," said Tracey as Yahiko sat back down. JunJun had straitened her hair and was wearing a matching black leather jacket and pants.

"I really don't have any questions but there are some things I want to say," said JunJun "Li you were a total ass to a lot of people not to mention you backstabbed Amy your ally at the final three. But you did play the game from the very beginning so I do respect your game. Kagura you were a total bitch to a lot of people, you were bad in the challenges, and I don't think you started playing this game until like day eight so I don't think I can vote for you to win. I'm still not sure how I'm going to vote so give me a reason to vote for one of you tonight."

"Thank you JunJun," said Tracey. She nodded and sat back down.

"Tails you're up," said Tracey. Tails smiled and nodded getting up to face the final two. Tails looked practically the same except for the fact he was wearing a black bowtie for the occasion.

"Congratulations guys for making it this far," said Tails "Li don't you think it's kind of hypocritical to claim you've played an honest game yet, from everything I know, you have told some of the biggest lies in the game?"

Li looked rather annoyed by this question but Kagura was absolutely beaming with excitement.

"I don't think I've told the biggest lies in the game," said Li "That would be Kagura."

"Oh," said Tails "And why would that be?"

"Well," said Li "The fake Hidden Immunity for one thing, apparently vote for JunJun and not Jessie, and then of course blindsiding Yahiko."

"Thank you," said Tails turning to go back only to stop "One more thing. Kagura I'm still not sure if I'm voting for you tonight but I think you deserve a fair shot so I'll say this one thing, the night that I was voted out Li said if I gave him the Hidden Immunity Idol he thought I had and voted for Kagura I would be safe. Take from that what you will."

Li looked very annoyed by this but Kagura on the other hand looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Jessie if you would be so kind," said Tracey. Jessie smiled slyly at the final two as she walked over to them. She was wearing a vivid red dress that matched her hair perfectly.

"You know me," said Jessie plainly "I'll be blunt and to the point, now tell me what your greatest strength was in this game? Kagura?"

"My greatest asset in the game would have to be my ability to manipulate," said Kagura bluntly "I was able to get the girls to vote out Yahiko and I was able to get Li to do a lot of things for me. I got him to vote out Sanji over me, I got him to vote out Rouge, and I got him to take me to the final two over Amy. Oh and I got you to vote out Inuyasha."

Jessie smiled a little at this before turning to look at Li.

"My best talent in the game was my ability to form alliances," said Li "It is true that I didn't stay loyal to all of my alliances but this is a game. I used my alliances to get ahead and isn't that what this game is about?"

"Thank you," said Jessie before walking back to her seat.

"Fairy Boy," said Tracey. Peruru smiled and got up. He was wearing a light pink dress shirt and matching magenta vest and pants.

"Hi guys," said Peruru sweetly "Congratulations on getting this far. I'm voting for who will give me the most honest answer tonight okay? Now then, if you could replace yourself with anyone who would it be?"

"Definitely Izzy," said Li "He did not deserve to go out the way he did. I was the only person who didn't vote him because of that."

From the jury Amy raised her eyebrow a little.

"Thank you Li," said Peruru "What about you Kagura?"

"To be honest Fairy Boy I wouldn't replace myself with anyone," said Kagura "I'm not saying that other people aren't deserving but if I'm not in the final two I can't win. If I could replace Li it would have to be with you because you were my closest ally."

Peruru and Amy were the only people not to be taken aback by the boldness of Kagura's statement.

"Thank you," said Peruru "and good luck tonight guys."

"Amy you're up," said Tracey as Peruru walked back to his seat. Amy got up and faced the final two. She was wearing a light blue sundress.

"Kudos to both of you," said Amy a little too nicely "Li why should I vote for you? Why the hell should I vote for you after you backstabbed me like that!"

Li knew this question was coming and had been preparing for it all day.

"First off let me say I feel horrible for what I did," said Li "But the only reason I did it was because I would never win against you in the final two. You played an excellent game and a much better social game then I did. I would have been slaughtered. Also if it weren't for me getting Kagura to vote for Ranpha you would have been the first person voted out of the game."

"Thank you," said Amy coldly "Kagura you and I were friends in the game and I hope we can still be friends outside of the game but I'm not sure if I will vote for you so tell me why I should vote for you to win?"

"First off Li screwed you over big time and now he's kiss your ass," said Kagura "Next it wasn't Li who convinced me to vote for Ranpha it was Izzy. Let's be honest do you think Li would have voted to keep you over Sanji if we had gone to the tie? No he wouldn't have, Izzy would have, but not Li."

"Thank you both," said Amy before walking back to her seat next to Peruru.

"Alright," said Tracey "Li, Kagura, before the jury votes you two will have the chance to give a closing statement. Li you're first."

Li nodded.

"Guys I played an excellent game," said Li "I may have lied and I may have betrayed people but so has Kagura. I started playing this game from the very beginning, Kagura hasn't. So who do you want to win someone who played a great strategic game and was in control for most of the game or for someone who just skated by without playing the game to its full potential?"

"Kagura," said Tracey looking at Kagura.

"The name of this game is Survivor," said Kagura "And that's what I did. I was never in the main alliance, I was always on the outside looking in and because of that I was able to flip to get ahead. I made moves when I had to so I could survive and get to the end. I played this game the way it is supposed to be played, to survive."

"With that it is time to vote," said Tracey "Remember you are voting for who you want to win. Rouge you are up first."

The bat nodded and got up to vote. Once she got to the urn without missing a beat she wrote down a name. Next to vote was Yahiko who voted for Li.

"This shouldn't be too surprising but I will say this Kagura, I respect you a lot more than I did in the beginning."

He put his vote in the urn and walked back. Next to vote was JunJun who voted for Li.

"Kagura the only reason I'm not voting for you to win is because I believe that you didn't start playing the game early enough."

She reluctantly put the vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Tails. He wrote down the name quickly before going back to his seat. Jessie was next who voted for Kagura.

"You played one hell of a game, good luck."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back. Peruru was the next to vote and he voted for Kagura.

"Big shock right? Kagura I was always going to vote for you tonight because you were the most honest person to play the game. Thank you for being such a great friend to me in the game.

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Last to vote was Amy. We don't see her vote.

"I told myself coming in tonight that I was not going vote with my emotions and to me you made the best argument."

She walked back holding the urn and handed it to Tracey.

"Thank you," said Tracey "You all have waited a long time to for this but you will have to wait a little bit longer."

He walked out of Tribal Council and continued to walk down a dirt path until he arrived at a stage set up to look like Tribal Council. On stage was the jury as well as the final two. All of them were wearing formal attire.

"Let's get started," said Tracey "Remember you want to see your name on these votes tonight. First vote, Li."

There was a loud cheer from the audience.

"Next vote, Kagura," said Tracey as another loud cheer came from the audience.

"Third vote, Li," continued Tracey "Fourth vote Kagura. We're tied."

There was once again a loud cheer from the audience.

"Next vote is for Li," said Tracey "And another vote for Kagura. We are tied with three votes each for Kagura and Li. One vote left."

Li and Kagura looked at Tracey anxiously as he took out the final vote.

"Last vote and the winner of Survivor Ryukyu Islands," said Tracey turning over the last vote "Kagura."

There was a huge cheer from the audience as Kagura gasped in surprise. Li got up and hugged her tightly congratulating her. Kagura got off of the stage to find her friends and family only to be tackled by two young girls, one with black hair the other with silver. There was also a tall man with long silver hair there to congratulate Kagura. As this was happening the rest of the cast was coming on stage to congratulate the winner and the runner up.

"There you have it," said Tracey "After thirty nine days Kagura the seventeen year old wind demon from Inuyasha takes home the grand prize. When we come back we'll talk to the rest of the castaways, find out who has won the player of the season award, and find out where we are going next season."

As the screen fades to black Peruru, Sanji, and Amy had run off stage to join the dog pile on Kagura while the others were talking with each other or Li.


	15. The Reunion

The Reunion

_Kagura: Right now I'm playing mercenary because I have no one to trust. If I find a way to keep me here for three more days I'm going to take it and if I can make trouble to do that then I'll be more then happy to stir up some trouble._

The screen went to black and the camera pulled back to reveal the sixteen Castaways and Tracey as the audience applauded.

"Welcome everyone to our Reunion special," said Tracey "And that was a clip of our winner Kagura which I think helps explains why you won."

"It helps a little," said Kagura "But I think there was a lot more to it than that."

Peruru nodded in agreement.

"Kagura played a very good social game compared to Li," said Peruru "No offence Li."

"None taken," said Li garnering a laugh from the audience.

"We also thought Kagura was a lot more honest to us then Li," continued Peruru. There were some nods of agreement from the members of the jury.

"Rouge," said Li "You were one of the three people to vote for Li. We know why JunJun and Yahiko did but why did you vote for him?"

"Simply put I disliked Li but I hated Kagura," said Rouge simply "Kagura and I still don't like each other but it is much better now that we don't live with one another."

"Li," said Tracey "You arguably played the best strategic game this season and you were very confident you would win going into the Final Tribal Council. So I want to know were you surprised you didn't win?"

"After watching all of the episodes I was shocked to see how close the vote was," said Li "I thought I got one vote."

"Why?" asked Tracey.

"I was an ass," said Li as if it was the most obvious thing in the world causing the audience to laugh.

"But I think the main reason I lost was because I deluded myself into thinking that I couldn't lose," said Li.

"Tell me about it," said Amy sarcastically.

"Oh Amy you know that if I had taken you I would have lost horribly," said Li.

"I know," said Amy "But it still doesn't feel nice to be betrayed."

"Fair enough," said Li.

"I see you're still angry Amy," said Tracey.

"No," said Amy "I know that it is a game and I'm fine with it."

Jessie scoffed but said nothing.

"Jessie," said Tracey "You are known to speak your mind so what is your opinion about Li not keeping his deal with Amy?"

"A lot of people really didn't like that," said Jessie "We were all ready to give Amy the win and them he went and voted her out and he still lost. As for whether Amy is still bitter…I don't think she would hold a grudge but let's wait a couple of weeks."

There were some scattered laughs from the audience and Amy chuckled to her self.

"Okay then," said Tracey "Now then for the past few days our fans have been sending in questions they would like you guys to answer and I want to get to those now."

"Fire away," said JunJun.

"Alright then JunJun," said Tracey shuffling through a stack of index cards "Do you think that how strong you were in the challenges and how vocal you were about it cost you?"

"Yes," said JunJun "But that's just the way I am and I have no regrets."

"Alright then," said Tracey as he looked at the next index card "This next question is about some of the so called 'stupid moves' of the season. Jessie was changing your vote for Inuyasha on day twenty one a good move or a dumb move?"

"In retrospect I think it was a dumb move," said Jessie "But in all honesty I have no idea what would have happened if we had gone to drawing rocks so while I think it was a dumb move I don't regret it."

"Tails," said Tracey "Same question only about your voting out Jessie."

"I'm with Jessie on this," said Tails.

"At least you're with me now," said Jessie sarcastically.

"I love you too Jessie," said Tails before continuing "It was a really foolish move on my part because it basically sealed my fate but we would have gone to rocks and who knows what would have happened."

"Now some of the 'dumb moves' our viewers asked about didn't just talk about votes," said Tracey "For instance Inuyasha you choosing to sit out Kari at a Reward Challenge was one of the main factors for Sango getting voted out."

"Don't remind me," said Inuyasha "I get enough bitching about that from Sango and Kagome."

"Damn straight," said Sango causing the audience to laugh.

"Anyway," said Inuyasha "It was a really stupid thing to do but even if I didn't do that there were plenty of other thing I did that would have caused Sango to be voted out then anyway, namely Gary."

"Okay," said Gary "That made no sense. How could I be the reason for you mistakes?"

"Shut up Gary," said Inuyasha.

"Yahiko," said Tracey changing the subject "Do you think taking Peruru and letting Tails spend time with their loved ones a bad move?"

"No," said Yahiko "I thought I was going to the final two and I wanted their votes."

"Tracey can I just say something," said Kagura "The moment I heard that while watching the show at home was the first time I realized Yahiko was actually playing the game and I was floored."

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment," said Yahiko.

"You're welcome," replied Kagura.

"Peruru," said Tracey looking at the next index card in the pile "One of the most frequent questions we received was about your relationship with Kagura."

"Relationship?" asked Peruru looking confused.

"He means your friendship," said Tails to Peruru who looked relieved by this.

"Yes," said Tracey looking a little embarrassed about his choice of words "How exactly did you form such a fast and strong friendship with Kagura a self-proclaimed 'Heartless Bitch'?"

Peruru chuckled a little before he answered.

"I actually really liked Kagura the moment she stepped on our beach before the merge," said Peruru "And after that I just kept bonding with her especially after Jessie and Tails got voted off because we were all we had left in the game. It literally was Kagura and me against Li and to a lesser extent Amy."

"Kagura?" asked Tracey.

"Going into this I had no idea I would actually make friends especially one like Fairy Boy," said Kagura "And he's right we were all we had. We had to bond to survive in the game and we actually become very close friends because of it."

"Now then," said Tracey looking at the final index card "This question was the most frequent question the fans asked at it involves you Amy."

"Really?" asked a confused Amy.

"Well," said Tracey "You and Izzy."

There were some catcalls from the audience at this and Amy and Izzy turned beet red.

"So," said Tracey slyly "Is there anything between you?"

"Well we've been on a date," said an embarrassed Izzy "Or two."

"Or three," said Amy trying to hide her blush. There was a cough from Kari, who was sitting next to Izzy, to get their attention and showed five fingers.

"Five dates?" asked Tracey.

"Oh that is just so cute," said Ranpha.

"Called it," said Kagura "Sanji you owe me ten bucks."

"You were betting on this!" asked a shocked Amy as Sanji reached over and handed Kagura the money he owed her.

"At least you can say you made more then a million dollars on Survivor," said Sanji jokingly.

"Speaking of money," said Tracey trying to get the group to calm down "Our fans have also been voting for the Survivor Player of the Season."

"Neat," said Yahiko "What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Tracey "The fans have been voting for their favorite Survivor of the Season and that person will win ten thousand dollars. The three people with the most votes are, in no particular order, Kagura."

"Naturally," said Kagura.

"Amy," said Tracey.

Amy, whose face was still slightly tinted pink, smiled happily.

"And Fairy Boy," continued Tracey.

"Neat," said Peruru happily.

"And the Player of the Season is," said Tracey "Fairy Boy!"

There was a loud cheer from the audience as well as from the other Survivors.

"Now then," said Tracey once the din had died down "I want to go around to the rest of the cast who we haven't talked to yet. Sanji, what have you taken away from this experience?"

"Never just follow someone's suggestion," said Sanji garnering a laugh from the audience "But in all seriousness I learned so much from this show. Not to mention being an outcast for one of the first times in my life was interesting and I made a really great friend in Kagura."

"Gary," said Tracey "You were one of the most outspoken people this season so I want to know how you feel about Kagura's win."

"I personally would have voted for Li," said Gary "But I have a lot of respect for how she played the game."

"Kari," said Tracey "There has been a lot of talk from the fans about you being too nice to play Survivor do you agree?"

"Yes," said Kari "But I loved my time out here and I can honestly say that everyone on this stage is my friend."

"Even Gary?" asked Tracey.

"After we were voted out we got to spend time with each other," said Kari "And Gary is totally different outside of the game and he is a lot nicer then he seems."

"Are not," said Gary.

"Are too," said Sango.

"Sango," said Tracey "What was the reaction from everyone after you were voted out so early in the game?"

"Well," said Sango "Inuyasha was almost killed for being so stupid but you now what, I'm fine with it. It was a great experience and while I would have loved to have made it further I'm okay with how everything turned out."

"Lastly Ranpha," said Tracey "You were one of my pre-game favorites and I was shocked to see you leave first."

"I was shocked too," said Ranpha "But I understand why I was voted out. The only thing I regret was the amount of crap I got for being the first one voted off by my so called friends."

The camera paned over to the audience to show Ranpha's friends and family.

"We love you to you little slut," called out a woman with red hair and a monocle.

"Oh shut up Forte!" said Ranpha halfheartedly.

"Now then," said Tracey "Before we leave let's take a look at where we are going next season."

The screen faded to black before changing to show clips of several islands while Tracey narrated.

"Next time on Survivor sixteen new castaways will begin the journey of a life time," narrated Tracey "They will be in a war with one another to survive in one of the most beautiful places on earth, Greece. A land rich in history and culture, a land where the Gods and Goddesses controlled the fate of their people, it is here that they will battle the elements and each other to become the sole Survivor."

The screen faded to black once more before returning to Tracey.

"Well," said Tracey "That's all the time we have. I want to congratulate this seasons Sole Survivor Kagura once again and I hope to see you all again next season for Survivor Greece."

There was loud applause from the audience as the camera panned over the sixteen Survivors once last time before the screen faded to black.


End file.
